A Totally Different Kind Of SwanQueen Story
by Darnez
Summary: Regina thinks that the love of her life Emma, is dead but she's not. Shes moved on and is taking care of their 7 year old daughter Vada. What happens when Emma's daughter start asking about her "father" Sequel to "A Totally weird And Illegal Swan Queen Story" This is a SwanQueen story.
1. Chapter 1

Emma studied the small blonde that was supposed to be in bed sleeping by now. She had put her to bed about an hour ago and now here she was playing with a hand held video game. It was her daughter. She couldn't believe that it had been 8 years since her survived escape from Regina. Yes, she called it a survived escaped even though Regina thought she was dead. She still thought about the brunette everyday, She thought about her every time she looked at their daughter Vada. Vada, she named her after the little girl from the movie "My Girl" and rightfully so. Vada was everything that Emma hoped she would be. She wasn't a girly girl, but she wasn't a Tomboy either. She was happy playing with dolls or toy trucks. She was smart, caring, adventurous, well spoken, but at the end of the day, she was what she was, a 7 year old.

Veda was a good mix of both of her parents. With hair that was a dark dusty blonde that could pass for really light brown hair, big brown eyes that were totally Regina's, a nose that was Regina, and the rest of her features were all Emma's. Emma took credit for Vada's appetite, she was a mini garbage disposal, but she never gained a pound. Emma didn't know if that was because Vada inherited her fast metabolism or if it was because Vada was so adventurous. One thing Vada did inherit from both Regina and Emma, was magic. Yes, Vada had magic. Emma did a great job hiding it from Vada. Emma had become good at hiding hers as well. Whenever she was really upset it would mess with the electricity and sometimes knock out all the power for blocks. Vada's did the same thing. It never did anymore than that. It was just apart of her, she couldn't really use it here.

Emma walked further inside her daughter's room. "Vada, your supposed to be asleep. You have school tomorrow" Emma states calmly. Vada glanced at Emma from her handheld for a moment before returning her attention to the game.

"I can't sleep mommy. I have a lot on my mind right now" She replied in a serious tone.

Emma bit her lip to keep from laughing. That sentence coming from an 7 year old was hilarious. Some of the things Vada said both amazed and amused her. "Want to talk about it?" Emma asked finding a clear spot on her daughters bed and falling unceremoniously on it. Vada sat the game down and looked at Emma.

"I want to know who my dad is" She simply states.

Emma bites her lip, but this time it's to keep from screaming. She wasn't supposed to have to answer that question for another 10 years or so. Every since the day Vada was born Emma wondered what she was going to tell her daughter when she asked. Was she going to say that her "father" died? That was the easiest answer, but then Vada would ask what happened, and wonder if she had family on her father's side. She was always so intridged by the idea of having a big family. Emma understood, for a long time she herself wanted a family. But now she was happy with the little family she had. It was just her, Vada, and her friend Lilly that had been around since the day they met.

"Vada" Emma states running her fingers through her hair. "You don't...you don't have a father" Emma replies. With no good lie all she was able to say was the truth. Some of it.

Vada laughed. "Everyone has a dad, Mommy. My friend Tommy said that his uncle told him how babies are made. He said that when a mommy and daddy like each other they get together and they-" Vada started but Emma cut her off.

"Hey. Why don't you tell that Tommy kid to shut up next time he starts to talk about how babies are made"

"But mommy-"

"And you can get in bed so that you won't be falling asleep in class tomorrow" Emma states as she picked up the 7 year old and lays down with her in bed after she's tucked in.

"But momm-" Vada starts again but Emma is fake snoring now in an attempt to get out answering the question.

"Unbelievable" Vada states but mispronounces the word. It's all Emma can do to not break character and laugh as she continues to "snore"

Vada turns the opposite way from Emma as she thinks that since her mommy won't tell her who her father is, she would just find out by herself.

* * *

 **8 years ago**

Emma laid upon the hospital bed. She had just had her first pelvic exam and ultrasound to make sure the baby she didn't even know existed hours ago was still alive. If she had known she was pregnant, she would have never attempted suicide. She would have fought harder...but what good would have that done when Regina was so damn possessive, manipulative and down right evil? It was better this way. Regina could go on the rest of her life thinking Emma was dead. And Emma could spend the rest of her life, trying to forget Regina, and forget how much even after all that happened, how much she still loved Regina. Emma knew it was time to move on. Time to not make the same mistakes twice.

She took a deep breathe and looked outside at the doctors and nurses pointing and looking at her as if she was an animal at a zoo. She wondered what exactly were they saying out there. Suddenly she started to panic. What if they were talking about the baby. What if they were saying how it no longer was alive. What if her baby died? She had never thought about being a mother, she hadn't even thought about whether or not she wanted to keep the baby, but she didn't want to option to be taken away from her. The doctor had been out there for what seemed to Emma as forever. How long was they going to make her wait?

As if on cue, a doctor, two nurses and a guy in a business suit who wasn't there before walked into Emma's room. Emma knew this wasn't normal. Something wasn't right, was it the baby?

"Is my...is my baby alright?" Emma asked. _'her baby'_ Emma thought.

The guy with the suit laughed humorlessly. He rubbed the back of his head with one of his hands while he clutched a brown folder in the other. The doctor was the one to speak first.

"Of course, your baby is fine" He reassured her.

Emma let out a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness" Emma said, it was the best news she received in a long time.

"Um...I am the hospital director here, my name is James Howard" The man in the suit awkwardly states reaching out a hand to greet Emma. She just looks at him and he awkwardly pulls his hand back and places it in one of his pockets. Emma wonders why he is in here, and also what is in that brown folder that he is clutching. "I just wanted to personally offer an apology to you on all the staff's behalf" He adds.

"An apology?" Emma questions still confused.

"Yes. The charts show that you were clinically deceased. We had no idea that you were-" He rambled on, Emma eventually tuned him out as she entered her own train of thought.

'Oh, I was dead...what brought me back, was it magic? Was it my magic? Can I use it anywhere, Can I use it now?" Emma questioned herself. She was interrupted from her thoughts when the man in the suit cleared his throat.

"We don't know your name...would you like for us to contact a guardian for you Miss..." He asked leaving an open pause.

"No, that's quite alright. I'm just going to go" Emma states as she stands up.

"But we have to-" The doctor is about to say something but the hospital director silences him with an urgent shake of his head, before he speaks.

"Have a nice day ma'am. Here are your charts, your ultra sound and a couple other documents we have on file for you. I hope you have a nice day" He quickly adds handing Emma the folder.

Emma looks around. "Where are my clothes?" She questions.

The doctors and nurses looks around awkwardly. One of the nurses piped up. "They were disposed of...but, we have a donated area and can provide you with clothes if you like" She questions.

Emma nods. She can't walk around outside in a hospital gown. Then she realized that she had nothing to her name. No money, not even what she had saved could help her here. Besides, she wouldn't risk using the money she had saved in an bank account at the risk of being discovered by Regina. She would just have to start over. For now, it was just her, and her baby.

* * *

 **Later that day**

Emma found an old diner that reminded her of Grannies. She didn't have any money for food, she wasn't that hungry right now anyway. For the first time she opened the folder and on the very top of the papers sat an ultrasound. She picked it up. It didn't look like a baby. It looked more like an Lima bean. On the top of the photo read the words 'My baby' She ran her finger from the words to the baby. She couldn't believe there was an actual life inside of her. It was...amazing and scary at the same time.

"Pregnant?" Emma heard someone ask her. Emma placed the photo back into her folder quickly and shut it almost if it was top secret. She lifted her head and was greeted by a Tall brunette teen with an apron on, she appeared to be around the same age as Emma. Emma relaxed.

"Yeah...I...am" She answered. Actually saying that out loud made the fact even more real to her.

"Hmmmmm..." The teen with the name tag of Lilly hummed. Emma wondered what that was supposed to mean but before she could ask "Lilly" Spoke. "Would you like to order something?"

Emma shook her head. "No...actually, I was wondering if you guys were hiring?" Emma asked.

Lilly snorted. "Trust me, you don't want to work here. The new boss is a big douche bag, he thinks he's better than everyone" she said with a frown.

"But are you? I don't have like...anything. I don't even know where I am going to sleep tonight" Emma whispered. She didn't care if the boss was a douche, all she cared about was her baby.

Lilly studied Emma for a second and sighed. "Alright. Hold on, I'll be right back" She states almost angrily before she marches away.

It was about 5 minutes before someone approached Emma from behind. She heard someone clear their throat and when she turned around she was greeted by a really big tall man.

"You want a job girl?" The man questioned. The man scared Emma a bit. His voice was loud, he was huge, and even though he was scary, she preferred him over Regina and that said a lot. Regina would have this man cowering at her feet and Emma knew it.

"Um...yes" Emma responded meekly.

"Alright, another waitress just quit on me you can take her job. I hope you can start now, I will see how you do, if you can't keep up, you are out of here" He states as he walks away.

Emma smiles until she notices that Lilly is starring at her shaking her head. She shrugs. What is her problem?

* * *

 **Later that day**

Emma's first day went well-ish. She managed not to drop anything on anyone, so that was good. She was nervous, she could tell, and she was sure that everyone else could tell as well. Her trays shook as she tried to balance it on her hand like she's seen Lilly do. After a while, she got the hang of it. The boss told her that she could have the job. Emma was more than excited on that note.

Now, she laid in a cot. She couldn't help the tears that fell. How did she end up in a woman's shelter? Now she wished she still had her bug, at least it was her very own. She'd rather sleep in it than next to a whole bunch of strangers with children who were sad and cried all night. She hoped things would get better. She hoped that she would deliver a beautiful baby. She hoped that she would eventually forget Regina. She hoped that she would be okay.

* * *

 **Author's notes:**

 **So guys, tell me what you think. I'm sure you all know that this is the second half of "A totally weird and Illegal Swan Queen Story" This story can be read without reading that one because there is a lot of flashbacks :)**

 **Remember to review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Vada sat on the sofa. It had been two months. Two months since the first time she asked her mommy about who her father was. It was obvious, even to a 7 year old that her mother had no intentions of telling her. The fact that she was hiding it from her made her even more anxious to find out. Today, her mommy was at work, and of course her auntie Lilly was there to watch her, and as usual her auntie Lilly was on her laptop researching stuff about how how to get revenge on annoying boyfriends. Vada had caught her one time and asked her what she was doing, but she had made her promise to never tell Emma or anyone what she was doing. Suddenly, Vada got an idea.

"Auntie Lilly" Vada questioned as she got off the couch and made her way to Lilly's side.

"Hmmm?" Was her response.

"You was there when Mommy had me, wasn't you?" She asked.

"Mmhmm" Was her response again added with a nod of the head.

Vada smiled. "You know who my dad is?" She asked inches away from Lilly's face. That caught Lilly's attention. She closed her laptop and gave Vada her full attention.

"I'm sorry squirt, I don't" Lilly answered truthfully. Vada frowned for two reasons. The first was because she hated whenever Lilly called her squirt. And the second reason was because she needed answers.

"Please..." She whined. "I need to know" She added grabbing Lilly's arm.

Lilly laughed. "I really don't know. If it's that important, ask your mom" Lilly stood from the chair. "Want some soda?" She asked as she made her way into the kitchen.

"No" Vada answered following Lilly. "I asked her, she won't tell me"

"Then maybe she doesn't want you to know for a reason Squirt. Maybe it's for the best, maybe your father was a jerk, or a womanizer"

"What's a womanizer?" Vada asked.

Lilly shook her head. "It's nothing" She grabbed a soda and walked back into the living room. " Just, forget it"

"I can't. You have to know something. You just have too. Who was my mom's boyfriend when she had me?" Vada asked.

"Look" Lilly sighed. "When I met your mother she had just found out about you. She didn't have anything but a brown folder and the clothes on her back. I don't know who your dad is, he must not have been important, because Emma never mentioned him" Lilly adds as she places her laptop back in her lap. Vada knows there is no use in talking to Lilly now. She has a brown folder to find.

* * *

8 years ago

It had been two weeks since Emma started working in the diner. She had just received her first paycheck, and had been sleeping at the woman's shelter around the corner. She was planning on saving every penny she could for her baby. Her baby was the only thing that gave Emma comfort. She was never alone. She would hold her stomach sometimes and talk to it. People thought she was crazy, she wasn't even showing yet, but she didn't care. Surprisingly Lilly and Emma had become really close over the span of two weeks. Turned out, they had a lot in common. Lilly was a foster child as well, and she too had her share of horrible relationships. Emma didn't share anything about Regina. She just listened as Lilly spoke negatively about her boyfriend. According to Lilly, he was a liar, and cheater and came with as Lilly described "baby mama drama" .

The two of them sat outside one evening after the diner was closed and Emma thought it was a good idea to see how much she would be able to put into the bank, so she opened her check. "What the actual fuck?" She asked as she noticed a lack of zero's.

"What's the matter Em?" Lilly asked.

"My check" She held it out for Lilly to see. "Two whole weeks, 85 hours and all I've made was a little less than 300 bucks?" Emma asked in disbelief. "Lilly, I'm not going to be able to take care of my baby with this check" Emma started to cry. What was she going to do?

"Oh Em" Lilly pulled her into a hug. I'm sorry that life sucks, but what do you expect? We are waitress'. We don't get paid that much, or income comes from Tips" Lilly explained.

"But, we don't get tips Lilly. Mr. Johnson takes them all" Emma countered. He did. And there was nothing Emma could do about it. She was a 17 year old girl who technically wasn't supposed to be working there.

"You don't have to tell me. I tried to warn you didn't I. That's why after the next paycheck, I am out of here" Lilly explained.

"What?" Emma asked feeling a panic attack coming alone. Lilly had been her first friend since her escape from Storybrooke. Now who was she going to be able to talk to? She could talk to her baby, but her baby couldn't understand her at the moment, nor could he or she talk back. It wasn't fair.

"I'm leaving Emma. I'm moving to Newyork, there are many more opportunities there"

"Is Tim going with you?" Emma asked quietly feeling sad.

"Hell no. His ass is staying right here in that broke down apartment" Lilly states not really catching on to Emma's mood.

"Oh..." Emma adds. She half listens as Lilly ramble on with another Tim bashing session.

* * *

 **8 years ago, Storybrooke**

Regina laid in her bed un-moving. Next to her sat a whole trashcan of used Kleenex. Life without Emma in it was harsh. Thoughts of Emma littered her mind all day long. Not a moment would pass without her mind conjuring images of the teen. She'd lost the love of her life, not 24 hours after gaining Daniel. The first love of her life. Regina knew this was her fault. It was all her fault. Emma was dead because of her. All magic comes with a price. She should have known it would have been Emma. If she could go back, she would have never made Emma come back. She would have been better off without her. She would have still been _alive_.

Visions of that fatal night replayed over and over in her head. She had gone back in the basement to check on Emma. To see if she was eating. To remind her that she still loved her, and she needed time to figure everything out. That was her plan, but she never knew what would have happened. All she knew was that when she opened the door, she saw a pool of blood. That was the first thing she saw. Bright red blood. As her eyes moved up to find the source her heart pounded in her chest so fast she thought it would explode. But it didn't. She saw Emma laying limply on the bed eyes barely opened. She didn't even close the door behind her. She rushed to Emma's side. She cried Emma's name.

 _"What did you do...Please don't die. Your okay. I can't lose you"_

Was what Regina screamed. She couldn't lose Emma, except she knew she was. She pulled her close. Her body temperature was steady decreasing. She knew her pleas for Emma to keep living reached deaf ears. She heard Emma chuckle. Was this funny? How was this funny? It wasn't funny. Then she heard Emma take her last breathe. And she was gone.

She had, had that same dream time and time again. It had been two weeks and she had it multiple times a day. She didn't experience this with Daniel. It wasn't _This_ hard. She had Daniel, but she really wanted Emma. She wanted Emma back. But you can't bring someone back from the dead. She knew that. She left her name and number with the doctors at the hospital. Why? She didn't know.

 _"Call me if..."_

 _"Ma'am. The child is dead. She's not coming back. She was dead when she arrived, there is nothing we can do for her now"_

 _"But, we can hope right?" Regina asked._

 _The nurse shook her head. She took out her pen and wrote the woman's name and number on the paperwork just to please the woman. What did she care about a complete stranger anyway? They didn't even know the teen's name._

The call never came. Daniel came back. Maybe Emma could too. Maybe it was all a bad dream? But Regina knew it wasn't. This was real life. This wasn't the Enchanted Forrest and even there, people do not come back alive. Emma was gone. She couldn't accept that, but she knew she had too. She had Daniel back, but he wasn't enough. He wasn't Emma.


	3. Chapter 3

**8 years ago**

"Do you really have to go Lilly?" Emma asked her friend as she watched Lilly load a box unto a movers truck.

"Uh..yeah Emma, I really have to go"

Lilly was seriously moving, and it wasn't fair. Emma held on to her only possessions. A backpack with a couple of change of clothes, a pair of shoes, the folder she got from the hospital. The picture of her baby had moved from the folder, and now littered the wallet she brought from a thrift store. When ever she was feeling sad or depressed, the image of her baby would help her feel better. This was her moving on. This was her getting over Regina. Nights where she laid in a cot next to 40 other woman who were also homeless, the picture of her baby helped her pull through. She was taking one day at a time. She missed Regina, but she didn't want to go back. She couldn't. She didn't miss her parents. They were fine without her, and if they weren't. So what. They made the choice to trade her life for everyone else's. Emma for the second time in her life, was in charge of her own life, and this time, she was going make something of it.

Emma bit her bottom lip. "Can I go?" She asked. She hadn't even thought about moving away from where she was now. Maybe it was for the best. Maybe if she kept moving she would eventually find a place that was just for her.

Lilly smiled. "I thought you would never ask"

* * *

 **8 years ago Storybrooke**

"Do you remember the plan David?" Snow questioned. She was eager. Eager to get her daughter back. Regina thought that Gold was the only magic user in Storybrooke that could possibly help them get Emma back but she was wrong. Turns out there was one other person. A person who cared about Emma just as much as they did. That fact should have worried them, but it didn't. Right now it was just another person on their team. A person by the name of Ingrid. Snow had known Ingrid when she was Mary Margaret as the woman who worked in the ice-cream shop, but before then, she hadn't no idea there was someone that went by the name of the "snow queen"

"Yes. Let's do this" He nodded. "Let's get our daughter back" He said with determination. They had been brainstorming and planning to get Emma back the moment Regina cast that spell upon her house preventing them from getting Emma out. No one had seen the evil queen in an month. She hadn't even been out of her house. Well, she would be forced to face everyone today. David nodded to the Snow Queen who stood behind him. It was go time.

The Snow Queen walked casually in front of Regina's home and stood directly in the middle of her front yard. She easily lowered the spell that protected the house from unwanted intruders. Whom ever this evil queen was, she was no match for the Ingrid. She nodded to everyone who was in this fight and together they all walked up to Regina's front door. This time, Regina wouldn't be able to hide behind her magic. She would either give up Emma, or die.

* * *

 **8 years ago Regina**

Regina laid upon her bed. Still. She hadn't moved much. Daniel would come and try to talk to her all the time but she was too depressed to even speak. One would think that after all she had gone through to avenge Daniel's death she would be in heaven now that she had him back, but that wasn't the case. She couldn't be the evil queen anymore because what was there to be angry about? She no longer had that rage. The rage that was slowly dying when she had Emma in her life. All she had now was sorrow. She was just Regina. Just a woman with a broken heart and no will to live. She couldn't be mad at anyone but herself. It was her fault Emma was dead. It had been a month now and everyday without Emma was harder than the last. She wish she could go back in time and do everything all over again. She'd show Emma how much she loved her.

"Regina" Daniel walked into her room. They didn't share a room. Daniel slept in an room downstairs. Emma's room remained and always would remain locked. Regina couldn't step foot in there. It was too hard.

"Yes Daniel" Regina answered.

"I just wanted to see if you wanted to watch the talking box downstairs with me tonight?" He asked hopefully.

Regina sat up. Now was a good time as any to tell Daniel the truth. He deserved to know...everything. She couldn't live this lie. It was too painful. She still loved Daniel, but had come to the conclusion that she wasn't in love with him. If she had a choice of who lived and who died, Emma would be standing before her, and not him. "Daniel, please sit down. I have to tell you something" Regina states.

Daniel looked confused but did as she asked. "What is it Regina, is something wrong?" He questioned. The concern for Regina evident.

Regina sighed. _Like a band-aid_ she thought. "Daniel. You died. Over 30 years ago" Regina states. She reaches out to grab Daniel's hand but he moves it away.

"What?" He asks.

"My mother killed you. Remember the little girl I saved from the horse, remember the king I was to marry, I-" Regina started but Daniel interrupted her.

"Of course I remember, that all happened recently. But we got away, and your mother can't find us here" He smiled to Regina.

"No Daniel. Please, listen. We didn't run away. You died. My mother ripped your heart out and crushed it right in front of me" Regina cried. Retelling Daniel's story was always hard, but with the added pain in her heart from Emma's death, it was a bit too much.

"No Regina. Look, I'm right here"

"No Daniel" Regina cried. "You said so yourself. I look different. That's because I'm over 30 years older than I was then. I used magic to remain forever young. No one aged in this land I created"

"I don't understand Regina. If I died, how am I still here?" Daniel questioned.

"Magic. Very powerful magic. After you died, I became known as the Evil Queen. I became my mother. Ruthless, except I had a reason. Revenge. I created a dark curse, and cursed everyone here. No one remembered who they were. Everyone had a completely different life. 17 years later, a beautiful girl named Emma came to town. She was supposed to break my curse 11 years from now. What she was doing here so early, I don't know. She was supposed to come on her 28th birthday. I took her in to keep an eye on her, and eventually...I fell in love with her. She was the first person who was ever nice to me after you Daniel" Regina sobbed. Daniel couldn't stand to see the woman he loved in so much pain. He pulled Regina in to a hug. "I held onto her the only way I knew how. By force. I locked her away and one day she just snapped. She took her own life" Regina sobbed. She missed Emma so much and would do anything to have her back again.

That had been over an hour ago she shared that story with Daniel. She hadn't gotten anymore out after that, she couldn't. All she could do was cry until she cried herself to sleep. What woke her up was the fact that someone had just lowered her protection spell. She didn't care. They could kill her if they wanted to. They just needed to leave Daniel alone. Regina stood from her bed and made her way down the stairs.


	4. Chapter 4

**Present**

Sneaking around Lilly was easy for Vada. The hard part was sneaking around Emma. Emma paid attention to everything that Vada did while she was at home. Vada did love the attention. Her mom was the best. But right now she was more interested in who her dad was. It must have been a really juicy secret for her mother not to tell her, they shared everything.

Emma was in her room napping at the time. Vada smiled as she went through her mother's work files that she had laid upon the coffee table. She couldn't read that well, only at a 2nd grade level, but she knew a what she was looking for. An old looking piece of paper that was from before she was born. She would have to look at all the dates. She'd find what she was looking for. She just knew it.

* * *

 **8 years ago, Regina's manor**

When Regina got downstairs she could see people littering her lawn. She magically unlocked all the steel doors in the house, the only purpose for that was to get Daniel out before everything became violent. And it would.

"Daniel, you need to get out of here now!" Regina shouted.

Daniel was in Regina's library when he heard Regina and came rushing to her side. "What's wrong Regina?"

"You need to leave Daniel. There are people outside, who are coming in any minute, to kill me. Don't be around for that" Regina states sadly.

"What? I'm not going to let anyone hurt you Regina. I'm standing by your side" Daniel states.

"You shouldn't Daniel. You still don't know everything. I was called the evil queen for a reason. I earned that title" Regina warns. Daniel doesn't understand who she truly is. It's touching, but at the same time it's sad, because he will learn. Soon. "You need to run. NOW!" She orders. But it's not the same. It's not as authoritative as the evil Queen. And honestly, Regina tries to channel her. She needs to protect Daniel. She hopes it's not to late for him when the door slams open and in rushes Snow White and her prince Charming.

"Where is our daughter Regina?" David demands, Sword aimed at her throat.

"Daniel?" Snow asks as she looks upon the man she hadn't seen in a long time. He was alive. Her bow and arrow drooped low, If it fired it would have missed Target because she was distracted. People returning from the dead was impossible.

Daniel Remained silent.

"Snow" Regina started but David cut her off.

"Shut up you witch" He glared at Regina. "Where is my daughter?"

Regina swallowed hard. Not because she was afraid of the strangers in her home, but because they were about to learn the truth about their daughter. She was dead, and now Regina was going to have to admit it out loud for all these people to hear.

"Answer me" David shouted.

Daniel stepped in front of Regina protectively. He had, had enough. "Leave Regina alone"

Regina was touched. But she deserved everything that was happening to her right now. "Emma's dead" Regina whispered fat tears running down her face. The only people who seemed to hear was Ruby and her Grandmother, who gasped.

"What did you say witch?" David asked poked Regina in the shoulder with the sword even though Daniel was trying to protect her. Daniel stepped forward and knocked the sword from Davids hand. It was a lucky hit really. Daniel had no ideal how to sword fight, and David was just not prepared for the guy who looked like a dear in headlights to do anything. He quickly moved forward to attack Daniel but was met by the force of Regina's magic who blasted him back. The snow queen did her job and blasted Regina with a serge of raw Snow magic, effectively freezing her hands.

Regina would have laughed if not for given circumstances. Did the the woman with the ice magic not know that her magical element was fire like hers was ice. They cancel each other out. They had a better chance at using actual metal handcuffs than Ice. Regina raised her hands up in surrender as she felt her magic slowly melting the ice cuffs. "I'm not trying to fight. Emma is dead" Regina states, tears still staining her face.

Everyone heard that time. Everything was happening so fast. "What do you mean she's dead?" Snow asked in disbelief. "Where's my daughter?" She asked a little weakly.

"Emma killed herself a month ago. She couldn't handle being locked in that room. She couldn't handle being traded for the lives of others" Regina admits crying freely now.

Snow dropped her bow and arrow. She stares at Regina wide eyed as she watch her cry over her daughter. She snaps. "You bitch!" Snow states as she punches Regina in the face. Regina just stands there as another one lands on her face. Regina's prepared for a third one but Daniel steps in front of her.

"Stop" He states. He looks around. The man with the sword looks as if he wants to kill Regina, but he is now consoling his sobbing friend who had the bow and arrow. Daniel isn't sure who any of these people are. But he can imagine that everyone is mourning the lost of the teen. Everyone in the room is either crying, or has their weapons aimed at Regina, who is also crying. Except one person he notes. There is one woman in a white dress which appears to be made with crystals, she has magically conjured a snow flake which also looks like a crystal and is glancing into it. She smiles briefly then schools her features. No one else notices this but Daniel. He is the only person in the room whose sole attention is not aimed at Regina. What seems like hours, is only seconds.

The snow queen walks in front of where David and Snow is standing. She looks down at Regina. "You will pay for what you have done. We will be back" She threatens. She raises and hand and everyone inside except Daniel and Regina vanishes.

Regina still crying turns to look at Daniel. "Daniel, you have to run. You need to get far away from me"

"No Regina, I'm not leaving you" Daniel shakes his head. Regina does the same, but he pulls her close.

* * *

 **The Charming's & the Snow Queen **

"Take us back" David demanded as soon as he realized that he was no longer in Regina's living room. He was going to kill Regina for killing his daughter. David does not ever remember crying, well he does, when his mother passed away. And now again when he learned of his daughters death. At first, it was just shocking. Emma couldn't be dead. She just couldn't be. They were going to save her. She was coming home.

"Relax. Emma is fine" The Snow Queen Smiled.

"What?" Almost everyone asked simultaneously.

"Emma is fine. See for yourself" The snow queen conjured up another Snow Flake and the image of Emma and another girl riding in a truck or some kind of vehicle popped up.

"But I don't understand" Snow cried. "Regina just said that Emma was dead. She was devastated" That couldn't had been just a show.

"I thought something was off when Regina stated that Emma had been dead for about a month. After the first image of Emma I conjured up for you I kept an eye on her just to make sure she was safe. Sometimes I am able to get a clear picture of her, sometimes, I can't, it's just darkness. Maybe Emma found a way to free herself and Regina really believe that Emma is dead. Maybe that is for the best" The Snow Queen states.

"But I want my daughter back" Snow cries. "I want my little girl" She turned herself into Charming.

"You can't contact Emma. You can't even mention her name. If Regina find out that Emma is still alive, she will look for her. She will find her. I can't protect Emma outside of Storybrooke. It's better this way" The snow queen states calmly. She knows the truth. She knows Emma's future. Emma will return in due time. The stroll says so. It's prophecy says so.

"But how can we go on pretending Emma is dead when she's not. How can I pretend that my daughter is not out there somewhere needing me? How can I forget my child?" Snow asked. David nodded his head in agreement. It couldn't be done.

"You need to put the curse back into place. It wasn't meant to be broken for another 11 years. Things are going to go wrong, until you fix it" The Snow queen states.

"How do you know so much about the curse. How do you know so much about Emma?"

"Emma and I are a lot a like. We were born with a special gift. Emma and I have a connection" There was a moment of silence so the Snow queen continued. "I must take my leave now. Remember what I said. The dark curse must be reenacted for Emma to stay safe" With that the Snow queen disappeared.

* * *

 **Present**

Vada looked upon the mess she made. All her mother's papers were thrown across the whole living room. Maybe she got a little carried away. "Oh oh" Vada states.

"Oh oh is right"

Vada heard her mother's voice from behind her, she jumped. "Oh...heeey mommy" Vada smiled and waved at Emma.

Emma sighed and bent down to gather her paper work. "What are you doing Vada? I think you know not to play with my papers from work"

Vada shrugged. "I was looking for something" She states. She knows not to lie to her mother. Emma could always tell when she was lying. It was just best to tell the truth anyway. Just not the whole truth.

"And what was you looking for?" Emma asked wondering what her little girl was up too. She used to have this problem all the time when Vada was around the age of 5. She would always get into her paperwork whenever she was playing "mommy" trying to be like Emma. She would find crayon markings all over her things. Emma doubted Vada even knew what she did at work. Which was good.

* * *

 **8 years ago**

Emma and Lilly had been in New York for a month now. Emma was lucky enough to find a job as a bartender, Lilly, not so much. Lilly had three jobs so far during their time in New York. And she either quit, or was fired. Emma didn't know what her problem was. They were going half N half on the rent, which wasn't too bad. A two bed room apartment on the shitty side of town wasn't that much a month. Emma was just glad that she no longer had to sleep in the woman's shelter. As for her baby, she was dying to know what she was having. Emma was still a little sad that she wasn't even showing yet. She now had a new ultra sound and it joined the other in her wallet. The picture of her baby, still kept her going. The baby was bigger now. Bigger than a Lima bean that's for sure. Emma still didn't think that the baby looked like a baby yet. She was excited and nervous at the same time.

"Lilly" Emma interrupted yet another one of Lilly's rants about her ex boyfriend. The guy was long gone, but Lilly still brought him up almost every hour of every day. "I think that I am going to go back to school and get my high school diploma. I know that this school year is almost over, but maybe I could take some classes at the local college"

Lilly laughed. "What do you need school for Emma. Look at us. Here we are, you are 17, I am 18 and we have...you have a job, and we have our own apartment and everything. What do you need a high school diploma for?" Lilly asked rolling her eyes.

"I don't want my son or my daughter to have a mother who didn't even finish high school. What kind of example am I setting?" Emma asked.

Lilly shrugged. "Hmmm...you may be right Em. I hear that if a child has two dumb parents, they are most likely to grow up stupid"

Emma rolled her eyes. Sometimes she wondered about Lilly.

"So Emma, that begs the question...is the little one's donor smart, or stupid?"

Regina...Regina was really smart. She was a mayor after all, but then again, she made herself the mayor with the curse, but before that she was queen, of an entire kingdom, she might as well had been the president. Thinking about Regina made Emma sad. She pulled out her wallet thoughtlessly.

"Oh damn, it's that bad huh?" Lilly questioned.

Emma looked up. "What?"

"When ever you are upset about something you look at the ultrasound. So whoever this donor was he must have been a total douche. But don't worry Em. You don't need him, not when you got me" Lilly states.

Sweet Emma thinks. But Lilly would never be a substitute for Regina. There would never be a substitute for Regina.


	5. Chapter 5

**8 years ago Emma**

Emma did it. She worked a night as a bartender and during the day, spent her time at the community college in a fast track diploma program to get her remaining credits for her high school diploma. It took her 3 months, but she did it. It was hard, but she did it. She was extremely proud of her self. She hung her diploma up in her room after she framed it. She heard Lilly chuckling about it behind her. She couldn't help but roll her eyes.

"What Lilly?" Emma asked.

"I just can't believe you are hanging up the diploma"

"Why wouldn't I?" Emma asked.

"I don't know. It's not that big of a deal Emma" Lilly shrugged. Emma carefully stepped down from the step ladder. She held her belly as she did so and Lilly came over to help her. "You are getting fat Emma"

Emma laughed. She was so happy to see her baby bump now. It was her favorite thing in the world. She would be finding out the gender of her baby soon and she couldn't wait. "Shut up Lilly. You're just mad because I have more boobs than you now" Emma teased.

Lilly laughed. "You know I'm only kidding. I'm proud of you Em"

Emma smiled. Being pregnant these days were a lot easier, and a lot funnier. She had her appetite back. She could get what ever she wanted, but her doctor advised her to stay away from certain foods and beverages that were not healthy for the baby.

"Are you ready to go find out what we are having?" Lilly asked.

Emma smiled and nodded rapidly. She was ready.

* * *

 **8 years ago Storybrooke**

The Snow queen, Snow, and Charming all stood around a Crystal ball in a mirror less room as they watched Emma hang her diploma.

"I am so proud of her" Snow states. She rubs a tear from the corner of her eyes.

Charming holds tightly unto his wife. "As am I Snow" He agrees.

The Snow queen smiles and closes the image. "It's time"

Charming and Snow take a deep breathe and relive the moment before they sigh and nod their head in agreement. The Snow queen channels her magic and they all travel across Storybrooke to set their final plan into action.

* * *

 **Regina 8 years ago**

Regina sat downstairs next to Daniel. It's been almost half a year now. Almost half a year that Emma has been gone. Dead. Not coming back. The fact mocks Regina everyday.

"When does it get easier Daniel?" Regina asks as she leans upon him.

Daniel shrugs. "I don't know Regina, but everything is going to be okay"

Almost half a year. Daniel have been telling Regina that everything was going to be okay. In almost half a year, things have not been okay. Thing have been the opposite of okay. The only way things would be okay, is if Emma was still alive. But, she wasn't. She was six feet in the ground rotting away. Even know, Regina would much rather be with her.

"Thanks Daniel" Is how Regina responds. It's been over 4 months that Regina received the threat from the Charming's. It's like everything is reversed now. She's the one who is being hunted. The only difference is, she's not afraid of them. Not even a little bit. Nor is she surprised when three people magically appear in front of her.

"Regina" Snow says harshly.

"Snow" Regina greets. "You remember Daniel"

Snow looks away awkwardly. She can't help but feel guilty about that. But she was only a child then. A child doing what she thought was right. "I've come to tell you that I am casting another curse" Snow states.

Regina's intrigued, because she's just learned the hard way that all magic comes with a price. "And?"

"I've decided to place a similar curse upon the town. Not exactly the same...it's just that...we can't go on everyday knowing that our daughter is dead. That you killed her"

Regina hadn't felt anger in a long time, just sadness. Right now, she was angry, because how dare Snow. "I didn't kill Emma. She killed herself. I know I helped that helped her make that decision and if it wasn't for me she would have still been alive, but my goal was never for Emma to die" Regina shouts. Then adds with a much softer tone accompanied by tears. "I loved Emma. With all my heart, and all my soul, and I miss her. Not a day goes by that I don't regret what I have done. I know you miss Emma too, and I'm...I'm sorry Emma is gone" Regina started sobbing.

Snow and David exchanged worried glances. They were not expecting that. But the fact still remained. Emma was gone, and everyone had to move on. It was best for them, and more importantly, it was best for Emma. "We have created a curse that will create a new set of memories here. This time everyone will be with their families. Well, the ones that is still alive. No one will remember Emma. Except you. That's your punishment. You will live the rest of your life knowing that you killed my little girl. I hope you enjoy the thoughts of her every hour of every day as they haunt you" David spoke.

Then they disappeared. Regina didn't care. Why did they come to rub in the fact that their daughter is dead. Regina loved Emma. They loved Emma. Why were they doing this? Regina wanted to remember Emma. She wanted to remember the good times they shared. Their movie night, the way Emma would curl up next to Regina in bed, and end up practically on top of her by the time morning came. The way Emma smiled at her. The "I love you's" They shared. That's what Regina wanted to remember. That's how she wanted to remember Emma.

It wasn't until later that night that Regina saw the familiar purple fog entering her bed room. She held on to Daniel, not because she was scared, but because he was. He'd never experienced this. When the fog cleared, Regina looked at Daniel.

"Are you okay?" Regina asked.

"Of course" Daniel answers. "So, I was thinking, for our wedding anniversary this year, we should take a cruise to the Caribbean" He states. He took off his shirt and crawled under the covers. Regina looked at him with wide eyes. Daniel didn't sleep in here. He never slept in her. "I love you Regina" He says before he leans in and kisses her. He turns off his light and lays his head on the pillow about to fall asleep.

"Daniel" Regina questions.

"Yes Love?" Daniel asks.

"Do you remember-" Regina states as she swallows hard. She doesn't want a cursed Daniel around. She wants the real Daniel. She wants someone else to remember Emma besides herself. "...do you remember my mother?"

Daniel opens his eyes and thinks for a moment. "You know...I don't think I've ever met her" He states.

Regina gasps and races out of bed to the room that used to be Emma's. She could hear Daniel asking her if everything is alright. She pushes the door open. It's not even locked anymore. The room looks like it did before Emma arrived to Storybrooke. It's heart braking. Everything of Emma's was gone. Every sign that Emma was here, was gone. Once more the fact that Emma is dead now, knocks heavily into Regina. She sobs and falls to the floor. Everything is wrong. She doesn't like this.


	6. Chapter 6

**8 years ago**

Lilly walked into her best friends room. She sighed when her eyes laid upon Emma. She walked inside the room and laid down in the bed next to Emma. "Emma. It's been 2 months since we went to discover the gender of the baby. Why don't you stop starring at that old ultra sound and open the new one so that we can find out what gender the baby is. I'm for one dying to know" Lilly states.

Emma held the closed envelop in her hand. She looked at Lilly and shook her head. "I can't open it" She admitted.

"Why the hell not?" Lilly asked. Emma had been super excited about finding out the baby gender, then when they was in the ultra sound room Emma became nervous and told the doctor not to tell her yet. They sat there for a whole hour before the doctor wrote the gender on a piece of paper, folded it up and stuck it in an envelope for Emma to open when she was ready. "We don't have the luxury of waiting until the baby is born to determine whether or not it is a boy or a girl Emma. We need to start shopping for my niece now"

Emma laughed. "Your niece?"

"Yes my niece. We are family Emma, why else would we be cooped up in this tiny ass apartment together?" Lilly asked and Emma laughed.

"I thought you liked this apartment" Emma questioned.

"I'm sick of it Em. I ready to move on...I'm thinking...Tallahassee florida" Lilly states waving her hands in the air.

"I have a job Lilly. I can't just up and leave" Emma states.

"You wasn't saying that when we were in Maine" Lilly argues. "Oh, come on Emma. Please. We have to stick together, and someone's birthday is coming up, this could be your birthday present to yourself"

"How did we get from finding out the gender of my baby to moving to Tallahassee?" Emma laughed. She thought about it for a moment. "How about this Lilly. If it's a girl, we will move to Tallahassee, if it's a boy, we will stay right here" Emma states with a smile.

Lilly smiles too. "Deal" There is a moment of silence. "So..."

"You open it, I still can't do it" Emma hands Lilly the envelope. Lilly doesn't need to be told twice, she rips it opens and reads.

"Em. We are going to TALLAHASSEE!" Lilly states as she jumps off the bed and starts dancing in the middle of the floor.

"We are?" Emma stands and smiles. That means, it's a girl. She's having a baby girl. She rubs her belly. "Hey baby girl. We are moving to Tallahassee. Are you ready?"

* * *

 **Present**

Vada didn't tell her mommy what she was doing in her paper work. She just shrugged and asked for some snacks because searching for a clue as to who her father was, was challenging and hard work.

She now sat Indian style on the sofa eating some caramel coated popcorn as she watched My girl. She loved that movie. Emma as rearranging her paperwork placing it back in her folders. Vada took a moment away from the movie to turn and look at Emma. She wanted to show her a trick she learned from school. "Mommy, look what my friend Tommy showed me"

Emma looked at Vada and frowned. She was sick of that Tommy kid. "What is it sweetie?" She asked having a bad feeling about this.

Vada opened her mouth and grabbed a popcorn. She threw it up in the air and tried to catch it in her mouth. It missed.

"Oh, what a cool trick Vada" Emma lied. She was not impressed. She went back to organizing her papers.

"Wait mommy, I was supposed to catch it in my mouth. I will do it again"

Emma sighed and gave more attention to Vada. She watched as Vada threw popcorn after popcorn in her mouth and missed each time.

"Wait...one more time Mommy" Vada held out a finger and tried again. It was harder than it looked when Tommy did it.

"Vada" Emma stated as she walked across the room to her daughter. "You're doing it all wrong" Emma adds as she picks up a pop corn.

"I am?" Vada asks with a smiled.

Emma returns the smile. "Yeah. I'll show you how it's done. Okay, open your mouth" She instructs. Vada does and Emma drops a popcorn in her mouth.

Vada eats it as she frowns. "That's no fun, you are supposed to throw it up and catch it in your mouth" Vada states.

Emma laughs. "How about you clean up the mess you made on the floor Vada"

"Why?" Vada whines as she slides off the sofa to pick up the popcorn anyhow.

Emma laughs. "We have a broom you know" She states and goes back to organizing papers.

"Using one is against child labor laws" Vada sasses. She doesn't tell her mommy that the real reason she wants to pick up the popcorn by hand is so that she can eat it. Can't wait caramel popcorn. It just isn't right. Emma smiles and rolls her eyes. She's done organizing her folders and decides to place them in her room for safe keeping.

"I'll be in my room if you need me Vada" Emma calls as she walks back into her room.

"Yeah, okay mommy" Vada responds as she is puts another popcorn in her mouth. She frowns because it has small pieces of carpet on it and spits it out. She's not going to eat it after all. She sighs as she walks around and places the popcorn in the bowl. It takes her about 4 minutes to clean it all up. She crawls under the coffee table to retrieve a popcorn that rolled under the table. Yeah, a broom would have been way easier. She stands up a little two quickly and bumps her head on the table bottom. "Ow!" She says as she rubs her head. A picture of Emma when she was pregnant with Vada, that sat upon the coffee table fell over and off the table causing the frame to break. "Damn it" Vada whispers. She looks around making sure her mother isn't in the room before she quickly stashes it in the seat cushions, before she grabs the popcorn bowl to throw it away. She doesn't want her mommy to know that she broke a picture frame.

* * *

 **8 years ago**

Emma sat down in their small apartment in Tallahassee. Emma thought it was funny that this apartment was smaller than their apartment in New York. It was still a two bedroom so that was good. Emma was also surprised to find a job so quickly. She had went into panic mode on their drive to Florida. She started to think of all the things she should had before she agreed to that stupid stay here or move thing. She wondered if she was going to be able to find a job, what she was going to do if she didn't find a job. What if she had to tap into the money she had been saving for her baby girl. She couldn't believe she allowed Lilly to talk her into this crazy plan. She couldn't understand HOW Lilly was able to talk her into moving. Emma thought Lilly could have her bungee jumping with her tomorrow, and Emma wouldn't even think about what she was doing until she was almost to the ground.

"Emma, Smile" Lilly states as she looks into the camera lens.

"I don't want to" Emma whines.

They had been in Tallahassee for a while now. Emma was much closer to her due date. A whole two weeks to be exact. And...Today was Emma's birthday, AND her baby shower, as Lilly called it. Emma didn't think it was a baby shower. Can you consider it a baby shower if there was only two people in attendance?

"But you need it. We need to remember this moment, One day the little squirt will want to see stuff like this. You should know Emma. It's something about seeing the picture of your mom when she was pregnant and saying, damn, that's me in there. I never got that. She should" Lilly states.

Emma knows this moment is more about Lilly and it would make her feel better, so she smiles. Besides, Lilly is right, but she's not. Emma was going to be in her babies life so much, she will be sick of the attention. Her baby girl will know without a doubt, that she is loved.

Lilly takes the picture and the photo prints out. Emma laughs. "Don't mock my camera Emma"

"It's so old" Emma states as she continues to laugh. Serious, who uses those camera's anymore. No one. That's who.

Lilly rolls her eyes. "Here Emma" Lilly states as she she pulls one of two gift wrapped boxes out of a giant gift bag.

Emma smiles and takes it ripping it open. She holds it up and smiles sadly.

"What's wrong?" Lilly asks.

Emma shakes her head. She looks at the light purple baby blanket and thinks of hers. She no longer has it. She left it at Regina's. Regina. Emma still misses her, but slowly everyday, she becomes a distant memory. Time spent in Storybrooke with her becoming replaced with new memories. Memories of moving, memories of pregnant pregnant stories she will have, memories of funny things that Lilly does, or the stories that Lilly tells about her boyfriends. The more she move on in life, the further away memories of her become. Emma thinks that maybe it's for the best. She'd never forget Regina. She'd always have love for her, but she's done with that part of her life. She has a daughter to think about. "I love it. Thank you Lilly" Emma says.

Lilly returns to her gift bag and pulls out another gift and hands it to Emma. "This is a birthday present for you Emma"

Emma takes the gifts and opens it rapidly. She looks at it questioningly. "Oh...what a nice empty picture frame. Thank you?" Emma asks unsure.

Lilly rolls her eyes. "It's for the picture Emma...duh" Lilly states.

"Lilly, this small picture" Emma states as she holds up the picture. "Is too small to fit in here"

"So just put some papers in the back of it and center it off. No one will tell the difference. No one will even know...god Emma, what would you do without me?" Lilly asks. She stands up from her chair.

Emma is about to respond when she feels a sharp pain. "AGHHH!" She screams and holds her stomach.

"What's wrong Em?" Lilly asks.

"I...I don't know" Emma states. "AGH!...Fuck...what's happening?" Emma questions.

"I don't know" Lilly repeats Emma's answer.

Then it clicks. "Lilly...I think it's time"

"Time for what"

"AGH...it's time...baby...coming" Emma manages to get out as she leans over in the chair slightly.

"Oh shit. Let's go!"

* * *

 **8 years ago Regina**

"Regina can we talk?" Daniel asked as he came into their shared bedroom.

"Of course Daniel" Regina answers. She had been looking outside at her apple tree. Her rotten to the core apples. Every time she looked at it, it was like a slap in a face. A bully that mocked her. Reminded her of what she had lost.

"I...I can't do this anymore Regina"

"Do what?" Regina asked, not really paying attention to whats going on, just, kind of on auto pilot.

"Do...this. I don't know what went wrong between us. We used to be so happy together, and now, we're not. You won't even look at me anymore" Daniel states sadly. "Do you even still love me?"

"Of course I love you" Was an automated response.

"Then why don't you ask like it? We haven't...been intimate in months...I honestly can't remember the last time" Daniel states as he tries to think back but it causes his head to hurt.

"What do you want me to do Daniel?" Regina asks. She really don't know. She's not happy. How could she make someone else happy?

"I was going to ask you that Regina. Can you think of something that will fix our marriage? I don't know how much longer I can do this" He shakes his head sadly.

 _'Oh Daniel, the only way you could fix this, is by being Emma, but your not Emma. Emma's dead'_

* * *

 **Present Regina**

Regina would have never thought this would be her life. She never thought this is what it would be like having Daniel back in her life. It had been 8 years, 8 years, 3 months and 2 days since Emma died. But whose counting. Regina was. Regina had refused to forget Emma. Everyone else had. Her marriage suffered. Her marriage ended. It didn't work out between herself and Daniel. Who would have know. Often, she wondered if it would have worked out the first time around before her mother killed him. If not, then it seemed the whole becoming evil thing was a waste of time.

Daniel moved on. Why couldn't Regina? It had been over 8 years. She should have been over Emma by now. But she wasn't. She still had dreams. Nightmares really. She couldn't share them with anyone. Everyone would have thought she was crazy. Well, everyone except Snow And...well, no Mary Margaret and David's son. Henry. Yes, the couple had moved on. And yes, they had more children. Two children. A son, and a daughter. It drove like a knife in Regina's heart that they would name their son Henry. That was her father's name. Before she killed him. She was surprised the little girl's name wasn't Cora. No, it was Heather. Henry and Heather. Just two common names. Emma forgotten in the wind.

Henry, their 5 year old son would always ramble on about a curse and how everything was messed up. What would he know? Regina heard the laughter of the citizen's about the kid with the wild imagination. Word was, he would talk to anyone who would listen. Regina knew that there was no way that the kid would know about the actual curse on Storybrooke. He wasn't even alive when either curses happened. He was watching to much T.V.

Regina shook her head at the thought as she fixed her pan of Lasagna. Emma's favorite, except tonight, she would be eating it alone. Again. Like always.

* * *

 **Present Emma's apartment**

Like every night Emma had to work, Lilly would come over and babysit Vada. Vada was sitting in her chair watching cartoons, the channel was on Disney Channel and there was a special. Snow White. Vada sighed. She thought it was stupid that Snow White took an apple from the evil queen, even thought she didn't know it was the evil queen. She should never eat food from strangers. Even she knew that. _Idiot_. She thought.

Lilly came from out of the bathroom. "Hey squirt" She greets as she jumps over the back of the sofa and lands heavily on the sofa. A very loud cracking noise echo's through out the whole living room. "What was that?" Lilly asks. She stands up from the sofa and lifts the cushion.

Vada's eyes is wide opened. She had forgot about the stupid picture frame. Maybe she can just play it cool, and no one would suspect it was her. Maybe she could just blame it on her Auntie Lilly. Yep, that's whats she's going to do.

"What was the picture frame doing under the seat cushion, Damn. I think I broke it" Lilly states. "Vada, why don't you take the picture out of here, I have a picture frame in my car I'll just replace it" Lilly states like it's no big deal. She grabs her keys out the key bowl and heads towards the front door.

Vada smiles. She's saved. It doesn't take her long to figure out how to open the frame, but it takes some prying to get it opened. She had to pull really hard. When it was finally opened all the contents feel on the sofa. The picture, Some used to be white notebook paper and a brown thin paper folder. Vada's eyes widens. Was this the paper she was looking for? She quickly opens it. There are papers inside. She pulls them out quickly scans them. She can't really read, but all that's on there is a bunch of big words, words she know's is useless. She moves on to the next paper...nothing. One last paper. Nothing. Again. Vada sighs. This means, she will have to keep looking for a clue to who her stupid father is. She's about to place everything back into the folder when on the inside of the pockets she saw something white. A white Sticky note. It must have been attached to one of the papers and fell off. She almost hadn't seen it. She wondered if her mommy knew it was in there. On the sticky note read Regina, and a number. She knew it read Regina because she had a friend in kindergarten named Regina. Maybe this Regina person would know who her father was. Vada heard the door handle jiggling so she quickly shoved the number in her pocket and put on her best smile.

* * *

Vada went to bed early. She wasn't sleepy. She was dying to make that phone call. She sneaked the house phone in her room with her and shut the door. She quickly ran to the other side of her bed and begin dialing the number.

* * *

 **Present Regina**

Regina had just sat down for dinner when her cell phone started ringing. She wondered who that was. She pulled out her phone and answered dryly.

"Hello? "

There was silence.

"Hello?" She asked again, curious this time.

"Um...Hi" Regina heard a little voice on the other end. Sounded like a child. "Is this...is this Regina Mills?"

Regina looked confused. Who on the other end of this phone. What child was playing with her. Was this a prank call?" She sighed. "Yes, yes it is"

"Oh...I was wondering...If um. If you knew my mommy. I found your number on some of her stuff" Vada explains.

"Your mommy?" Regina asks. "And who is your mommy?" Regina isn't sure why she hasn't hung up yet. Curiosity mainly.

"Her name is Emma" Vada explains.

Regina gasps and almost drops her phone. It's been years since she's heard that name come from anyone. No one remembered Emma, and Emma was dead.

"Did you know her. I'm trying to figure out who my dad is. My mom said that I didn't have one, but everyone has a dad. My friend Tommy at school told me that people who like each other has sex with each other. I'm not sure what that is though..." Vada explains.

Regina can't believe what's she's hearing. "How could you? I don't know who put you up to this sick joke, but, it's not funny" Regina's crying on the phone now. Vada is confused as too what's going on. "Was it Gold? He still remembers don't he. Look, don't call here anymore. Emma's dead. You don't have to rub it in"

"But" Vada starts to explain but is cut of by a dial tone. She stares at the phone. What just happened? She's confused. Did that lady say that her mommy was dead? Because, she's not. She's alive.

Her mommy is alive.


	7. Chapter 7

Vada didn't know what to do after that phone call. She didn't know what to make of it. It was obvious that the person Regina knew who her mother was. Otherwise she wouldn't have started to cry, or say that she was dead. Her mother wasn't dead. Vada wondered why the lady would say that her mom was.

It took her two weeks to get up the courage to call again. She waited until her mommy was at work and Lilly was watching her again. She hid in her room on the phone. She was greeted with the same dry voice. The person on the other end sounded so sad. Vada wondered why.

"Hello?" Regina answered.

"Hi, this is Vada" Vada greeted.

She heard a sigh coming from the other end. Regina remembered the voice. How could she not? "What do you want, Vada?" Regina asked.

"You knew my mommy right?" Vada asked.

"Your mommy?" Regina asked in disbelief. Emma didn't have any kids. She knew that for a fact.

"Yes. Emma. She's tall, long blonde hair, she has green eyes. Oh, and mommy has a tattoo too"

"A tattoo?" Regina asked. She wasn't sure why she was still on the phone with this kid. She wasn't sure why she was even entertaining this nonsense. She suppose she was happy that someone other than herself remembered Emma. Maybe it was just her imagination. Yes, that's it. She was imaging this. Her mind was playing tricks on her.

"Yeah. Her and Auntie Lilly has the same one. Mommy tries to hide hers all the time" Vada explains.

Emma doesn't have a tattoo. Regina thinks. Never had. And she would know. "My Emma didn't have a tattoo" Regina responds sadly.

"Your Emma?" Vada asks. Her mommy always called her _my_ daughter to others. And she called Lilly _her_ best friend. She wondered what Regina was to her mommy.

"I mean..." Regina sighed. "My Emma died" She admits. She could do that now without bursting into tears.

"Oh, I'm sorry" Vada apologizes. Maybe there was two Emma's. Her mommy wasn't dead.

Regina laughs, but it's not a happy laugh, it's a sad one. "How old are you?" Regina asks.

"I'm 7" Vada says proudly.

"And...your mommy is okay with you being on the phone by yourself, talking to a complete stranger?" Regina asks/scolds.

"She's doesn't care" Vada lies.

"You mean, She doesn't know" Regina corrects. She's come to the realization that the little girl on the other end is just some random kid, whose mother name just so happen to Emma. It's a coincidence. A very mean coincident. "I'm sorry, I did know a Emma, but I don't know _your_ Emma. Good luck sweetie" Regina adds before she hangs up the phone. She sighs and returns to the bottle of Vodka she has in her hands. Just one more glass and she will be able to sleep tonight.

* * *

 **Flashback 7 years ago**

Emma held her baby in her arms for the first time. She was so tiny. She came early but that was okay. Emma couldn't wait to meet her baby girl and here she was. She was so happy, she cried.

"She's beautiful Em" Lilly said as she took a picture of the sleeping baby and the new mother who looked like she just ran a marathon. She was happy for Emma, but after watching Emma give birth to the baby girl, she wasn't going to have children. Ever. It looked so painful.

"Congratulations Miss Swan" The doctor states smiling. "Have you decided on a name yet?" He asked patiently.

Emma looked at the doctor and her eyes widened. That's what she forgot. She forgot the name. She was a horrible mother. "Damn. How could I forget to pick a name" Emma asked. "I always just referred to her as my girl, or my baby girl, I forgot to pick an actual name" Emma whined.

Lilly smiled. "It's okay Emma, just pick a name you like"

"This is important Lilly, I can't just pick any name. She will carry this for the rest of her life. I want her to like it" Emma explains.

"How about Lilly?" Lilly asked.

"I'm not naming her after you" Emma rolls her eyes and rocks her baby girl in her arms.

"Then how about Emma Jr?" Lilly suggest.

"I'm not naming her after me either" Emma explains. "I want something unique. Something simple, something cute, but not too cute. Something sassy, something...I don't know..."

"Hmmmm" Lilly thinks. "What about Vada?"

"Vada" Emma thinks. "I've heard that name before, where have I heard that name before?" Emma questions.

"An old movie...My girl-"

Emma's eyes lights up. "Lilly, that's perfect, I had forgotten about that movie. You're the best!"

"Tell me something I don't know" Lilly teases.

"World, meet Vada Swan"

"Middle name?" The doctor asks.

Emma shakes her head. "She's just Vada Swan" She smiles and kisses her baby girl Vada on the forehead. Vada yawns and Emma thinks it's the cutest thing she's ever seen. She smiles. What a beautiful girl! This is the moment. This is the moment she decides to forgive Regina for everything she had done to her during her stay in Storybrooke. Gifting her with Vada is the greatest thing that has ever happened to her and Emma is grateful. She loves this little girl more than she loved herself. She had wanted to die before she found out about Vada. In fact, she thinks that she did die. If she did, she's in heaven now with this beautiful angel in her arms. Emma laughs at how corny her thoughts are. She has to forgive Regina. Regina is missing out on a beautiful creation. Their beautiful creation. And that's punishment in it's own. Emma can't help but think that if Regina had never sent her away that one night, she would have still been in Storybrooke, with Regina. They would have had Vada together. But Emma knows the moment she had Vada she would have ran. Vada would have given her the strength and a reason to flee from Regina. Emma loved Regina, but she loved Vada more. She wouldn't want Regina in their daughter's life. Regina may have been abusive with Vada just like she was with her.

Now that Emma was away from that Relationship, she could look back and clearly see what it was. Abuse. Sure she may have liked it at times, but it got out of hand at times as well. Emma always forgave Regina, because she loved her. And you forgive the people you love. Just like she forgives her now. She decides to close that chapter of her life. From now on, it's just Emma and Vada Swan...oh, and occasionally Lilly. Emma smiles.

"Can I hold my niece now, or are you going to hog Vada Emma?" Lilly questions impatiently.

Emma rolls her eyes. "I'm hogging Vada" She smiles. This is her life now, and she's loving it.

* * *

 **Present**

Vada couldn't get the lady from the phone out of her mind. She sounded so sad. She had lost her Emma. Vada would be crushed if she lost her mommy. She wanted to do something but what? Maybe she was just lonely. No one should ever be lonely. Vada heard the front door rattling and soon after talking, she knew her mommy was home. She smiled. She was so happy her mom was home, hopefully they could play now. Vada raced out her room door and placed the phone back on the receiver, she promised herself that she would call Regina back again the next chance she got. But for now, she was going to spend time with her mommy.

"Mommy, you're home!" Vada states excitedly running into Emma's arms.

"I am baby girl" Emma picks her up and kisses her.

"I've missed you" Vada giggles.

"And I you...how about we play the playstation before bedtime, huh?" Emma asks.

"Okay mommy, but you are going down" Vada now on the floor races over to the T.V and turns the game on.

Lilly shakes her head at the mother and daughter duo. She remembered the day Vada was born. It seemed each day they grew closer and closer. She envied them. Maybe having a child wouldn't be so bad after all.


	8. Chapter 8

Vada grabbed the phone from the hall table and ran to her room with it. Her mommy was napping. It's not that she wasn't allowed on the phone, it was just that she wasn't allowed to play on the phone. She didn't know how Emma would react to her talking to someone she didn't know. She didn't care to find out. She gently closed the careful not to make noise.

When she was inside she climbed on top of her bed sitting Indian Style. It had been an entire two weeks since her last talk with the woman named Regina. She had promised herself she would call the sad sounding lady back, and she meant that.

She dialed the number she just realized she knew by hard. At first her call went straight to voice mail. No, that wouldn't do, Vada thought to herself. So, she called again...Nothing. And again...again nothing. Vada Sighed. She was hoping that Regina wasn't ignoring her. She called again. Nothing. Vada called again and before the phone could even ring once Regina answered.

"What?!" She snapped.

That caught Vada off guard. "Um..."

"Well?" Regina asked.

"This is Vada..." Vada whispered shyly.

"Yes, I am aware" Regina states with a lot less venom in her voice. She still sounded annoyed. "It's 4 in the morning dear, why are you calling me so early?" Regina asked.

"It's after lunch time here" Vada explains.

Vada hears a sigh from the other end of the phone. "Look, I don't have time to explain the way time zone works. Maybe you should ask your mother, or...perhaps you should be in school, and not on the phone talking to complete strangers at 4 in the morning"

"...oh" Vada whispers sadly. For some reason she thought that Regina would be happy to get a call from her. "I'm sorry" She adds.

Vada hears another sigh, and this time, Regina sounds almost guilty for snapping at a little girl. She's not that person anymore. "It's...alright" Regina whispers into the phone. She glances at the clock once more. "If it's around lunch time, why aren't you at school, or I don't know, eating lunch?" Regina asks.

"I've already had lunch. And it's spring break. I'm bored..." Vada sighs. "I don't have anything to do, or anyone to play with. Mommy says that I can't play with Tommy because he wants to play mommy and daddy" Vada explains.

"Mhmm" Regina mumbles into the phone. Maybe she should change her number...

"I don't think that Mommy likes Tommy. I don't know why...Their names rhyme. Mommy and Tommy..." She casually explains.

Regina sighs. "Mhmmmm" It's not like a queen to mumble, but she's not a queen, is she? Nope, she's just a heart broken woman, a woman who misses the love of her life, and is currently being tortured by fate, because this little...girl, Regina thinks it's a girl. All children sound the same with their high pitched voices...anyhow, this little girl, won't stop calling her, and when she answers she rambles on about...whatever, and her mother, the child's mother, is no where to be found, and of course that irresponsible mother name has to be Emma. Like her Emma. Her Emma never got the chance to be a mother. No, she's dead. Her Emma would have been a great mother. She tunes back into the conversation when she hears the words dragon and tattoo. "What?" Regina asks.

"I said" Vada states. "Mommy has a tattoo of a dragon on her shoulder, but she hides it...my auntie Lily has the same one, same place but she likes hers...I think Mommy is taking me to the park later. I'm not going to tell her that Tommy is going to be there...Mommy hates Tommy's mommy. She once called her a bitch..."

Regina gasped. Not at the use of improper language, somehow she's not surprised about that. She's more surprised that, that Emma has a tattoo, of a dragon no less. Yes, fate is messing with her. Haven't she suffered enough?

Vada was so engrossed in her story that she didn't hear Emma entering her bedroom until it was too late.

"Hey...Vada" Emma states giving her daughter a confused look. What was she doing? "Who are you talking to?" Emma asks.

Regina on the other end freezes. She gasps. She slams a hand over her mouth. Her eyes widens. Why does that voice sound so familiar, yet different at the same time.

"Um..." Vada mutters still shocked by her mother's sudden appearance. What was her mommy doing up? Vada drops the phone on the bed without thinking. "I...um...no one" she lies.

"No one huh?" Emma smirks. "Is that Tommy?" Emma asks. When she is not answered she takes that as a yes and smiles wider grabbing the phone. She places it to her ear. "Tommy" Emma sings. _You little shit_ she thinks to herself. "Tommy, you better not be trying to get my little girl in trouble"

"Mommy" Vada whispers. Emma's embarrassing her, not to mention she's afraid of her mother finding out that it's not Tommy on the phone.

"Shhhh" Emma shushed Vada.

Regina is still frozen in fear. Why does this woman sound like her Emma? It's been 8 years, 8 long years. She still have Emma in her dreams, but dream Emma never talks. She just dies, over and over and over again. Even though it's been 8 years, Regina recognizes the voice right away. _'But it's not Emma'_ She reminds her self. No, this is not Emma. Not Her Emma. Regina doesn't even realize that she's crying until she here's Emma speak once more.

"Shit, I'm sorry kid, I didn't mean to make you cry..." Emma explains into the phone.

Vada is confused. Who was crying? No one was crying.

Regina says nothing. She didn't even know she had tears running down her face. She doesn't know whether she's dreaming right now, or if someone is playing a horrible trick on her. Either way is horrible.

Emma waits another moment and after a pregnant pause of silence, sniffling and soft cries, Emma scratches her head. "Uh" Emma says into the phone unsure of what to do, she just made a little boy cry. She didn't mean to. Vada will fix it. Emma takes the phone from her ear and passes it to Vada. "Here Vada...make sure he's alright...I'm going to pack snacks for the park..." Emma walks out confused. What was that all about.

Vada waits until Emma is out of her room door. "Hey" She whispers into the phone. Her mommy was right. Regina was crying. She's glad her mother thought Tommy was on the phone, she's not happy that Regina is crying. Why was Regina crying ? "...Regina, why are you crying?" Vada asks.

Regina holds the phone up to her ear. If it was possible, the phone would be half way through her face with the way she has the phone tightly pushed up against her face in hopes to gain another opportunity to hear Emma's voice. _No, not Emma's voice, Emma's dead_. Regina reminds herself once more. She wipes her face with a kleenex located near her. When will she stop being punished for Emma's death. It's not fair. She hadn't seen this coming. Any of it. Emma was supposed to be with her. But she wasn't. She was gone.

But why did the woman named Emma, sound like Emma? Coincidence? Regina thinks. Her brain is in overdrive. She's mourning Emma's death all over again. Her heart is telling her that Emma is alive. Her brain is telling her heart that she is dumb, and ignorant for even thinking that. Emma was dead. She watched her die. She dropped her dead body off in hopes doctors from this world would be better than Dr. Whale, but they said it was too late. There was nothing they could do for her. On the other hand, there is a little girl rambling in her hear. She's trying to hear past her, trying to hear Emma, not her Emma, Vada's mother Emma.

"Hey...are you listening to me?" Vada asks almost angrily into the phone snapping Regina out of her thought.

"Wha-" Regina starts confused.

"I have to go, my mommy wants me to help make snacks for the park, I have to go" Vada explains. Shes excited about the park.

"But, I-" Regina starts but is cut off by the 7 year old.

"I'll talk to you later" Vada quickly states. "I hope you feel better" She adds and the line goes dead.

Regina just holds the phone up to her ear. She don't want to put it down. Why would she? She heard the voice of an angel on the other side of the phone. Suddenly, she's more interested in Vada's mother. Emma. She couldn't wait for Vada to call her back. She had many questions for the little one. In the meantime...

Regina fell back down on her bed. Her heart hurt. It was restless. Regina glanced at the clock. It was almost 5. She knew there was no way in hell she was going back to sleep now.

* * *

 **Author's notes:**

 **Thanks for reading guys, please let me know what you think :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's notes :**

 **I didn't think that some of you guys would catch it, but yes, Emma is in a different time zone than Regina. Where on earth could Emma be? Whooo...spooky... lol. Keep reading to find out :)**

* * *

Emma decided to invite Lily to go to the park with them. She was right down the hall of their apartment building. Together they all walked down the street to the park. Vada who was holding Emma's hand as they walked pulled away once she saw a group of children under the monkey bars.

"I'm going to go play mommy. I think I see Tommy" Vada states and run off.

Emma and Lily walks over to the bleachers where the parents sit. Emma groans once she notices Tommy's mother.

"There goes that bitch" Lily mutters.

Emma sighs. "I see her...I think I made Tommy cry this morning on the phone" Emma explains under her breathe.

Lily laughs. "Well, he probable deserved it. Let's get this over with" She adds as they approach the group of parents.

* * *

"Hey Vada" Tommy greets once Vada is in earshot. She waves at him and some of the other kids say their hello's as well. She knows everyone here. There's Tommy, Candice, J.J and peter. They all go to her school, and she sees them almost every where that she goes.

"Hey guys. What are you doing?" She asks.

"We are about to play tag. And guess what?" Candice asks. "You get to be "It"

"Why do I have to be it?" Vada whines. "I'm always it"

"Because you are the newest one here" Tommy states. "When a new kid moves here, they get to be it. Until then..." Tommy hits Vada on the arm before they all start laughing and running away.

Vada sighs as she takes off behind the slowest kid who is J.J.

* * *

Emma sits two rows in front of Tommy's mom Courtney. Lily sits next to her and they both turn around to look at the red head.

"Look, Courtney-" Emma begins but is cut off.

"Swan. Why don't you shut up. I don't like you. You don't like me. Let's just ignore each other until we have to deal with each at work, or even when your little monster decides to get my Tommy in trouble"

Lily gasps and Emma takes a deep breathe before she responds. She hates this woman. "I was just about to apologize for making Tommy cry this morning on the phone, it wasn't my intentions"

"What are you even talking about?" The red head asks with a frown. "You didn't talk to my son, I was with him all day, unlike you, I put my child first"

"Excuse me?" Emma asks offended. "You know nothing about me, or my daughter. I always put Vada first, not that it's any of your business"

Courtney laughs. "What kind of mother hides what she does for a living to her child. You should be proud of what you do"

"I don't want her to ever worry about me, or worry whether or not I'm coming home" Emma explains angrily. Who does this bitch think she is.

"Well, you are in for a rude awakening Swan" Courtney states as she starts to pack her items.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Emma asks, annoyed and confused.

"You'll see" Courtney smiles. She stands and grabs her bag off the seat and moves further down from Emma and Lily.

"What did she mean by that?" Emma turns and asks Lily.

Lily shrugs. "I don't know. Who knows what that bitch is ever talking about. I can't stand her. I don't see why you won't just shut her up"

Emma sighs. "I can't Lily. I have to-" Emma explains but Lily cuts her off.

"You're not working right now"

Emma shakes her head. Lily don't understand. She never understands.

* * *

Later that night Emma laid down next to Vada in her bed. She couldn't get the words that Courtney spoke out of her head.

"Vada?" She questions.

"Yeah mommy"

"Are you happy?" Emma asks.

Vada frowns. "Uh...yeah, why would I not be?"

"I was just wondering, if you ever feel as if I'm not putting you first...If I'm not giving you enough attention or something" Emma shrugs.

"Oh" Vada seriously thinks for a moment. "I have no complaints" Vada states.

Emma smiles. Vada smiles. Then Emma remembers another thing from her conversation with Courtney. "Tommy wasn't on the phone with you this morning...was he" Emma felt the 7 year old stiffen next to her. That confirmed her suspension. "Who was on the phone Vada"

"I...I can't tell you" Vada admits.

"But, I'm your mom, you can tell me anything...no matter what it is" Emma explains. She can't force Vada to answer her. She's not a dictator. She's a mother. To a little girl.

"It was my friend...a new friend" Vada shruggs. "She's really sad, and I can tell that shes lonely" Vada explains.

In Emma's mind she sees a kid. A little girl that Vada has met a school. She lets out a sigh of relief. "You are such a caring friend. I am so proud of you" Emma smiles. "Maybe this friend can come over sometime"

Vada shrugs. "Hmmm...maybe...Can I have some cookies?"

Emma laughs. "Maybe tomorrow. It's bed time now"


	10. Chapter 10

**Regina**

It had been 3 days already. The longest 3 days of Regina's life. She stayed home all day not wanting to miss the call from the little girl, Vada. She had so many questions. So many questions she needed answers to. Who was that Emma, and why did that Emma, sound a lot like her Emma. Regina decided that if she was a robot, right now she would be malfunctioning from system overload, or being fed information that contradicted everything that she has ever believed in.

Maybe this was hell because she felt like she had died, and this was her very on hell. She was afraid. What if that really was Emma? She wanted it to be, then again, she was even more afraid that it wasn't. That woman being Emma, was impossible. Her brain was screaming that. It was as if someone was trying to tell her that the sky was blood red. It just wasn't possible.

When day 7 rolled around, Regina excitedly received a call. She hadn't even looked at the caller I.D. She just answered.

"Hello" She greeted.

"Oh, my apologies. It seems I have dialed the wrong number" She heard a familiar voice state laced with humor say. Regina sneered.

"Mr. Gold" Regina says through clenched teeth. She had many things to say to the imp but it wasn't worth holding up the line. "Goodbye" She adds before hanging up, hoping the little girl would call her back.

* * *

 **Vada**

So, it had been a whole 10 days before Vada got the opportunity to talk to Regina again. It's just that she had been really busy lately. She had to go back to school, Her mommy had been, well, her usual clingy self. Her auntie Lily always said that they were like 2 peas in a pod. Vada had no idea what that meant. All she knew, was that she hated peas. And every other vegetable there was.

But, today, she had the opportunity to call Regina. Her mommy was away working, and auntie Lily was watching her, and by watching her, she meant on the computer surfing the web.

The phone didn't ring once before Regina answered.

"Hello?" A desperate sounding Regina asks on the other end.

"Hi Regina" Vada states with a smile.

"Where have you been, I was waiting for you to call back" Regina asks rapidly.

Vada smiles. "Regina, did you miss me?" There was a moment of pause. "I missed you too" Vada admits.

Regina's at lost for words. All this time she has been waiting for this phone call. All the things she had wanted to say to this little girl, and now...nothing. And wait. Did the little girl just say she missed her? Regina shook her head. Just a kid being a kid. "Vada, I have some questions" Regina states.

"Um...what kind of questions?" Vada asks curiously.

"It's about your Emma...I just want to see if I did know her or not..."

"Was that the reason you were crying?" Vada asks.

"Uh, I...I don't know" Regina shrugs. She doesn't want to go back to that place. She's sick of being sad all the time. She needs to get confirmation that Vada's Emma, isn't _her_ Emma, and then she can resume her life. Her sorrow filled life.

"Oh..."

"Yes, well, what color is your mother's hair?" Regina asks. Simple question. Vada's already answered it for her once, but Regina wants her to answer it again. She's 7 after all.

"Um...I used to think it was yellow, but Auntie Lily told me it's blonde" Vada answers.

Regina's heart drop for two reasons. The first is because Emma didn't have a sister. She knows that for a fact. And it couldn't be Vada's father sister, because the little girl was calling asking about her father. She just had to ask to make sure.

"Is your auntie Lily your mommy's sister?"

Vada shrugs. "Yes. Mommy says that you don't have to share DLA to be related to someone"

Regina sighs. She's not sure if it's a relieved sigh, or not. "You mean DNA" She corrects.

"what?" Vada asks.

"Nothing...what color are your mother's eyes?"

"Green"

Regina sighs again. Time for the big questions. There is only two. Two questions that will tell her whether or not Emma is her Emma, or not.

"Two more question's Vada" Regina states taking a deep breathe. She swear there is a amp hooked straight to her heart because her heart is beating like a drum.

"Okay"

* * *

 **Author's notes:**

 **Okay, so that's it for now. Be sure to review...**

 **JK...lol got to love those cliff hangers :)**

* * *

"...Okay" Vada shrugs.

"What's your mother's last name?" Regina asks into the phone. If Emma was still alive, some where, some how, she wouldn't change her name. Why would she? Everyone in Storybrooke thought she was dead. And she was dead. Regina watched her die. But she needed these answers. She had to make sure.

"Ummm" Vada starts. "I can't tell you my last last, mommy said not to tell strangers my personal information" Vada repeats smartly, and shes proud of herself.

Regina on the other hand is raging right now. She grabs at her hair and pulls at it. She's trying to keep her patients. "Sweetheart, we are not strangers. We are friends. Besides, you know my last name don't you?" Regina asks.

' _Well, that is true_ ' Vada thinks to herself. "Okay, but you have to promise not to steal my _identity_ " Vada mispronounces.

"Yes, of course, I promise" Regina quickly agrees.

"Okay, Mommy's last name is Swan" Vada answers.

Regina gasps. She covers her hand with her mouth and the phone falls to the floor.

"Hello?" Vada asks. It's about half a second before Regina picks the phone back up.

"Sorry, sorry" Regina apologizes. Vada can hear clearly that Regina is crying again. She wonders why. "Last questions Vada..." Regina gets out through a cracked voice. "How did you get my number?" Regina asks. "Where did you find it?" Regina adds.

"Oh, well, Mommy was playing with popcorn one day, and it ended up all over the floor" Vada smiles and lies. "She told me I had to clean it up, and so when I was cleaning, the photo of mommy when she was pregnant with me fell on the floor, it broke, and there was papers inside"

"What kind of papers?" Regina asked.

"I don't know what there were. But they were in a brown folder, and inside the folder, I found a sticky note and it had your name on it. Regina...Mills. And your phone number. I think it was papers from before I was born" Vada states. "I looked at the date" She adds proud of herself. She giggled thinking that she could very well be apart of the gang on scooby doo.

"How old are you dear?" Regina asks holding her breathe. She know she said three questions, but suddenly, she has one more.

"I'm 7, almost 8. Mommy and me has the same birthday" Vada smiles.

Okay, maybe just two more. "Do you know how old your mommy is dear?" Regina asks.

Vada sighs. She's tired of this. "Mommy's old"

"What?" Regina asks in disbelief. She's not used to talking to children. She's so emotional right now. She's sad, depressed, angry, annoyed, and most of all curious. "Sweetheart. Do you know an age for your mommy. It's really important" Regina adds.

"She's 25" Vada confirms.

Regina's eyes widens. That's what she needed. To many similarities to be a coincidence.

* * *

 **To be continued... Don't forget to review!**


	11. Chapter 11

_"She's 25"_

That's what Regina heard last from the little girl Vada. And that's what's been replaying in her mind over and over again. Regina didn't know how to feel, what to do with this newly acquired information. She bit her bottom lip. It stated like salt. Oh right, she was crying. Regina took a deep breathe. Could her Emma possibly be alive? It surely seemed that way. If Emma was still alive she would have been 25 years old today. 25 going on 26. Her last name was Swan. Blonde hair, green eyes. It was all the same. That voice...

That voice Regina heard on the phone many days ago. It sounded like Emma's voice. The difference, Regina noted. Older. She sounded older. She sounded happy...She was happy. Regina bit her lip again. Her vision was blurry. If Emma was still alive, she's moved on. She has a daughter now. She's happy now. Without her. It's like the knife that broke her heart again 8 years ago was shoved back in and twisted painfully slow. She realized, she couldn't do this. She couldn't do this anymore. If Emma was alive, she was happy without her. If she was dead...well, she was dead. There was nothing Regina could do. She had lost Emma.

"Regina, why are you crying again?" Vada asked from over the phone as she wondered what Regina was thinking. Why was she so sad? Vada looks up at the light above her bed. It's flickering again. Her mommy said it was the faulty wires. _Stupid faulty wires_. Vada thinks before listening to Regina on the phone.

Regina covered her mouth with her hand quickly after a sob escaped. She tried to compose herself. "I'm sorry sweetie...I'm just so..." Regina starts but it's interrupted by a sob. Why can't she stop crying. Oh, her heart is broken, and it hurts. It can't be repaired, not this time. She suddenly realizes she had been given a second chance after all. And she was the one who blew it. Her first love was taken away from her, by Snow White. Her second love, was created by Snow White. Emma had loved her, Regina realizes that she was the one who caused Emma to commit suicide. Not commit, attempt. Attempt it. Regina's not sure how Emma survived, she just...did. For that Regina's grateful. She's glad Emma lived. She just wished it was with her.

"You're just sad" Vada whispers.

The voice interrupts Regina from her thoughts. "What"

"Your sad. You're sad because you thought your Emma died. You wish she was with you" Vada repeats some of what she's heard.

"What...?" Regina asks in disbelief. "What are you talking about?"

"You just said...Emma...suicide or something, but she lived" Vada explains. "What's...suicide?" She asks into the phone.

"I didn't say that out loud" Regina states feeling panicked. Exactly who is this little girl on the phone, she wonders.

"Yes you did. And, I'm Vada...you already know that" Vada says, quickly becoming bored with this conversation. Again.

"I did not" Regina insists.

"Did too" Vada counters.

The eye roll was automatic coming from Regina. She silently reprimanded herself for arguing with a little girl.

"I'm not a little girl. I'll be 8 September 21" Vada explains/pouts. She wasn't a little girl. She was almost 8.

Regina gasps. _That's Emma's birthday._

"It is" Vada states excitedly with a smile. Then it falters. "Wait a minute. You said you didn't know my mommy. How come you know her birthday?" Vada asks, suspiciously.

Regina's many things right now. Sad because, Emma's not here with her. Happy, happy Emma's alive. She would be lying if she was to say that she wasn't a tad bit angry for believing Emma was dead all these years, and she had been depressed, and mourning Emma. And finally, she was freaked out. This little girl...not so little girl, was having conversations with her when she hadn't even opened her mouth to say what she was thinking yet. Regina attempted to not think anymore, but how do one achieve that?

Regina couldn't do this on the phone. She had a lot of information she needed to process, and _she couldn't do it on the phone_. Regina didn't even bother to open her mouth. She didn't have to. It didn't take long for Regina to put two and two together to figure out how Emma survived that suicide. Magic. Emma had magic inside of her when Regina rushed her to the hospital. A tiny ball of magic that morphed into a baby girl. Emma was pregnant when she left Storybrooke. Vada didn't just have magic. She was magic. Emma was very powerful. Vada even more so to be able to mindlessly read Regina's mind over the phone, no less. Suddenly things started to make sense.

"I have to go, call me later" Regina thinks.

"Why do you have to go?" Vada asks, but is met with a dial tone. How rude.

1000's of miles away. Regina rushes to her bathroom and empties the contents of her stomach. She's going to be sick. Emotionally. Things are wrong. Very wrong. Regina sits back on the back of her legs and sobs.

"How am I going to fix this?" Regina questions. She gets no reply. It's just her here. And suddenly, she's desperate. Desperate to see _her_ Emma.

* * *

 **To be continued...**

 **I know, I know, It's kind of a short chapter, but we've had a major break through here. Be sure to review. I'm bouncing impatiently with excitement to know what you thought of this chapter.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Regina**

Regina immediately packed a couple of suitcases and loaded them into her trunk. She had one purpose, and one purpose only. To find Emma. She just had to see her for herself. There was still a shred of doubt in her mind that Emma was still alive. Mainly because she _watched_ her die. She also heard the doctor's confirm that Emma was dead. She also watched the nurses place a white sheet over Emma's head. That. That was the reason she had her doubts.

She didn't know what she was going to do when she found Emma. All she knew was that she had to see her. The only clues Regina had at the moment, was the phone number Vada called her on. That was it. After searching the internet, Regina came to the awkward discovery, that Emma wasn't even in the U.S, if she was to go by the area code from that phone number. She also kept in mind the time difference. Vada called her while it was 4 going on 5 in the morning here, while she was just finishing lunch there.

Regina searched for an Emma Swan on the web, but nothing showed up in the search results. If she were to go by the area code, Emma was in the United Kingdom and not the United States. Also, Vada would have just finished breakfast, and not lunch. But who naps after breakfast? Vada told her that her mommy was napping.

Regina was confused. Emma wasn't making it easy to find her, but Regina didn't let that discourage her. She was going to find Emma. She would just have to start from the very beginning. The hospital.

* * *

 **Emma And Vada**

It had been a whole day since Vada's last phone call with Regina. She was super confused by Regina's behavior. She hoped she would have another opportunity to talk to her soon. But, for now, she was trying to sneak and get cookies before dinner. Her mom said that it would spoil her appetite if she ate cookies before dinner, they both knew that wasn't true.

Vada turned and looked down the hallway where her mother was in her room and preparing for work. She made sure her mom was still in her room before she ran over to the kitchen counter and jumped upon the counter so that she could reach the cookie jar that was pushed all the way to the wall. She slid the jar closer to her and opened it.

"Vada"

Vada heard her mothers voice behind her. She rolled her eyes as she was lifted off of the counter and sat back down on the floor.

"Mommy" Vada whined. "I just want a little cookie, please" She begged.

"You can't Vada. You need to eat first. I'm just trying to be a good mother to you. What kind of mother would I be if I let you eat cookies before dinner?" Emma asked.

"A really cool one" Vada answered as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Dinner is almost ready..." Emma states as she places the cookie jar on top of the refrigerator. "We are having Chinese. I will be here in about 10 mins"

"But I'm hungry now" Vada whined. "I'm going to starve"

Emma laughed. "You'll be fine, just...go watch cartoons or something" Emma gently pushed her daughter towards the living room.

Vada was still upset that she couldn't get a cookie...she just wanted one, or three" She continued to pout as she walked to the sofa. "I want a cookie" She whined.

Emma laughed. She knew Vada was just trying to make her feel bad because she didn't let her eat the cookies.

"I really want that cookie" Vada mumbled again loud enough for Emma to hear.

Emma shook her head. She laughed silently until she felt something hit her in the head. She was about to freak out and turned around to see the cookie jar floating in mid air traveling to where Vada was sitting in the living room. She looked back at her daughter who had her back turned to Emma about to turn the T.V on. Emma gasped. Was Vada using magic? How was that even possible here in the land without magic. Emma grabbed the cookie jar out of the air.

Vada heard the gasp and turned around just in time to see Emma holding the cookie jar. "That's not fair. How come you get to have cookies and not me?" Vada asked.

"I'm not- I wasn't...I-" Emma was stumped. What was she going to do? "I was going to give you one" She lied.

Vada smiled brightly, and made her way over to Emma to get the cookie. Emma frowned, what was she going to do? She wasn't going to be able to hid this from Vada. She had a phone call to make. She needed help.

* * *

 **Regina**

Regina sighed impatiently. "I need to talk to someone in the records department. NOW!" She yelled and demanded.

"I understand that ma'am. Just calm down. Mr. Morgan is still on break" The redheaded woman behind the counter calmly stated.

"How long is his break?, I've been standing here for 20 minutes" Regina tightened her fist. She was standing in the hospital lobby. These people needed to hurry up.

"It's only been 5 min- Oh look, Mr Morgan is right there" The woman pointed.

"Finally" Regina turned around and looked at the man who the woman pointed to. "Mr. Morgan. I need to speak with you" She states rapidly as she rushes over. She needs to find Emma.

* * *

 **Emma**

Emma bit her lip as she held the home phone up to her ear. She looked at Vada who was across the room laughing at something Spongebob said. The phone ranged three times before some one answered.

"Hi, it's Emma...you said I could call you if I needed anything...well, something came up..." Emma quickly and quietly states. She nods as she listens to the person on the other end.

"I know, I know, I know it's been a while..." Emma rambles on twisting a stand of her hair, a nervous habit of hers.

She listens...

"It's my daughter...remember when I called before about her magic? Well, you told me she wouldn't be able to do much...but today, she caused an cookie jar to float in the air..." Emma explained quietly. She didn't want Vada to hear.

She listened for a moment.

"I see...well, what should I do. You said she wouldn't be able to do much outside of storybrooke" Emma states.

She listens but cut the person off on the other end.

"I know...I know...what should I do?"

She listens..."Mhmm..Mhmmm" She sighs. "What should I do?"

She listens. The person on the other end is not given her any solutions. Well, any good ones.

"Um...I know I shouldn't ask...but, How's Regina?" Emma asks quietly hanging on every word. She listens.

"I see...well, I'm happy she's still doing well...and happy..." Emma states. "Well, I have to go, thanks for the advice, and thanks for keeping our conversations between the two of us" Emma says. She listens for a while. "It has to be this way" She says sadly. "Thanks again, I have to go" Emma looks over to the door as she hears a knock on the door.

* * *

 **To be continued...**

 **OMG! Who is Emma on the phone with?! Lol...Thanks for reading. Remember to review :) If I get 10 reviews today, I will upload 2 chapters tomorrow!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's notes:**

 **As I promised, you guys get two chapters today, because you all killed it with the reviews! I love hearing your thoughts on this story. So enjoy, you've earned it :)**

* * *

 **Regina**

"What can I do for you, Mrs..." The large guy asked as he sat behind his desk. He twirled a ballpoint pen in his hand.

Regina, not one for wasting time cut him off. "8 years ago on March 2nd, I brought a teenager in. Her name was Emma Swan, however she was entered into your system as a Jane Doe. I...I need to know what happened to her" Regina quickly explained.

There was a moment of silence. The man in the chair starred at Regina, still twirling the ball point pen in his hand. Regina sat at the edge of her seat waiting for something. Anything. Any information...but...nothing. She snaps.

"Did you not just hear what I said?" She growls.

"Oh...I heard you, I just, I don't understand why you-" He starts but Regina cuts him off.

"It doesn't matter why! Nor is it any of your business" She states angrily.

The man laughs nervously. He places the pen down on the desk in front of him and pulls at his neck line. "Um...actually, it is. I can't just give you information. There is a law in place to protect patients, you know confidentiality and everything" He mutters. "You would need a warrant to look through our archive files. Especially considering the face that... it has been 8 years..." He adds nervously.

Regina sighs. "I really need to know what happened to Emma!" Regina states louder than necessary. She realizes that and a wave of hopelessness floods her. What if she never find Emma. Will her search end before it even begin? No. She can't give up. She blinks back the tears. "Please,...I really miss her" She looks from the man down in her lap.

The man can't help but feel sorry for this clearly broken woman in the seat in front of him. "Well, you said she was entered as a Jane Doe? We enter Jane Doe's into the system, but they are usually...you know...dead" The man states.

"She wasn't dead...please...just look in the system for any Jane Does that were entered March 2nd, 8 years ago...please" Regina half begged half demanded. She was frustrated. Angry, Sad, and afraid.

The guy took a moment and sighed. "Fine...I'll be back. 20 minutes top" He stood from his seat and exited the office leaving an very anxious and nervous Regina behind.

 **Emma's Apartment**

"Vada, be good for your Aunt Lily" Emma instructed as she kissed the top of Vada's head. She carried her black overnight bag that carried her work uniform.

"I will Mommy" Vada responded brushing Emma away. She tried to look around her mom at the T.V. "Mommy, move...I can't see the T.V" She whined.

Emma stood up. "Fine, whatever..." She countered playfully. "I will see you later, try not to watch much T.V tonight, I'm not raising a couch potato"

Emma turned towards the door as Lily walked in with her laptop. She handed Emma a thumb drive. "Good luck. You're partnered with Courtney tonight" She mumbles.

Emma groans. "I fucking hate her"

"Well, I told you we should be independent. But no..." Lily rolled her eyes playfully.

"You know I can't-"

"Have that around Vada, yes I know, besides, now you get to hear her brag about her brat Tommy" Lily states so that only Emma can hear. She sits down on the couch. "Hey squirt" She greets as she messes up Vada's hair. "How are you today"

"Shhhhh..." Vada mumbles eyes still glued on the T.V.

For once Emma is never more grateful for T.V. It's keeping Vada calm and happy, which means no magical accidents. She doesn't know what to do about them yet. Tonight, she has a lot of thinking to do. She sighs as she tosses her bag over her shoulder and heads out the door.

 **Regina**

To Regina, she had been in that office for a long time. It was hard not knowing what was about to happen. She wondered what the nameless man was going to say when he got back into the office. She sat stiff as a board with her hands in her lap. She was afraid to move a muscle. One wrong move and she would blow it. She has to keep from glancing at the clock on the wall. If there was magic in this land, she would have assumed someone placed a time freezing spell on her right about now. The room was quiet when she heard a loud ring that caused her to gasp and jump in her seat.

She calmed down when she just realized it was her cell phone. _Maybe it's Vada_. Regina thought to herself and hoped. Maybe she could get the child to tell her where she was, it would be a whole lot easier to find Emma. She hadn't expected another phone call for another week or two. She wanted to find Emma on her own so that she wouldn't spook Emma, and caused her to run. But, maybe she could indirectly ask Vada.

Regina fished in her Blazer pocket until her hand landed on something hard and she pulled out her cell phone. She growled when she noticed it was a call from Gold. _What the hell did he want?_ She wondered to herself. She couldn't stand that Imp. He was always "Accidentally" dialing her number. What an asshole. Regina disappointed at who was calling pressed the ignore button and shoved her phone into her pocket.

She heard someone clear their throat behind her. Regina turned and met eyes with the man she had been talking to. Her eyes followed him as he walked into the office carrying a brown folder. Regina eyed the folder. Was that it? Was a clue to Emma's whereabouts in there? Suddenly, she was more nervous. Her palms were sweaty. As soon as the guy sat down Regina cleared her throat, not trusting her own voice.

"So?" She asked.

"Well, I found a Jane Doe, that was entered on March 2nd, 8 years ago" The man announced.

"And?"

"Well, here's the thing. The paperwork must have been done incorrectly for that patient" The man states scratching his head.

"What do you mean?" Regina asks.

"Um...The patient was entered into the hospital, according to the files, but there was no reason why, Jane Doe was entered. There is just a standard patient description form, and entry form. Reason for visit...unknown. And then, there is a discharge paper...maybe it's on there" The man whispers looking back into the folder. "Uh...maybe Jane Doe came because she was pregnant. She received a pap smear, and an ultra sound, then was discharged. Which, is strange" The man states.

"Why?" Regina asked.

"Because, we don't even know Jane Doe's real name, there was no social security entered for her, no finger prints taken. Says here the patient was about 16 or 17, yet child services was not contacted. This is strange...perhaps paperwork got lost or something during the archive. That's pretty much all I can tell you. There is nothing else" The man states closing the folder.

Regina looks in her lap then remembers something the man said. "You said there was a description. Can you read that off to me? I need to know if that was Emma" She demands/pleads.

The man sighs. "Sure, um.." The man states opening the folder. "Patient had blonde hair, mid back length , green eyes, 5'4, weight 95 LBS...Um...that's pretty much it" The man laughs. "There wasn't even a blood sample taken. This Jane Doe, could have been anyone" The man shook his head.

Regina sighed. She most certainly thought that Jane Doe was Emma. It just had to be. Regina was going to go back to the hotel suite she rented and think about what her next step was. "Thanks" Regina says with a tight voice, before she stands and exits the room.


	14. Chapter 14

Later that night, Vada was laying in her bed thinking about Regina. Her mind had been on her a lot lately. She was always so sad. Vada wondered why. Her auntie Lily was still on her laptop, she wouldn't notice if she was on the phone. She just had to be really quite. Vada carefully got out of bed, trying to make sure the bed did not creek. She slowly opened her bed room door and creeped down the hall way to the house phone. She carefully picked it up and ran back to her room, and closed her door.

She sat back up on her bed and dialed Regina's number. It ranged one time before Regina answered.

"Hello?" Regina asked. She has been waiting on a phone call from Vada all afternoon. She had been hoping, even praying she would get a chance to talk to the little girl. She had to see Emma. She missed her so much. She just needed to see that she was alright. That she was still alive. Then she would figure everything else out.

"Hi Regina" Vada smiled.

"I told you to call me back, what took you so long?" Regina asked. She hadn't meant to say that. She was just so...anxious.

Vada smiled. "Did you miss me?" She asked.

There was a moment of silence. Regina thought about that question. Did she miss the child? She was indeed happy they were talking at the moment. Was it because she was looking for more information on Emma's whereabouts, or was it because she was happy to hear from Vada?

"Of course I did dear" Regina answered nonetheless.

Vada's smile widened. "I missed you too, Regina"

Regina paused. It's been so long since anyone was as nice to her as Vada was. Vada reminded Regina so much of Emma. Maybe it was because Emma was her mother. Regina decided to fish for some details. "Vada, Remember when I said that I didn't know your mother"

"Yeah"

"Well, turns out I do know her" Regina states.

"I know. I'm not ignorant" Vada mispronounces. "My friend Tommy's mommy told my mom that she was making me ignorant one day when she was fighting with her. But I'm not. I like to surround myself with people I find intellectually stimulating" She mispronounces again.

"That's nice dear" Regina answers the rambling child. The conversation is getting off topic so Regina decides to shift it back to Emma."Like I was saying, turns out that your Emma, is my Emma"

"My mommy is your Emma? How? Are you her mom or something? You don't sound old enough to be my grandma" Vada states with a giggle. Thinking about Spongebob's grandmother. Vada wishes she has a grandmother like Spongebob. Then she could have all the cookies she wanted.

"No, Emma was my...she was a very good friend of mines once" Regina answers.. "I really miss her" She answers truthfully. A single tear run down her face and she quickly wipes it away. Now every time she see's Emma, its a vision of her laughing, smiling at her. She did that so rarely. But when she did, it was breathtaking.

"I'm sure she misses you too. Would you like to talk to her?" Vada asks.

"No, I can't talk to Emma. Not yet" Regina answers quickly.

"Why not?" Vada asks confused.

"Because, we haven't seen each other in a really long time" Regina can't help it. This time, she doesn't even bother to dry the tears that fall. Thought of Emma being dead flash back into her mind.

"Why not?" Vada asks again.

"Because...well, she moved away" Regina responds sadly. It's not a lie. Emma did move away. She took all of Regina's happiness away with her. She missed Emma. She missed what they shared. Love.

"You could come visit her" Vada says excitedly but in an hushed tone.

"I would, but I don't know where she lives. If I did, I would surprise her. I'm sure she would love that" Regina lies. She knows Emma would not like that. She wondered what Emma would do if she saw her now? Run, hide? She didn't want Emma to run from her. To hide from her. She wanted Emma to love her. She wanted Emma to be her's again. But, she knew that may never happen. Vada interrupted her thoughts.

Vada smiled. "Our birthday is coming up. You should surprise Mommy on her birthday" She says excitedly.

"You know, I think that's a great idea" Regina smiles. She notes that this time, Vada is not in her head. It may have just been an Ideal forming in her head. "I would do that, but I don't know where she stays anymore"

"Oh, well, we move around a lot. But, I could give you my address" Vada says proudly.

"Really, would you do that? I'm sure your mommy would love to see me on her birthday. It would be a really nice... _surprise_. Regina states, heart racing at the thought of seeing Emma again.

"Yeah"

"But, we have to keep this a secret, between just me and you okay"

"Okay" Vada answers with a smile.

"Promise"

"I promise" Vada nods.

"Hold on, let me get a pen and a piece of paper, okay sweetie?" Regina asks. She grabs the little hotel pad they keep for guests and the pen. She opens the pen and tries to scribble to make sure the ink is working. "Okay, I'm ready"

"Okay...it's um...Apartment 77...Umm" Vada thinks.

Regina supresses a groan. Maybe Vada doesn't know her address after all.

"14 Tottenham Court Road" Vada recites. "Hmmm...London, England"

Regina gasps as she writes down the address. "Emma's in London"

"Yeah, we moved here last year" Vada answers.

"Thank you so much Vada"

"Your welcomed Regina...so..." Vada thinks. Now that she's helped Regina, maybe Regina can help her. "Do you know who my dad is?" She asks.

Regina looks up from the pad. She starred out in front of her. "I think I might have an idea sweetie" She says with a soft tone. She does. It's so obvious, and yet, so...impossible. But impossible seems to be the theme of her life now.

* * *

 **To be continued...**

 **Don't forget to review guys :) Thanks for reading!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Extra chapter today! Enjoy :)**

* * *

 **Vada**

Vada had to end her call with Regina early due to the fact that Lily was coming to check on her. She quickly said goodbye and pretended to be asleep. She would return the phone later on. When she heard Lily close her room door she let out a breathe she hadn't realized she was holding. She was so excited. She was going to surprise her mother with Regina. Her mommy was going to be so happy to be reunited with an old friend. It would be the greatest birthday present ever. And even better, Vada would be able to find out who her father was. Regina knew. She just had too. Vada smiled before she turned over in her bed and fell asleep.

 **Regina**

Regina hung up the phone. She smiled silently to herself. She was excited. She was going to see Emma soon. She didn't know what to expect, or what was going to happen. It didn't matter. All that mattered was that she was going to see her. See the woman who she loved. Who she had mourned for, for 8 whole years. Her Emma. It was like a dream come true. She didn't deserve this, she didn't deserve to know that Emma was still alive. She smiled.

She was also curious about Vada. Was she Vada's other parent? She knew she would be able to tell the moment she laid eyes on the little girl. If Vada was her's, she would be 50 percent Regina, and 50 percent Emma. That's how magic worked. That's how a true love baby is made. She was nervous all the same. She still had no idea what she was going to do.

But, for the moment, she picked up her laptop she brought with her and logged into the hotel's wifi. Finding the closest airport she booked the next available flight to London. It was at 3:30 in the morning. It was way overpriced, and not a good seat, but she didn't care. She just wanted to see Emma. She glanced at the clock and decided that she would grab a cup of coffee before she showered. She couldn't eat anything right now. She was too nervous. She was going to see Emma soon, she was going to see _her_ Emma.

 **Emma**

Emma sat tight lipped in her car. She was trying her best not to say anything more than what she had to, to Courtney. She listened as the woman complained.

"I just don't understand why you are here" Courtney shook her head.

"I just don't see why you feel the need to voice your opinion all the time" Emma countered. She was becoming quickly annoyed. She slowly drove down the empty streets of London and pulled up in front of a apartment complex. This was her last delivery for the night. She checked the file that was Lily uploaded into her thumb drive that was now attached to the GPS. "This is the place. Are you going up, or am I?" Emma questioned pulling out a box of what appeared to be Tic Tac's out of the glove apartment and handed them out for Courtney to take.

Courtney snatched the box out of Emma's hand and opened the door. Emma rolled her eyes. She hated this. She hated doing this. But, this was her life. It paid the bills. It helped her provide for her daughter. She sighed and watched her watch.

1 minute turned into 5 minutes, and 5 minutes turned into 10. She was becoming worried. She glanced out of her rear view mirror and noticed that there was no one around. She looked at the apartment door Courtney had gone into and wondered what was up. All she had to do was place the "tic tac's" in the correct mailbox and return to the car. It wasn't rocket science.

"Damn it" Emma muttered. She opened the car door and locked it when she got out. Walking up to the apartment she opened the unlocked door. When she was inside she noticed about 10 mailboxes lined up against the wall. Number 8. The one Courtney was supposed to put the Tic Tac's in, was opened and empty Emma noted. She looked around the empty hallway and wondered where the hell her partner was. Suddenly, the door to Apartment 10 opened and Courtney walked out.

"What are you doing out here?" She asked grabbing Emma by the arm and pulling her outside.

"What were you doing in there? We do not interact with customers" Emma argued quietly. "Do you know how dangerous that is?" Emma asked.

Courtney laughed as they entered the car. "Oh Swan, you just don't know. I wasn't going to tell you this yet, but next month, we are going taking offline costumers"

Emma froze with her mouth opened. She didn't sign up for this. This wasn't good.

 **Regina**

Regina tried to get some sleep, but she couldn't. She was too excited. She was going to see Emma. The flight would take almost 7 hours. It seemed like such a long time. Regina was bouncing with excitement. This was happening. She was going to see Emma. She just wanted to see her.

She checked her car into the airport storage. When she get to London she would simply rent a car and use that to travel the rest of the way to Emma's. She just couldn't believe that this time tomorrow, she would be near Emma. She smiled and wiped the tear out of the corner of her eyes. Now was not the time for tears. She needed to get a grip. It was all happening so fast, yet so slow at the same time. She took a deep breath.

"Flight 23 to London is boarding" The automatic recording states over the loud speaker.

Regina walks with her carry on to board the plane.


	16. Chapter 16

**Vada**

The sun woke Vada up the next morning. She smiled when she noticed an arm around her. She turned over and looked at her mommy. She would often wake up like this. With her mom sharing her bed with her. Vada smiled remembering that it was Friday. Her mommy had the weekends off. Friday, Saturday, and Sunday, that meant, they could play all day and do fun stuff. Vada glanced at her spongebob digital clock that sat on her nightstand. The numbers were bright. It read 10:12 am. She decided to wake her mommy up.

"Mommy" She whispered. Her voice still sounding "sleepy" Emma didn't move so she poked her forehead. "Mommy, wake up. It's time for lunch"

Emma sighed and tried to shake away what ever was touching her. When it didn't stop touching her she slowly started to wake up and realize it was Vada. She jolted awake when she felt a finger enter her nose and heard giggling. Emma opened her eyes and smiled at Vada.

"That is so gross Vada" Emma says. "Good morning sweetie. Did you sleep well?" Emma asked.

Vada nodded. "Mommy, it's lunch time, I'm hungry" Vada announces.

Emma's eyes widen and she sits up quickly. Have she slept through lunch? Her daughter must be hungry. She glances at the clock and relaxes. It's only 10:14. Vada will live. "Sweetie, it's too early for lunch, and too late for breakfast. That means, we need to have..brunch" Emma explains.

"Oh..." Vada answers.

"What would you like it eat?" Emma asks.

"Hmmm...I get to eat breakfast and Lunch at the same time?" She asks.

"Yep"

"Well, can I have pancakes, strawberry milk, a cheeseburger, french fries, and a grilled cheese" Vada listed.

Emma laughed. "Don't you think that's a bit much, you can't eat all that"

"Can too" Vada laughed. She picked up a pillow from the bed and hit Emma with it before jumping out of the bed and racing into the living room.

"Oh, it's on" Emma yelled getting up and running behind Vada

* * *

Turns out Emma didn't know how to make pancakes. Or a cheese burger. Or french fries. So, they simply had a grilled cheese and some strawberry milk. That, she could make.

* * *

 **Regina**

"Attention passengers". Regina heard the stewardess say into the micro phone. "We will touch down in about 30 minutes. Please use this time to collect all your personal belongings and store them securely into compartment over your head. Make sure all seats are upright and seat belts are on correctly. Someone will come by and pick up any trash you may have. We hope you have enjoyed your flight and that you will see you again" The woman smiled and placed the microphone down.

Regina was positively excited. Soon, soon she would see Emma. Nothing could kill her mood right now.

* * *

 **Emma**

After brunch Emma decided to take Vada to the movies. She just wanted to spend time with her daughter. Just the two of them. She had a lot to think about. Her career she wasn't sure of anymore. Their location. She missed the states. The school Vada was attending wasn't catering to her daughter's educational needs. And, she didn't know how safe they would be here anymore. Her job description was changing, without her permission. She had to get out, but one does not simply get out of her profession.

Emma couldn't concentrate on the movie. Her thoughts ran rapidly, thinking of solutions. She needed out.

* * *

 **Regina**

Regina sat in her rental car in front of the address Vada had given her. As soon as she laid eyes on the apartment building. Regina couldn't help the doubt that immediately clouded her mind. What if the girl gave her the wrong address. She couldn't even tell the difference between breakfast and lunch. Why did she listen to a 7 year old? Here she sat in London. She was in London. What if she got the wrong address?

Regina didn't know what to do at the moment. She couldn't just knock on the door. _Or could I?_ She questioned herself. She shook her head. No, she couldn't just appear in front of Emma. She didn't know what to say. What should she say?

 _'Hi Emma, I've missed you, let's go home'_

That's what she wanted to say. She wanted Emma with her. Even after all this time, her love for Emma hasn't decreased. It increased. She longed for Emma. She also wanted to say:

 _'How could you, how could you let me think you were dead. Do you know what that did to me? I was lost without you'_

But she knew she couldn't say that either. She was hurt. Hurt that Emma would have rather played dead for 8 years, than be with her. But she knew how that conversation would go. She just missed Emma. There wasn't anyone else in the world she'd rather be with. When Regina Mills loves, she loves hard.

Now, she would play the waiting game. If Emma Swan lived here, she would come out at some point, right? Regina bit her lip. She would wait.

* * *

 **Emma**

The movie ended rapidly, in Emma's opinion. That, or she was in deep thought. She hadn't even known that it was over until Vada started tugging on her shirt.

"Mommy, the movies over. Did you not watch it?" She asked as she looked up at Emma.

Emma looked down and laughed. "You have popcorn and butter all over your face"

Vada smiled. "It was yummy"

"I see"

"And, I ate it all by myself" Vada states proudly. " An extra large. I told you I could"

"That you did"

"I have to go to the bathroom now. Can we go" Vada asked.

Emma nodded. "Let's go"

* * *

After the trip to the bathroom, Emma decided to go back home and order pizza. By the time the pizza actually arrive, Vada and herself would be hungry again.

* * *

 **Regina**

Regina looked at her watch. She had been sitting in her car for about 3 hours now. And nothing. No one came out, no one entered. It was Friday. She assumed people would be out enjoying the day. She sighed. But gasped as she spotted blonde hair in her rear view mirror. She turned around in her seat. Thankful for the tinted windows. A tall blonde got out of her car. All Regina could think of was Emma. Was that Emma? Regina had to remind herself not to get her hopes up. There are a lot of blondes in the world.

She watched as the woman shut her car door and walked around to the opposite side of the car and opened the back door. She held her hand out and a tinier hand slid in hers. A little girl with darker blonde hair jumped out of the car. She could see the little girl smiling up at the tall woman who hadn't turned around yet. The little girl said something to the tall woman, which must have been funny because they both started laughing.

The tall woman closed the door and pressed a button on her key ring locking the she turned around Regina gasped again. The woman was a distance away, but Regina recognized her anyway, it was Emma. The smile. It was Emma. As The two walked closer, the little girl skipped down the sidewalk, and the tall woman walked next to her. Regina threw her hand over her mouth as she watched Emma. It was her Emma. She wasn't dead. Regina couldn't help the tears that started to run down her face. Emma, her Emma, she was alive. Regina looked at the little girl. She was so tiny, and so cute. She watched as the little girl playfully hit Emma and took off for the door.

Emma's face lit up and she took off behind the little girl. Both of them eventually disappearing behind their door.

Regina sobbed. Was it happy tears, or sad ones. She couldn't tell. She needed to get herself together before she decided what to do. She willed herself not to cry but the tears continued to fall anyhow. What was she going to do. How was she going to get her Emma back?

...And, her daughter.


	17. Chapter 17

**Regina**

Regina sat in her car for hours. It had taken her that long to get herself together. She starred at the door the whole time. She felt a pang of jealousy when she saw a young man walking up Emma's steps but relaxed when she realized, it was only the pizza man. What if Emma moved on? It had been 8 years. Emma was now a beautiful woman. She could easily have any man...or woman she wanted. Regina couldn't stomach the thought of Emma with someone else. She had just found out that Emma was still alive. She couldn't help but want her back.

There was so much she wanted to say to the younger woman. Things she never thought to would ever get the chance to say. She missed Emma. Emma was her everything, and it pained her to think that she moved on.

Regina had to do something. She couldn't just sit in this parking lot all day. The longer she waited, the longer it would take to get her Emma back.

She took a deep breathe before reaching for her door handle.

* * *

 **Emma**

Emma stood in the hallway looking at Vada who was on the couch watching T.V. Emma was calling Lily. They really needed to talk. She wanted to think about her decision before actually talking to Lily about it.

The phone ranged three times before Lily picked up.

"Yo" She greeted.

"Lily. Can you come over. We need to talk" Emma got straight to the point.

There was a moment of silence. "Yeah, of course. Is everything alright Em?" Lily asked.

Emma sighed, and ran her fingers through her hair, causing her to remember the fact that hadn't showered since last night. "I don't know Lily" She admitted.

"Oh...damn. Yeah, I'll be over in about 10 minutes. I'm headed home right now. I'll see you soon" Lily explained.

"Okay. Thanks" Emma states.

"Hey, Vada, I'm going to take a quick shower okay, I shouldn't been in here longer than 5 minutes top" She states. She'll take a quick shower before Lily arrives.

"Alright Mommy" Vada yells back and turns her attention to the T.V screen.

* * *

 **Vada**

About 5 minutes later, Vada hears a knock at the door. She looks at it and then looks to the bathroom where her mother is showering.

"MOMMY!" Vada yells. "DOOR!" She adds.

There is another knock. Vada sighs. She can't hear the T.V with all this knocking. She stands up and walks over to the closed bathroom door. "Mommy, someone's at the door" She explains.

"Someone's at the door?" Emma asks to confirms. "Damn it" She curses. Lily told her she was 10 minutes away. She's early, which never happens. "It's auntie Lily Vada, let her in" Emma instructs.

Vada sighs. "Fine"

She walks back into the living room and walks towards the front door where another knock is heard. She unlocks the top lock, then the bottom before opening it. She expect to see her aunt Lily standing there, but it's not. It's someone she's never seen before, and yet, someone who looks slightly familiar.

"Hi" Vada greets.

The woman looks down and smiles. Regina takes a good look at Vada. She can see herself in Vada. The eyes, the nose. It's all her. She sees Emma as well. She has a daughter. She has a 7 year old daughter. She tries not to think about the 7 years she has missed out of. She's not here for that right now. She's here to see Emma. "Hello dear"

Vada immediately recognizes the voice. It's a little different from what it sounds like on the phone, but yet, it's somehow the same.

"Hi Regina" Vada greets again. "What are you doing here?" She asks.

"I came to see...see you and your mother" Regina states casually. She tries to hide the emotions she's feeling on the inside. She doesn't want to scare her daughter.

"Oh, well, mommy is in the shower right now" Vada informs her. Vada looks around the living room, and Regina is confused. She looks back up at Regina and tires to push her out the door.

Regina is even more confused. "What are you doing dear she asks as her daughter attempts to push her out the door way.

"You have to leave. And don't come back for 5 to 7 days" She grunts and tries harder.

Regina reaches down and grabs the hands that are pushing her in her stomach gently. "Sweetie, stop that"

"But" Vada whines and looks back at the bathroom that Emma is currently in. "You're supposed to be a birthday surprise for mommy. You can either be here on our birthday which is in 5 days, or our birthday party next weekend, which is in 7 days. You're going to mess up everything"

"Sometimes, people get an early birthday present. And I really miss your mommy. I would like to see her. Now, may I come in?" Regina asks. She's coming in anyhow. She's not leaving until she sees Emma. She doesn't have to wait long. She hears a door opening inside the apartment. She's still standing in the door way, but from here, she can see the hall way. A tall blonde walks out. She has on shorts and a tank top, and is drying her hair with a towel. "Emma" Regina whispers.

"Vada. Did you let Lily in?" Emma asks as she looks towards the door. Her eyes widens. She looks as if she's seen a ghost. "Regina" Emma whispers. The towel she was holding falls unceremoniously to the floor. Emma can feel her heart racing.

"Emma, can we talk" Regina asks still standing in the door way.

Emma simply stares with her mouth open, because seriously. How is Regina even here right now? How did she find her. All the way in London. How did she know she was still alive.

"Mommy, don't be rude" Emma hears Vada say.

Emma ignores her. Vada's voice reminds her that her daughter is in the apartment. "Vada. Get away from her" Emma instructs.

"Emma" Regina calls out calmly.

"Mommy" Vada whines.

"Vada. NOW!" Emma demands in a stern voice. "GO! to your room" She points behind her. Her jaw tightens as she locks contact with Regina, glaring at her. She's angry. Yes, she had forgiven Regina. Yes, she still loves Regina. It may sound crazy, but the feelings she has for Regina will never stop. She loves her. She had a true love child with Regina to prove it. But as much as she loves Regina, and misses her, every damn day, She loves Vada more. And she doesn't want Vada around Regina. She will not allow Regina to hurt her daughter. Their daughter. The fact that even after all these years, Emma wants to go over and give Regina a hug, pisses her off. After every damn thing Regina did to her. She still loves her.

Vada glares at Emma but does as she's told anyway. She crosses her arms over her chest and stomps to her room, making sure to stick her tongue out at Emma on the way. " _Meanie_ " Emma hears Vada mumble as she closes her door.

It's just Emma and Regina now.

"Go away" Emma demands. She hasn't moved from her spot in the hallway.

* * *

 **To be continued...**

 **I know. A big cliff hanger. Be sure to review. And like last time. If I get 10 reviews today, I will post two chapters tomorrow :-)**

 **And don't worry, We will learn what Emma's job is pretty soon, so far, no one has guessed correctly. If anyone does guess correctly, I will shout you out!**


	18. Chapter 18

"Go away" Emma demands. She hasn't moved from her spot in the hallway.

"Emma please, I just want to talk" Regina begs. She actually begs. She's missed Emma. She's not to proud to beg if that means having Emma back.

"I don't want to talk to you. I want you to get the hell out of my house, get back in...what ever the fuck you came in, and never show your face around here again" Emma spat harshly.

That cut like a knife in Regina's heart. But it didn't hurt as much as if did when she thought that Emma was dead. But, it still hurt. She bit her lip and broke eye contact with Emma, looking over in the corner of the room. A tear slipped out and she hoped it was too small to notice.

But, it was noticed. Emma noticed it. Seeing Regina cry, made her sad. She didn't like this. The last thing she needed right now, was for Regina to come back. She had enough problems all ready. She didn't need this. She didn't want to deal with this.

"Emma, I've missed you. I just...I had to see you" Regina admits. Voice a little low.

Emma swallows hard. She clears her throat before crossing her arms over her chest. "I don't care. You need to leave. Now" She says in the same tone she used on Vada not to long ago. Regina's looking at her again.

"We both know...It doesn't work that way Emma. It never has..." Regina replies sadly. "I can't stay away from you..." She admits. She knows it's true. The harder Emma push her away, the more she wants Emma. But she wants to show Emma that, she's changed. She can be nice to her. She loves her. She needs her. And besides. She's the mother of her child. "Vada's mines. Isn't she?" Regina asks.

After hearing Vada's name coming from Regina's mouth, Emma snaps. "No, Vada is not your's. She's mine. And mines alone"

"You just answered my question. Vada's not your's. She's ours. You were pregnant when you faked dying" Regina states before she thinks about what she is saying. She didn't want to say that, but it's out now, she can't take it back. Speaking of which. "Do you know how devastated I was when I thought you were dead Emma? You should know I cried for you every night. I couldn't even sleep because at night I had nightmares of you dying, over and over and over again in my arms for 8 freaking years" Regina states. Suddenly she's angry. "How dare you?"

Emma laughs humorlessly. "Oh, you're blaming me? For what? For leaving you? And just so you know, I didn't fake my death. I actually wanted death. You know why, Regina? Because being dead was a whole lot better, than being with you!" Emma regretted her words as soon as she said them. She didn't want to hurt Regina's feelings. She was angry, and she just wanted her to leave. She didn't want Regina here. She wanted to move on. "And boo whoo...go complain to someone who cares. If you think I'm going to feel sorry for you, I'm not. You deserve every bad thing that happens to you for that shit you put me through"

Regina gasped. She starred at Emma. Emma's hurtful words tore into her ruthlessly. She felt another wave of tears forming behind her eyes. She refused to cry in front of Emma. Regina turned on her heels and headed back to her car. On her way out she bumped into a tall brunette, It was Lily.

"Hey!" Lily called out looking back at Regina who was quickly making her exit towards the parking lot.

The first thing Lily noticed was Emma's front door opened. "Em, you can't leave your door open, you don't know what kid of crazy person could just walk-" Lily's rant was cut short when she noticed Emma sitting on the floor in front of the bathroom door. She rushed in closing the door behind her. "Oh my God Emma, are you okay? Is Vada okay?" She asked mind immediately coming up will all sorts of scenarios. Lily fell to her knees next to Emma, and placed an hand on her shoulder. Emma jumped, she didn't even hear Lily coming in. She looked at Lily and Lily could see that her eyes were red from crying, and the tears that quickly fell from them."Damn Emma, what's the matter? You look almost as bad as some broad I saw headed towards the parking lot" Lily muttered.

Emma sighed. "I can't tell you Lily" She used the towel that was on the floor to bury her face in.

Lily looked offended. "And why not?"

"You wouldn't understand" Emma shook her head, now drying her eyes.

"You mean, you called me over here, to tell me that you couldn't tell me what is wrong with you?"

Emma shook her head. "I have a personal problem, but WE, we have another problem I need to talk to you about" Emma explains. Not even able to get her mind off of Regina. What she needs to talk to Lily about is indeed important. But all Emma can think about. Is Regina. How hurt she looked when she left. Emma knows she's coming back. She just don't know when. A part of her is happy Regina will return. There's still a lot of stuff she wants to say to the older woman. Older, yet still the same as Emma last saw her. The other part of her, wants Regina to leave her alone forever. She's just reentered Emma's life and ripped ever emotional tear on Emma's heart further apart. Or at least that's how Emma feels.

"What is it Emma?" Lily asks. She needs to know, now. She can't stand not knowing something.

Emma opens her mouth to explain, to recite the speech she worked on while she was in the shower, but before she could, Vada walks out of her room.

"Mommy" She calls out.

Emma looks at Vada and wipes her eyes quickly, trying to put on a brave face. She smiles. "Hi sweetie. Do you need something?" Emma asks.

"Why are you crying?" Vada asks.

"I'm not...I was just sad, but I'm much better now sweetie"

Vada considers her mother's words for a second before deciding to move on. "Where's Regina mommy?"

"She's gone. She had somewhere to be" Emma lies. She don't want her daughter anywhere near Regina. "Sweetheart, I don't ever want you to talk to Regina again, okay?" Emma asks.

Vada frowns. She nods. She heard the conversation between her mother and Regina. How could she not? They were screaming at each other, besides, Vada had her door cracked a little so she could hear. She didn't even understand 10 percent of what was going on, but she knew it sounded messy. "Mommy...I'm sorry Regina is here"

Emma looks confused. "It's not your fault little one"

Vada looks down at her socks. "It is mommy...I called her. I told her where we lived" Vada explains.

Emma gasps. Lily looks confused. Whose Regina.

Vada starts crying. "I'm so sorry Mommy, I thought you would be happy to see her. I thought she was nice"

Vada crying caused Emma to start crying again. She reached out for Vada who ran into her arms. "Shhh...it's okay sweetheart. Just, please, don't ever do that again"

Vada nodded and cried.

Emma cried to. She picked Vada up and turned to look at an confused Lily. "Lily, I'm sorry, but this will have to wait until tomorrow" Emma states.

"Um...Emma, are you in danger, would you feel better if I stay the night, I mean, I wouldn't mind" Lily states.

Emma thinks for a moment and nods. "yeah, please stay"


	19. Chapter 19

**Regina**

Regina laid in the hotel suite's bathtub. Thinking. So, tonight didn't go the way she wanted it to. She didn't know what she expected to happen, but she...she didn't want to go in there and accuse Emma of breaking her heart. Even thought she did. She wanted a peaceful reunion. She sighed. The water in the tub was now cold. She didn't care.

" _You deserve it_ "

The sound of Emma's voice entered her mind. Those wasn't her exact words, but they might as well had been. Regina, didn't know how to handle this. Here she was in London, trying to win Emma back. She was doing an horrible job so far. She left Emma that night because she was about to have another breakdown. She didn't want Emma to see that. She didn't want anyone to see that.

She remembered looking past Emma. Vada was peaking from the small opening in the door. Hearing everything. She didn't want her to hear any of it. Any of her conversation with Emma. She didn't want Vada's image of her to be tarnished. She had just found out about her daughter, she was making a bad impression already. She noticed the fear in her daughter's eyes. She had to leave. No good would have came from her staying. Not tonight anyway.

* * *

 **Emma**

Emma cuddled with Vada until the tiny blonde was sleep. Emma knew it was going to be a long night. Regina was back. She had saw her hours ago, and yet it seemed like so long ago. She wished Regina would just leave her alone. Why couldn't she just let her be happy? Besides, wasn't Regina happy anyhow? She has a husband in Storybrooke. The one Regina choose over Emma. She should go back and be with him.

A heavy sigh coming from Vada brought Emma out of her inner battle. She carefully slid her arm from under Vada and carefully stood from the bed tucking Vada in. She bend down and gave her a kiss before exiting her room. She headed for the living room. She and Lilly still needed to have that talk.

There was light coming from the living room due to Lily's laptop. Emma walked over and sat beside her best friend. "Lily. Can we have that talk now?" Emma asked.

Lily nodded. "Go ahead" She responds closing the laptop and sitting it on the coffee table. "What's up" She asked once Emma had her undivided attention.

"I um...I think we need to reconsider our career choice" Emma says simply.

Lily gives her a look for complete surprise, and confusion. "I'm sorry Em, I don't think I heard you right. Care to say that again...with an explanation attached"

"Last night, I was on my runs with Courtney. We were delivering to user Charliemarie98" Emma spoke trying to remember all the details. "She said she wanted to make the run, so I gave her the Tic Tac's and she walked into the building. She was taking a really long time, and I was becoming worried, so I followed her. The drop off location was empty, as was the hall ways" Emma explained. She paused to catch her breathe but before she could continue Lily asked.

"Well, where the hell was she"

"She was in a room. Apparently looking for new clients. I don't think she delivered the product" Emma admitted.

Lily sat back on the sofa. "Damn. Do she know how dangerous that shit is?" Lily asks looking pissed off.

"She don't care Lily. She sends Tommy by the fucking high school every morning with skittles. And she's mad with me because I'm not allowing Vada to do the same. She says we are going to start taking offline orders as well" Emma closes her eyes and rubs her temples. "What the fuck have I gotten myself into?" Emma asks. "We can't keep doing this. The reason I agreed was because the pay is good, The hours are okay, I get to spend almost every waking moment of Vada's with her. And, I thought exploring the world would be nice, but...this...this isn't worth it. It's too risky"

"I get it" Lily simply states. "But, there's nothing we can do about it Em, except be really careful. Everything will be alright"

Emma laughs. "Easy for you to say. You never touch the product. You simply sit behind the computer all day advertising on the black market. If she start taking offline clients, guess what, your job description may change" Emma argues back.

"My part is just as critical as yours Emma" Lily states somewhat angry, some what offended. "Do you know that the feds lurk around the black market. I have to be careful not to sale to the fucking DEA. Your welcomed Emma, 5 years and not one fuck up" Lily says proudly.

Emma groans. She places her head in her hands. "Shit" She mumbles. She had never thought about that. Never questioned the locations Lily gave her. Never thought there was actually a chance of falling into a trap. She really did place a lot of trust into Lily. "Sorry Lily. I'm just...It's friday, and my life is crazy"

Lily laughs. "What?"

"Lily. We can't keep doing this. We need to stop, like Now, I have a bad feeling about this" Emma explains.

"We can't Emma. Maybe you don't realize it, but we can't just cut our ties here. We know to much. There's a part of the operation that you know nothing about Em. You just deliver. You're the muscle. You're street smart. That's why you are out there. I'm good at avoiding traps in the black market. That's what I do. We are a small part of a bigger operation. There's someone who cooks the shit we sale, there's someone who checks the quality, there's someone who sits down and molds this shit to look like skittles, to look like Tic Tacs, to look like sweet tarts. There's someone who-"

"Okay Lily, I know all this, I get it" Emma snaps.

"I don't think you do Emma. One broken link in the change, and the whole corporation goes down. That dragon they tattooed unto you is there for a reason Emma. It's a reminder. There are not going to let you quit. We got transferred to another country Emma, there isn't anywhere in this world that you can go to get away from them"

* * *

 **To be continued...**

 **Guy's don't forget to review. Go review...**

 **I think that you all know what Emma does for a living now. I hope you don't hate me for it. It just goes really well with the story line in my head, lol. I put a little clue in there to help you see where this story is going ;)**

 **So, my question for all of you is...**

 **Are you team Emma, or team Regina. Obviously I read all the comments, some of them are like. "YAY Regina. Go get Emma" And then others are like. "I hope Emma doesn't go back to Regina" And then some of them are like..." I can't wait for them to get back together again"**

 **Lol. Let me know guys. Love y'all.**

 _ **Oh, and side note. Many of you guessed Emma's occupation correctly, but I just shouted out the first person who got it correct, in the actual story. Shout out to:**_

 _ **Sarconistia: You got it right! YAY!**_

 _ **Gravity In the Air: 5 to 7 days was indeed a reference to my girl! Wasn't that scene the cutest?**_

 _ **imaoncer4life: Because your awesome!**_

 _ **Luna : You made me laugh with your comment about the state farm commercial, the old man with the dollar on the fishing pole. I love that one.**_

 _ **Buddyismyname: She's not that. Wouldn't it be so cool if she was?**_

 _ **Anymuss: That's a good one, what if she was?**_


	20. Chapter 20

**Bonus Chapter! Because your so awesome!**

* * *

Emma groaned as she woke up. She was in Vada's bed. When had she gone to Vada's bed? Emma glanced around messy room. She had told Vada to clean it up earlier. Toys littered the floor everywhere. Emma hadn't known it gotten this bad. Emma sighed as she forced herself to sit up, then stand. She bent down and started picking up her daughters toys, throwing them unceremoniously in the toy box near the dresser. She picked up a Jacket Vada had on earlier and hung it back up in the closet.

Emma glanced around. The room was now clean, except for the bed, but why make a bed when you are going to mess it up later anyway. The sound of crickets outside greeted Emma's ear. That sound was so annoying. She glanced at the window and decided to shut her daughters curtains. It was pitch black outside. What time was it anyway? Emma scratched her head. She didn't know. She glanced at the spongebob clock on the night stand, for some reason, she couldn't read the numbers. Maybe the clock needed new batteries. And...where's Vada? Maybe it was time for her daughter to be in bed.

As she neared Vada's door entrance, Emma heard the theme song of Spongebob's on in the living room. She heard the familiar laughter of her daughters. So, that solved the question of where Vada was. Emma neared the living room as she traveled down the hall. She walked in and froze at the sight that was in front of her.

Regina was sitting on her couch. Holding her daughter.

How did Regina get in her house? When did she get here? "Vada" Emma whispered trying to get her daughter's attention. "Come here" Emma waved her over.

Both Vada and Regina turned around and just starred at her. Regina was the first to speak. "Oh, hello dear. Did you enjoy your nap?"

"Regina, what in the hell are you doing in my house?" Emma asked furiously.

Vada gasped. "Mommy, language"

"That's right Emma. Think of the bad example you are setting for our daughter" Regina scolds. Emma just swallows. Regina turns her attention back to the little girl in her lap. "Vada, why don't you go and brush your teeth, then get ready for bed?, your mother and I will be in to read you a bed time story soon"

"Yes momma" Vada answered. Regina helped her up. Emma watched in disbelief. What was happening? Vada walked past her but slowed down long enough to say. "I'm glad I'm not you right now" Then she disappeared down the hall.

Emma turned her attention back to Regina on the couch, except she wasn't there anymore. Emma gasped.

"What's the matter dear?" Regina asked. She was now standing behind Emma. Emma jumped, frightened. She turned around to face Regina. How did she get behind her so fast. When had she gotten off the sofa? Didn't matter.

"You need to leave. I don't want you here" Emma states bravely. Regina walks towards Emma and Emma backs up slowly.

"Oh, you don't mean that, do you dear. Besides. I've told you. You're mines forever. No matter where you go, I'll find you, didn't I tell you that?" Regina asks sweetly.

"Regina I don-"

"Didn't I Emma!" Regina ask more sternly. Her calm expression is gone and Emma finds herself up against the wall. Regina is right in front of her.

"Y-yes" Emma answers. She turns her head away from Regina, her eyes landing on a picture she had never seen before. It's a picture of her, Vada and Regina all smiling happily. Where did that picture come from.

Regina follows Emma's gaze to the photo. "Oh, do you like that picture dear? You see, that could have been us, a happy family, but you've ruined it. You was a naughty girl. Do you know what happens to naughty girls?" Regina asks.

For some reason that question frightens Emma. A voice inside her head tells her to fight back. But she can't. Not because she's not physically capable, but because, deep down she doesn't want to. This is familiar. This is a drug. This is her drug. This lifestyle. She need this. _No you don't_. A voice inside her head tells her. Emma bits her lips. She whimpers when Regina roughly turns her head back to the front so that they are now looking at each other.

"I do believe I asked you a question" Regina snaps.

"They get punished" Emma whimpers.

"How do they get punished?" Regina asks.

Emma shakes her head. "No...please don't"

"How do they get punished?" Regina repeats louder this time.

"Regina...please"

"I see after 8 years you still can't follow simple directions. I think I need to remind you whose in charge here"

Regina roughly turns Emma around and slams her into the wall. She kicks her feet apart and starts to roughly yank at her pants. Emma's afraid, yet, at the same time, she feels herself becoming excited. What the hell is wrong with her?

"Regina please, don't do this" Emma begs. "I'm not 17 years old anymore"

"No you're not" Regina whispers into her hear. "You're all grown up now. But you're still mines. Always will be" Regina whispers seductively.

That phrase sends a wave of pleasure straight to Emma's core. What the hell? She shouldn't like this. This is bad. Really bad. Don't fall for it Emma. She tells herself.

"Stop...please stop...No..." Emma begs.

"Emma" Regina shouts.

"No, stop!" Emma continues.

"Emma!" The voice is louder. But this time, it doesn't sound like Lily. She feels someone slapping her on the arm. "Emma. Wake up"

Emma's eyes flutters open.

"What kind of dream was you having girl, I can't tell if you were...enjoying it, or afraid of it?" Lily ask, a look of confusion written on her face. "You was moaning, yet muttering stop...kinky shit Emma...Kinky shit" She tells her friend before placing her attention back to the T.V.

"I um..." Emma starts but doesn't continue. Suddenly, she's lost in thought. She realizes, it was only just a dream. Why was she having dreams about Regina? All this time, 8 whole years, not once had she had a dream like that. It was so vivid. So...real. Regina was definitely back. What was she going to do?


	21. Chapter 21

**Regina**

Regina sighed. She was now in the hotel's bed. Emma was less than 10 minutes away from her. She'd rather be with Emma and her daughter, not here. She wanted so much to explain herself to Emma. She wanted to let her know that she changed. That she would never hurt her again. That she loved her and wanted to be with her. She wondered, how could she win Emma back? She couldn't force Emma to come back, nor did she want to. She wasn't going to stop trying. She wasn't going to go away. She loved Emma. And When Regina Mills love someone, she loves them with her whole heart and soul.

She set up, and ideal forming in her head. She grabbed an piece of paper off the desk, the hotel's stationary and began to write.

 **Emma**

Emma spent the whole day starring out of the window. She just couldn't concentrate. She was looking for a car that she had never seen before to pull up in the parking space in front of her house. Or even a taxi, a carrier perhaps. She didn't know. She knew Regina wasn't going to leave, that was so...Un-Regina like. But then again, how much did Emma know Regina anymore? She may have changed. People change right? It's been 8 years. Maybe she was giving up.

Emma's mind was also distracted with work. She needed a way to get out. She should have never taken the job in the first place. Her thoughts taking her back in time to the moment that started it all.

 **Flash Back. 5 years ago**

 _Emma looked back and forth down the isle of the super market. She catches glances with a man looking at her from the isle across the room, before he goes back looking at what ever it is, he was looking at. She was on the 9th isle, where the baby supplies were. She picked up an off brand pack of diapers. Vada sat in the buggy in front of her happily playing with her baby blanket. She was almost 2 now, yet she still carried her blanket every where she went and would have a melt down if anyone tried to take it from her. Emma didn't mind. She was attached to her baby blanket as well. She missed it every now and then. She hadn't seen it in a while._

 _Emma walked up to the counter nervously. It had been a while since she had to do this. She handed the woman the pack of pampers._

 _"Awww" The cashier coed looking at Vada. "She's so cute. What's her name"_

 _"Her name is Vada" Emma answered._

 _The cashier smiled. It was an older woman, about 50ish. "And I see you have another one on the way" The woman said pointing to Emma's protruding belly. "It's sitting so low, it must be a boy" The woman grinned. She reached across the counter and grabbed Emma's wrist. Emma grasped. "I have never been wrong" The woman states before laughing out loud. Vada thinks the old woman laughing is funny and laughs too. "That'll be four dollars and 82 cents" The woman says._

 _Emma pulls out a five and passes it to the woman. Her heart is beating so fast in her chest she thinks she may explode. Sweat is burning her eyes but Emma forces herself not to blink at risk of looking guilty of something. The cashier passes her her change and receipt. "Thank you" Emma mutters._

 _"No, thank you" The cashier states with a smile._

 _Emma nods and turns around almost crashing into the man she had saw earlier. He has a knowing smirk on his face as he looks at Emma. "My apologies" He states. "I must have been standing too close" He says. He steps back and allows Emma to pass._

 _Emma quickly nods and leaves making her way for the car she and Lily shares. Lily blows a sigh of relief as Emma gets to the car. Emma picks Vada up and places her in her car seat. She gets in the front of the car and awkwardly sits down. She's crying by now._

 _"Oh Emma...relax" Lily says with a sigh._

 _"Lily, I don't want to do shit like this. Especially not in front of my daughter. I want to be a good role model for her" Emma cries._

 _"Well, Emma. The three of us can't live off the one paycheck you get" Lily states._

 _Emma opens her mouth but Lily interrupts._

 _"Before you say anything. I know, I should have a job. I'm looking. But, no one is hiring me right now. Until then...we have to do this" Lily states pointing to Emma's belly._

 _"I'm hiring" A voice at Emma's window states scarring them both. Emma visibly jumps before she calms down turning to see the man that was in the store. "I saw what you did" He says to Emma._

 _"I don't know what you are talking about" Emma states becoming afraid._

 _"Really?" He reaches in the car and pulls Emma's shirt up along with the padding and some food and other random items Emma picked up around the store fell out._

 _Emma bit her lip. "Are you going to snitch?" She asks. "I do this so that my baby can eat, I-"_

 _The man held a hand up. "I'm not going to snitch. Like I said, I'm going to offer you a job"_

 _"Why? Doing what?" Emma asked. She wanted to tell him to fuck off, but she didn't want to be rude, especially since he didn't rat her out._

 _"Delivering. It pays well" He states._

 _"Delivering what?" Lily asks._

 _He reaches in his pocket and pulls out a bag of skittles. "Candy" He states._

 _Emma gives Lily a funny look, because really? Candy?_

 _"Let me see that" Lily states. She reaches over Emma and the man passes her the candy. "I bet that's not even candy" She says when she opens the bag up and looks inside. "Maybe it is" She pulls out a red skittle and looks at it._

 _"Andy" Vada whines trying to reach for it._

 _"That's not candy for babies" The man states. "That's molly"_

 _"That's Vada" Lily corrects._

 _"No, the stuff you have in your hand is Molly, MDHD"_

 _"Oh" says Lily. She hands the man back the bag. "Emma's not a drug dealer"_

 _"She's a thief" The man shrugs._

 _"I'm not a-" She starts but stops. She is a thief. It's for a good reason, but...it is what it is._

 _"Look, deliver for me and you will be set for life. I mean, look at you, your a pretty girl. A cop wouldn't look at you twice" The man states. He looks at Lily then says. "Not you. No offense but you look...guilty"_

 _Lily shrugs. "That's why she goes in the store. I tell her that all the time"_

 _"It's too risky" Emma shakes her head and mutters._

 _"It's not risky at all. You won't be standing on a corner. I will give you a bag of "candy" and you can drop it in the mailbox. You don't see the customer, you don't interact with anyone. You can make your own schedule. You will get paid...25 bucks a delivery. Say you make 10 deliveries in one day, that's 250 dollars a day, work four days a week, that's 1000 dollars a week. No more buying almost spoiled bread out of the grocery store"_

 _Lily picks up the braid. "Em! This bread expires in three days" Lily complains._

 _"Shut Up Lily" Emma snaps._

 _Lily rolls her eyes. "Hell, if she don't take the job, I sure as hell will" Lily states._

 _"Well, you can't deliver, but are you good at anything else?"_

 _"...computers...hacking...researching...that kind of stuff" She responds._

 _"I think I'll have a position for you, but only if blondy here agrees to join me" He states seriously._

 _"Come on Emma!" Lily states. "It sounds easy. And we need the money"_

 _"I don't want to be a criminal Lily. What kind of example is that setting for Vada"_

 _"You're daughter never have to know. You don't have to bring your work home. I don't. I've been managing this business for 7 years now. Every night I go home with a fake briefcase with paperwork in it. My wife and kids no nothing about it what I do, yet they are living like royalty. I'm actually thinking about going global. I need people I can trust on my team. I need you" He tells Emma._

 _"It's too risky" Emma mumbles. She likes the ideal of never having to worry about feeding Vada, or clothing Vada, or being hungry again. Right now she and Lily were living in a shitty apartment, and she worked like a dog to make sure that they keep that shitty apartment. Maybe if she take that job, she can afford it._

 _"It's not that risky. Just follow the rules. Besides, can you believe I went through the airport with a bag of "skittles?" Each "skittle" is coated with an natural herb glaze that masks the smell of the Molly. Dogs won't be able to smell it, plus the glaze is a bit additive. Just bonus for me. The only way you will be discovered, is if you don't follow the rules, and get messy. You don't talk to clients. They don't talk to you" He states seriously._

 _"Well, how do you get paid then?" Lily asks._

 _"The black market. Then the funds get converted into cash...by another guy who is on my team" He states. "Besides...no risk, no reward...a very generous reward" He adds with a smile._

 _"Come on Em. We have to do this" Lily begs._

 _Vada starts to cry in the back causing everyone to pause conversation._

 _"She's hungry. I have to get her home" Emma states putting on her seat belt._

 _"Give it some thought. Here's my car. I'm Percy by the way" He states handing Emma his card._

 **End Flashback**

Emma didn't want to "deliver" She had to...When that month ended, she didn't have enough money for electricity. Her plan was to just do it long enough to save up enough money, maybe go to college, but it was too easy. The longer she stayed, the harder she realized it would be to get out. She knew things, she knew people. Dangerous people. They would get suspicious if she just up and left, she knew it. She's seen people leave, she's seen what happened to them. She was advancing, now she made more money per delivery. She was at 50 bucks now, worked 4 days a week. It was easy. But now, all that was being threatened. Now they were going offline as well. She was promised that they she wouldn't.

Emma heard a noise at the front door and rushed over to it. It sounded like sandpaper being rubbed together. She looked down and there was a letter. On the top was a name. Her name.

Emma.

She knew exactly who it was from. She recognized the penmanship right away.

It was from Regina.

* * *

 **To be continued...**

 **Author's notes: Hey guys, I hope you liked this chapter. Please tell me what you thought :) If I get 10 reviews on this chapter today, I'll upload another chapter today. I just love reading your reviews! **


	22. Chapter 22

Emma looked at Vada and Lily watching T.V. They would be okay a couple of minutes without her right. She rushed to her room and shut the door. She sat criss crossed on her bed. And placed the letter in front of her. Regina sent her a letter. That was so...un- Regina like. She looked at it and bit her lip. Should she read it?

Why would she read it. She didn't care what Regina had to say. She just wanted her to leave. She should just throw it away. That's what she would do. She was going to throw it away. Emma stood from the bed and and picked up the letter and took it to her trashcan. She let it fall from her fingers to the waste bin, and walked out her room.

Not even a whole second later she was back on her bed with the letter. She couldn't do it. She couldn't throw the letter away. After 8 years without talking to Regina, she couldn't just receive a letter from Regina and not read it. Regina didn't have to know she read it.

 _"Emma"._

Emma read the title. See, that wasn't so bad. Emma was curious. Actually, she was beyond curious. She slowly slid her finger under the letter flap to open it. It tore in no pattern particular. Even thought she wanted it to be neatly torn, it wasn't.

The first thing she noticed when she opened the letter, is that her hand was shaking. She was nervous. The second thing she noticed, was that she had butterflies in her stomach. She couldn't understand why they were there. She wasn't afraid of Regina. Not anymore. She could take Regina down if she wanted to, easily. She wasn't 17 anymore. She was 25, she was an adult. So, what was the reason for these butterflies?

Was she afraid of what the letter would say? Why did she have the need to read it? She should be done with Regina. Regina was like an addiction of hers. She tried to kill herself, just to get over Regina. Emma couldn't help but cry. She tried to kill herself. Over Regina. She hadn't really thought about that part. Like Ever. When she found out she was pregnant with Vada, everything bad Regina did to her became a distant memory. All she could think of was Vada was here, because of Regina.

If Regina was never in her life. She wouldn't have her daughter.

But, still the fact remained. Regina got her to the point where she just couldn't...take life anymore. The reason, because Regina didn't want her. Regina was the first and only person to love her, and she just threw that love away, for some guy... She was hurt. She was young. She knew better now. She took Regina's abuse as love. But that wasn't love. Sure, she secretly liked the possessiveness of Regina, she liked that she was...what she knows now as dominant. Maybe she even had a kink for BDSM. What she didn't like was the abuse. What she would never allow into her life again, in any relationship, was abuse. Especially now that Vada was in her life.

Emma sighed. She took a deep breathe before she turned the page over and began reading the letter from Regina.

 _"I am so sorry for all the things I put you through. I'm sorry for hurting you. I can't say that I never meant to hurt you, because that wouldn't be true. I did. And for that I am sorry. I don't know how to love very well. I still don't. But, I've learned from my mistakes._

 _I must say this, I need to say this. I never meant for you to feel unloved. That was never my intentions. The first time I told you I loved you, I meant it, and I have loved you ever since._

 _I must confess a couple of things. When you arrived to Storybrooke, I knew who you were. I knew that you were the Savior. I knew that you were Snow Whites daughter. Your mother told me that you was going to break my curse, and save them all. What none of us expected, was you coming 11 years too early. I saw that as an opportunity to train you to be obedient to me. To be loyal to me. What I didn't plan on was falling in love with you. That was never my intention. But, love happened. And, I tried hard to keep you with me. Every time I felt you slipping away, I held on to you tighter. I should have known that wouldn't have worked._

 _My mother did that to me, and I pushed her through a looking glass to another realm. I did that to you, and you...killed yourself. Life without you has been miserable Emma. I've missed you everyday. Cried for you every night. I know, I know, you don't care, nor do you want to hear it, but, I love you and that will never stop. I need you Emma._

 _I must explain something else as well. I must explain Daniel. It's not fair to you if I don't. Daniel was my first true love. He was my fiance. He and I was going to run away together to get away from my mother. Your mother saw us one night, and made a promise to me to keep my affair with Daniel a secret from my mother. She didn't. She told my mother about Daniel, and Mother killed him, Right in front of me. He was the only person in my whole life who loved me. My mother was abusive, and only cared about power, and my father was a coward. I would have been free from them both if your mother hadn't snitched. But she did. Instead I was force to marry your grandfather. I was force to lye with him. To make love with him. To be obedient to him._

 _Sounds familiar. I did something similar to you. I thought, if I did you like he did me, I would finally have revenge on your mother. But, I didn't. All hurting you did, was hurt me because I loved you so much. Your magic brought Daniel back, he saw me as just Regina. Before I was the evil queen. The person I was before everything went bad. I didn't want him to be disappointed when he learned the truth about who I now was. Who I became._

 _Everything happened so fast. He couldn't find out what I was doing to you. He would have looked at me like I was a monster. Like the saying goes, you never know a good thing until it's gone._

 _The moment I saw you laying on the bed, a pool of blood around you, I knew, that moment, that I made a mistake. But, I still didn't fix it then. I...I panicked. I caused you to kill yourself. I didn't want to admit it. You killed yourself because you didn't want to be with me anymore, because I hurt you. Because I said I would always love you, but I didn't show you that._

 _I promise, to never do that again. Which is why I will never give up fighting for you. I love you Emma. I love you more than anything. I love our daughter more than anything. I'd like to get to know her. I know you don't trust me right now. I'll do anything to earn your trust back. I have to finish this letter soon, I'm running out of space. I'm not saying I'm a completely different person, because I'm not. I'm still Regina. I just know that I love you Emma. Always will. I will never hurt you like that again. Please, give me another chance._

 _There's so much more I would like to say...I love you. You have grown into a beautiful young woman Emma. I'm sorry I missed that._

 _Love Regina"._

Emma sighed as she finished the last of the letter. Her head was throbbing. She didn't know if it was from the small handwriting, or the actual letter it's self. She didn't know what to think at this point. She could recite Regina's letter if she wanted too. She hung on to every word. She glanced at it again. There were spots where she had to guess what the word was because of the wet spots that were now dry smudged the ink. Regina was crying when she wrote this letter. All Emma could think of was:

Good.

She wiped her own tears out the corner of her eyes. She couldn't help think that she made a bad choice reading that letter. She should have never opened it. How was she supposed to get the older woman out of her head when she wouldn't leave her alone and go back to Storybrooke. It was bad enough she saw Regina whenever she looked at Vada.

Emma didn't want Regina back into her life. She didn't want her to hurt Vada. If it wasn't for Vada...Emma wasn't so sure if she'd have a different opinion or not. Regina wasn't going to leave. That Emma knew for sure. One would have a better chance of getting rid of roaches than getting rid of Regina. What was she going to do? Saying no to Regina was like saying no to an all you can eat buffet served by some of the best cooks in the world. Emma didn't really have a chance to think about it due to the knock she heard on her front door.

* * *

 **Author's notes:**

 **Thank you so much for reading, and for all the wonderful reviews. I use them to know what you guys, like and dislike. Would you like another chapter today? 10 more reviews guys :)**

 **Question: Who do you guys think is at the door? Is it Regina? Or perhaps someone else?**


	23. Chapter 23

**Regina**

Regina sat in her car as she watched Emma's apartment. Did Emma read her letter? Did she like the letter? Would she speak to her now? A thousand questions ran through her mind, but she didn't have the answers to any of them. Maybe she should have written two pages, instead of one. Or maybe her letter went straight into the garbage. Regina sighed. She sat there almost an hour before she saw a car pull up directly in front of Emma's apartment door, right next to the car Regina had seen Emma get out of the day before, almost blocking her view. Regina wished she could create a fireball to burn the car to a crisp.

She watched as a tall man and woman exited the car and made their way up the steps to Emma's apartment. Regina wondered who they were. Perhaps some of Emma's friends. They knocked on the door, and about 1 minute later a dark haired woman opened the door. Regina recognized her, it was the same woman she bumped into leaving Emma's. It didn't occur to her then that she was headed into Emma's apartment. Regina had to will herself not to get jealous. Maybe they were just friends, or maybe they were more than friends. 8 years was a long time, Emma had to have someone in between that time.

The woman invited the couple in Emma's home and they disappeared into the house. Regina just sat there. Never in her life has she been more left out. Maybe they were having a party. Regina decided to stay a little while longer.

 **Emma**

Emma walked into the living room and tensed up when she saw Courtney and her husband, Tommy Sr. Who was also her boss' brother. She wondered what they was doing in her house. A visit from them was never good. She wasn't friends with Courtney at all, they hated each other, and she tolerated Tommy Sr. He was friendly enough. He was always kind to Emma and Lily.

Emma looked at Vada. "Vada, can you please go clean up your room?" Emma asked. She didn't want her daughter in the room with these people, especially if it was to discuss work. She also didn't want Vada to listen in on their conversation. "Or...go play your game" She added when she noticed Vada wasn't moving.

"Okay Mommy" She answered happy to be able to play her game.

Emma waited until Vada was in her room and she heard the PSP power on, before she addressed her newest visitors. "How may I help you?" She asked.

"Emma" Tommy Sr. Started. "I need you and Lily to come with us. We have our first offline job, and we need your help" He states.

"I can't help you tonight" Emma says while shaking her head. "It's my night off, my time with my daughter, I'm not leaving her alone" Emma states. _'And I'm not to sure about working with you anymore either'_ She thought to herself, but that was left unsaid.

"Well, we need you Emma" Courtney states. "She's like 7, she can take care of herself for a few hours" She argued.

"How fucking dumb can you get?" Emma asks. She can not stand that woman.

"Ladies" Tommy Sr. Interrupts before things can get to out of hand. "We have a client, and if we make this sale, it will be a big deal, and a start to a beautiful branch to this already successful organization" That caused Emma to roll her eyes. Lily, just stood there. "You know, Club Fred? The hottest bar in east London, well, I introduced him to our newest brand of Molly. The kind that can be liquefied, mixed, and served with drinks. It's addictive properties, will have customers coming back for more. They won't know what hit them"

"That's illegal" Emma states.

"Um...Emma, we sale drugs for a living" Lily reminded her.

"I know...It's just that, saleing this stuff, to people who want it, is one thing. But saleing to someone to use as a cheap marketing aid, is another. Those customers will become addicted, and wouldn't even know why" Emma argues. "What if someone buys and drink to celebrate a new job then goes to get drug tested. They will test positive for MDHD" She adds. "Just...use your fucking brain" She adds quietly.

"Emma, It's about the money. This world, is about making money, you have to get over this self righteous crap you have going on" Courtney states.

Emma glares at her. She's about to say something but Tommy Sr. Interrupts.

"Um guys, we need to get a move on. We have an appointment, and we need to set up at the bar" He states.

Emma pulls out her cell phone, and looks through her contacts.

"What, are you doing?" Courtney asks.

Emma gives her a quick look before looking at her phone. "I'm calling Percy to complain. This is ridiculous. I didn't agree to this shit, and I'm not abandoning my daughter. I'm not leaving her here alone."

Emma misses the quick nervous glance Courtney and Tommy Sr. share. Lily sees it, wonders whats up but don't comment on it.

"Um...Emma, it's fine, it's fine. Lily can just stay with Vada. We will be back in about 5 hours" He states.

"Why her?" Lily asks.

"Because she knows drinks" Courtney says. "Believe me, you would've been my first choice" She adds.

Emma rolls her eyes. She turns off her phone display. "This is ridiculous" She mutters. She needs to get out of this, and fast.

Emma grabs a coat, she already looks like she could be working at a bar with her tight jeans and Black T-shirt. She says goodbye to Vada, and promises to be back soon before she is headed out the door with Tommy Sr. and Courtney.

 **Regina**

Regina is surprised to see the couple come out of Emma's house so soon, and now they have an angry Emma in tow. _Is she mad about the letter?_ Regina wonders. She watches Emma gets into the car she believes belong to Emma. The trio starts talking and Regina rolls down her window a bit to hear what they are saying.

"You can ride with us Emma" The man states.

"I would, but I don't want to ride with it" Emma says pointing to the woman.

The woman, un-amused get's into the car as does the man. They both start their cars about to back up. Regina decides it's time to make a decision. The way she sees it, she has three choices. She could go back to the hotel...well, she has two choices, right now, she's curious about what going on with Emma. She's come to the conclusion that the dark haired woman is perhaps Vada's babysitter. She must be...

She could follow Emma's car, or, she could wait until she comes back. Her plan, she doesn't know. She just wants to be with Emma, even if she wasn't with Emma. Maybe she could learn more about the older version of her love. She decides to secretly follow.

* * *

 **Author's notes** :

 **Woot Woot! Three chapters in one day? Care for four? Another 10 reviews today, and I'll upload yet another chapter ;)**

 **Do you guys think that something may go wrong at the bar/club, or whatever?**

 **What do you think Regina will think?**


	24. Chapter 24

**Emma**

"Emma, this is Fred, the owner of Club Fred" Tommy introduces with a smile.

"How original" Emma says as she shakes his hand. Usually, she's more friendly, but today, she's just pissed. How could they do something like this, and believe it's a good ideal.

"Emma, be nice" Courtney whispers in her ear.

"Alright Ladies, go set up over there, Courtney will explain everything to you" Tommy Sr. states. He hands Courtney a black bag.

Emma follows Courtney behind the bar and stood there while she took zip-loc bag out of the black bag and sits it on the counter.

"Can you not flaunt drugs like that" Emma asks taking the bag off the counter and placing it where the bottles of alcohol laid in ice. Emma glared up at Courtney who simply rolled her eyes.

"Don't be such as bitch Emma. Look, just take one tablet" Courtney takes a small tablet out and drops it into a drink that she quickly filled with water. The tablet dissolves instantly. "See, it's that easy. One per glass" She repeats.

"Got it" Emma sighs. She watches as Courtney sends the regular bartenders away.

 **Regina**

Regina followed Emma into the club. There was a massive line, and it seemed as if she had to wait forever. She was over dressed and stood out here in her business casual attire. She didn't care. She just needed to see what Emma was up to. Call her nosy, she would gladly accept the title.

It took Regina 20 minutes to get into the club, and luckily she arrived before the massive crowd. The line was longer now than it was when she first arrived. When she got in, she was surprised to see Emma behind the counter as a bartender. Out of all the jobs she imagined Emma having, a bartender wasn't one of them. Regina remembered long ago when she told Emma that she would be deputy mayor. That seemed a life time ago. This wasn't what she envisioned for Emma, but it'll do. She was proud of her. She turned out to be a beautiful young woman. She wiped a tear away, just the thought of all the time that passed without Emma in her life made her sad.

 **Emma**

Emma fixed another guy a drink. When she was about to hand it to him, he stopped her.

"Hey, no, that's not for me. Can you go give it to that woman over there sitting at that table alone. It looks like she's crying" He states. "Make sure she knows it's from me, will ya?" He asks.

Emma sighs. She didn't sign up for this. She looks in the direction he is pointing. She sees a brunette crying. More importantly, she sees a brunette she knows crying. "Regina" Emma growls/whispers.

"Do you know her?" The man asks. "Doesn't matter, still, give her the drink, and tell her it's from me"

"Emma go, hurry up...we have a long line here" Courtney snaps.

Emma bites her tongue and marches over to where Regina is sitting. "What are you doing here Regina?" Emma asks.

Emma's sudden appearance causes Regina to jump startled. She didn't hear her come up, and catch her in a very vulnerable position. She quickly wipes another lose tear away and straightens herself up. "I'm just having a drink" She greets, pointing to the class of untouched apple cider in front of her.

Emma wonders where Regina got it. She don't remember fixing that drink, like ever, all night. Nor does she remember Regina coming up to the bar. Nonetheless she takes the glass away. "You need to leave" Emma states. "Now" She demands.

Regina briefly wonders if that's the only thing Emma knows how to say. She isn't going anywhere either way. "I'm staying Emma. It's a public bar...besides, I just wanted to see you, you look great you know...did you read my letter to you?" She asks.

"Regina, I'm working. You need to leave"

"I'm not leaving" Regina states.

Emma sighs. "Please Regina"

"I...I can't Emma" Regina shakes her head.

"EMMA!" Emma hears coming from the bar. There is an even longer line for drinks now. People are loving the Molly. Of course they are. They don't even know what they are consuming. Emma is ashamed. Which brings her back to Regina. Why is she here? Did she follow her here? She must have, what are the off chances that she would be in the same exact location, at the same exact time. A part of her...no, there is no part of her that wants Regina with Molly. She don't want Regina anywhere near it. No question about it.

"Regina, a guy at the bar told me to give you this drink, but I don't want you to have it" Emma states honestly. Regina smiles and Emma feels sick. "No, it isn't because I'm jealous of him, or whatever, it's because..." Emma lowers down to whisper in Regina's ear. "They are no good for you"

"Emma, I'm an adult, I think I can handle-"

"No Regina. If you are not going to leave, you can sit here, quietly, or dance, I don't care. But under no circumstances should you consume an alcoholic beverages, I read your stupid letter, you said you wanted to make it up to me, so you can start now by not drinking any got damn beverages!" Emma yells angrily at Regina before storming off. She's pissed. Pissed that she's serving these poor people with drugs. Seeing Regina in here, about to become to consume Molly unexpectedly pisses her off. Tricking people is wrong. She felt bad about it when it was just strangers but when its someone that she cares about, it become more-

Shit. Just like that, Emma realizes that she still cares for Regina. Yes, she loves her. That much is certain. That much is true, and will never change. She is the mother of her daughter. Her first love. Her only other love besides her daughter. Besides Regina and Vada, Emma doesn't love one else. She doesn't love her parents. She doesn't love Lily. She loves her daughter. She loves Regina. And now, on top of that, she even cares about her. She cares rather or not she consumes Molly accidentally. And she hates Regina for making her care. Stupid Regina, being stupid Regina and making her care.

Emma's behind the counter again and she looks over at Regina who is starring at her opened mouth. What's she so shocked about Emma wonders.

"So..did she say anything?" The man asks. Then he notices the drink still in Emma's hand. His smirk goes away. Emma looks at him angrily.

"She said to fuck off!" Emma snaps and slams the glass down in front of the man.

She runs her fingers threw her hair before sighing.

"Emma, get back to work" Courtney scolds.

Emma sighs and listens to the next person in line. All she can think about is how much she needs to get out of this.

* * *

 **Author's notes:**

 **Oh shit...so, that just happened...**

 **So, do you guys want another chapter today? You know the deal. 10 reviews, for another chapter :)**


	25. Chapter 25

**Regina**

It took Regina a moment to get over her shock of the nerve of Emma, demanding she not drink any drinks. Who did she think she was? Deep down Regina wondered if it was because the man, who ever the man was, had offered the drink to Regina. She wouldn't have accepted anyhow. Regina didn't want a drink. Drinking had become an substitute for Emma, in Storybrooke. It helped ease her pain, but now that Emma was back, she didn't need it anymore. She no longer had a taste for it. Her whole focus was winning Emma back. Even...this angrier version of Emma.

Regina sat there for 2 hours. Since she couldn't drink, nor do anything else, she decided to leave. Emma was working, maybe she was being more of an distraction for Emma. Regina heard a couple of people say that the blonde haired bartender sucked at bar-tending and needed to be fired. Yet, the drinks she served were the best and they couldn't get enough of them. The drinks weren't bad. According to everyone else Regina had been ease-dropping on, they were good. Really really good.

They were making people very happy. People were screaming, running around, dancing on top of tables, taking their clothes off. It was like 100 Leroy's all over the place at once.

Regina stood from her seat and turned to look at Emma once more. She looked angry and argued with the other bartender woman next to her. Whom ever she was, it was clear she and Emma hated each other. Regina sighed and took her leave. She would go visit Emma tomorrow and try to talk to her then.

 **Emma**

Emma noticed Regina was leaving when she was almost to the door. A part of her was sad she was leaving. She had only been siting there quietly. Another part was happy she was leaving. She was glancing every five minutes trying to make sure that Regina wasn't consuming Molly. She was also happy that she was leaving because that meant she didn't have to see Regina's face for the rest of the night. Which, was a good and bad thing in its own.

Emma was just so conflicted. She was pissed. Angry. Sad. Annoyed all at once. She wanted hurl Courtney into the wall, then bang her head repeatedly on the bar, then shove all the molly down her throat. That's what she wanted to do.

Emma was glad when Tommy Sr. and Fred Walked up. She had been at this bar for ever it seemed.

"Girls, the drinks tonight was a success. We have completely used up the entire inventory" Fred announces happily. "Usually, it takes me a week to get through all of it"

"What do you mean we?" Emma ask. "We have been doing all the work? Where have the two of you been. And I mean, look at these people. They are going crazy. No one in this place should be able to drive home tonight" Emma argued.

"Relax Emma. Everything will be okay. These people will be fine" Tommy Sr. explained.

Emma rolled her eyes.

"I want 100 bags of that stuff. It is amazing" Fred states.

"It's Molly, it's not amazing, it's-"

"Emma, shhhh" Courtney nudges her. "Emma's such a kidder. 100 bags, that's about...25 pounds. Which is about $100,000" Courtney explains. "Each gram of this stuff is about 80 bucks" She adds.

"That's all?" He asks with a laugh. "I'll take it. I'll put it directly into the bottles"

"You can't do that. There's a proper dosage-" Emma starts but Tommy Sr. interrupts.

"Of course he can silly Emma" He explains with a smile. "Luckily for you, we have 25 pounds laying around tonight" He states.

"Luckily for you, I have 100,000 dollars laying around tonight. Come with me" He states as he walks off.

"Um, Emma, you suck at this whole saleing thing. Why don't you do home?" Tommy states. "Have a good night and thanks for all your help" Tommy gives her a quick hug.

Emma doesn't care. She wants to leave. She has a bad feeling about this, and don't want to be apart of it.

 **The next day. Regina.**

Regina sat in the mini Living room in her suite and turned on the news. She wasn't really looking for anything, Just scanning. Waiting for an appropriate time to visit Emma. It was about 10 am. Something that flashed across the screen caught her attention. She recognized the scenery. It was the club she was at last night. She quickly turned up the volume.

"Last night at Club Fred, about 12:45pm a 20 year old man climbed on top of this building and jumped off. Witnesses stated that they heard him yelling that he can fly. He jumped off the roof and landed right on top of the pavement. Unfortunately, he did not make it. Nor did he fly. Club Fred is now under investigation and owner and founder Fred Tesabalous is facing criminal charges because a drug test proved that the young man had a large quantity of MDMA in his system. Apparently, MDMA was served in drinks last night, and everyone who was at the club last night is advised to take a drug test, and visit your local hospital or clinic...

Suddenly, things started making sense. Why Emma was so set against her drinking any drinks from the bar. _"It's bad for you"_ She remembered hearing Emma say. She thought Emma was telling her that drinking was bad. But she meant the drinks were bad. And now, police would be looking for whoever served those drinks. They would be looking for Emma.

"Shit Emma, what have you gotten yourself into?" Regina asked as she picked up her keys to the rent a car and headed for the door.

* * *

 **Author's notes:**

 **Oh oh, what's about to happen?!**

 **Leave your reviews. Again...10 reviews for another chapter :-)**


	26. Chapter 26

**Emma**

To say that Emma is nervous, is an understatement. A HUGE understatement. She just can't help but think that something is going to go wrong. The more she think about the bar last night, the more she feels bad about what she's done. She's fucked up big time. The owner is completely irresponsible. Something will go wrong, she can just feel it. She knew this whole going off line thing was a huge mistake.

Emma is pacing back and forth in her living room. She's glancing outside every 10 minutes, for what she doesn't know. It's almost lunch time, and Vada will be hungry soon. She's glad Lily is still here. She's nervous. She wish Regina was here. Wait, no, no she doesn't she don't need Regina. She need Regina to go away and leave her alone. That's what she meant.

"Emma, will you relax. You're being creepy, and you a freaking Vada out" Lily states.

"How can I relax Lily. I told you what happened last night" Emma snaps.

"Mommy, you are scaring me" Vada pouts and whines sitting on the sofa next to Lily.

"I'm so sorry sweetheart, Mommy don't mean to" Emma walks over to the couch and picks up Vada holding her close. "It's alright sweetheart. Why don't you go play in your room?"

Vada sighs. "Sure...but, I'm going to need some new toys soon"

"You'll get them for your birthday" Emma promises as she places Vada gently on the floor and watch her return to her room.

Emma is about to say something to Lily but there is a rapid and hard knock on her door. She opens after looking out the window and noticing Courtney and Tommy Sr's truck outside.

Emma immediately opens the door.

"What are you guys doing here" Emma asks. Her heart drops to her stomach when she notices their expression. She also notices that Tommy Jr. is with them as well as his older sister. Emma haven't seen her much, just Tommy since he and Vada goes to the same school.

"Tommy, please take your sister in Vada's room for a second while I talk to Swan...Emma" She says. They all watch as the kids leave the room and disappears in Vada's room.

"So, why are you here?" Lily asks.

"Have you guys not seen the news?" Tommy Sr. Asks.

"Of course not. Emma's T.V stays on Nickelodeon all day" Courtney can't help but sass.

"Courtney" Tommy whispers.

"Oh right...look Emma, last night, some guy started tripping, and thought he could fly. No one saw him climb on top of the roof. But he did. They just saw him jump off, and die" Courtney explains.

"Fuck" Emma runs her fingers through her hair. "I knew something was going to happen"

"Well, the worse part-"

"There's a worse part?" Emma asks.

"They found the drugs we left with Fred last night. The transaction is complete, but...there's a sketch of you and Courtney on the news. The two of you is wanted for questioning. I think that Fred ratted us out. Luckily, we are in this country illegally, and the apartment belongs to Percy...so no one will say hey...that's my neighbor, unless someone sees you and recognizes you" Tommy sr. rants on.

Emma bites her lip and turns around. She's blinks rapidly. She wants to cry. But she's not going to. Not in front of these people. She can't go to jail. Whose going to take care of Vada? And poor Vada. She's tried to hard to keep Vada out of her business. She just wanted an happy, carefree kid. What was she going to do, it couldn't get worse than this.

"There's more" Tommy Sr. Announces.

"More?" Emma and Lily asks.

"Yes" He continues. "Percy didn't know about the order from yesterday. So, to him, it's going to look like you and Courtney double crossed him" He explained.

"WHAT!?" Emma asked.

"I knew IT!" Lily states.

"WHAT?" Emma asks Lily, this time.

"Please, Calm down Emma" Tommy Sr. states. "I know this sounds bad, the police is after you, and we lost 100,000 dollars worth of drugs"

"Oh no...we didn't lose it!" Emma corrected, remembering the kids in the back room and lowering her voice. "You made the transaction last night. You said it was complete" Emma said in a dangerously low voice.

"We are running. We decided it would be best to go and live on some island somewhere" Courtney states.

"You can't do that. All this shit is going to fall on my shoulders" Emma states. "The police, Percy"

"I'm sorry Emma" Courtney states. "I don't even like you, and I feel bad for you. I would invite you to come along, but there's no room, COME ON KIDS, LETS GO"

"You can't just leave me alone to handle all this shit" Emma cries. She's angry. She's panicked. Suddenly she wants to punch someone. Courtney. But she can't, the kids are in the living room now. Her kid is in the living room.

"Mommy" She hears Vada behind her. "Are you okay?" She asks as she comes to Emma's side.

"I'm fine sweetie" Emma lies. She's not fine. Not fine at all. She's stressed. She quickly dries her eyes. She don't want Vada to see her cry.

Courtney and Tommy Sr. quickly leave with the kids. A brief moment goes by and Emma thinks to call the police. She wouldn't do that to those kids. Then they'd be in foster care...like Vada. She refuses to let that happen to Vada. She refuses to go to jail for all this shit by herself and leave Vada alone.

"Mommy. Tommy says he was moving away" Vada states sadly. Emma looks down at her daughters face and realizes that shes crying. "He was my best friend. I don't want him to go. He said that his mommy said we can't be friends anymore after today"

Emma picks Vada up. "It's alright sweetie. I know Tommy was your best friend, but you still have me" Emma says.

"I know mommy" Vada lays her head on Emma's shoulder.

Emma stood in the door way watching the truck speed away. For the first time, Emma notices a car parked across the lot. She knows it's Regina. Why is she just sitting there. Why don't she come in? No. She don't have time to deal with that right now. She has other problems. Keeping her and her daughter safe and together. Emma closes the door and goes inside the apartment.

"Lily, what am I going to do. I can't stay here, I have to leave" Emma states. She doesn't care that she's still holding Vada. Vada is going to have to learn the truth soon.

"You have to Em. Just explain the situation to Percy. He will understand"

"Do not forget that my picture was on the news Lily. I'm pretty much wanted for murder Lily. Percy's brother is on the run from him, with 100,000 dollars, and I was there with him, he is not going to believe me. Hell, I wouldn't believe me" Emma states.

"Mommy, whats murder?" Vada asks.

"Nothing sweetheart" Emma mutters.

"Emma" Lily starts. "I think you should just stay here. I know Percy will forgive you"

Emma looks at Lily in belief. "Lily, why are you lying to me? You know I know when you are lying don't you?" Emma's lie detector is going off.

Lily looks away. "You know something I don't know, don't you?" Emma asks.

"No" Lily whispers.

"Another Lie" Emma states. "I can't believe you Lily. After all we've been through. I thought you were my best friend"

"I am Em. I am your best friend" Lily is crying now. "Emma, Percy called me last night, he heard about the whole thing. He's pissed Emma. But, just explain it to him Emma, he will understand, he has too" Lily states.

"He's on his way, isn't he?" Emma asks sitting Vada down. "ISNT HE?" Emma asks louder this time, causing Vada to start crying.

"Emma please, just-"

"No. Stop Lily. I can't talk to you right now. Get out" Emma points to the door.

"Emma"

"Just...Go" Emma says. Lily nods slowly and leaves. Emma waits until she is gone before speaking to Vada. "Vada, we have to leave. We have to leave now. Please, baby, go and get all of your favorite things and put them in your over night bag. I will do the same" Emma explains.

"But mommy, where are we going?" Vada asks.

"I'm not sure sweetie" Emma states wiping a tear from her eye. She's hurt, and she feel betrayed.

"Is auntie Lily coming with us?" Vada asks.

"No, she's not. Not this time" Emma answers.

"But, she always come with us. She's the only family we got's, she's got to come" Vada cries. "Mommy, she has to come"

"She can't Vada. We have each other. That's all we need. Please sweetie. Go get your things"

 **Regina**

Regina was confused. That much was certain. First, the couple from last night came speeding up to Emma's apartment with two kids in tow, and a truck full of suitcases and stuff. They stayed in for about 10 minutes before leaving. Then the tall dark haired woman came out crying on the phone. Regina heard a little of what she said. "You have 10 minutes...she didn't do it...she's afraid...alright, see you soon". That's all Regina heard.

Regina got out of the car and rushed up to Emma's door. If Emma was in danger she would protect her with her life. If her daughter was in danger she would protect her with her life. She knew she and Emma wasn't on good terms, but it didn't matter, it seemed as if Emma needed her, even if she didn't want to admit it. Regina paused. One thing she learned from being the evil queen, is to never go into battle unarmed.

She had a feeling she was about to go into battle.

* * *

 **Author's notes:**

 **Want another chapter...lol. 10 more reviews guys, and I'll upload another chapter. What do you think is about to happen?**

 **And will Emma forgive Lily?**


	27. Chapter 27

**Emma**

Emma heard a knock on her door. It was either Lily or Regina. She didn't want to talk to either right now. "GO AWAY!" She yelled. Maybe she shouldn't tell Lily to go away. This would most likely be the last time she and Lily she each other. She was going to miss her best friend. Even though she was a liar. She lied about talking to Percy, and she pretended like she didn't know about the whole kid dying at the club thing. She knew all alone. Police could be at her door any minute. Percy could be at her door any minute. Regardless of what Lily did, she would miss her friend of 8 years. Lily, was a bad influence on her. Maybe it was for the best she wasn't around when Vada got older. She would be a bad influence on her daughter as well. If it was Regina, Emma knew Regina wasn't going anywhere. She knew Regina would follow her to the ends of the earth if she could.

Emma grabbed every picture of Vada and herself in the house and placed them in the bottom of her suitcase. Pictures are worth a thousand words. She would miss these pictures the most if she left them behind. She grabbed a hand full of jeans, T shirts and Jackets, socks, underclothes, and everything small from her bathroom. Then she moved to Vada's room and did the same...jeans, shirts, dresses, skirts, socks, underclothes, toys, books, and shoved them in suitcase she had in her room. She knew Vada would be packing her game. Anything else they could Buy.

"Come on Vada. We have to go now" Emma states rushing to the door.

"Are we coming back?" Vada asked.

Emma thought about lying, but she couldn't. "No sweetheart, like Tommy, we are moving away. Forever"

"Oh, okay" Vada answered.

Emma let out a sigh of relief. She thought Vada would fight her on this. "If we hurry, I will stop somewhere and pick up ice-cream" Emma states hoping to cheer her daughter up.

"Ice-cream Mommy?" Vada asked.

"Yes sweetheart, ice-cream, come on" Emma states. She opens the door and the last person on earth she wants to see is standing there.

It's Percy.

"Going somewhere?" He asks as he stands in the door way. Emma's eyes glance over to the car on the other side of the road, she thought it was Regina's car. Maybe she was wrong. She just knows that she needs to get her daughter away from this man.

"I suppose not" Emma answers. "Come on in" She holds the door open for him as she holds Vada's hand. When he's inside Emma pushes Vada out. "RUN VADA!" Emma says to her daughter.

Vada is scarred but she does as her mommy says. She's almost gone but she didn't see her auntie Lily on the other side of the door. She quickly picks up Vada before she could get far.

"Emma, you're so predictable" Percy states. "Not too predictable. I didn't think that you would double cross me, and yet here we are"

"I didn't double cross you" Emma states.

He pulls out a gun and points it at Emma. "Shut up, I am going to sort this out quickly. Because, the police is looking for a drug mind. Who sold 25 pounds of MDMH to a bar owner? Someone has to take the fall Emma. That someone has to be you...I'm sorry. I really like you, but...your the only one left out of my thieving brother, and his annoying wife. They are long gone"

Emma swallowed and looked from Percy to Lily who held Vada like she was a rag doll. Lily couldn't even look her in the eyes. Emma couldn't believe her. "I'm sorry too Emma" Lily mumbles.

"Mommy" Vada whines trying to get out of Lily's hold. She's starting to panic causing the lights in the room to flicker on and off.

"Yes dear" Someone says behind them. Emma's eyes goes wide. So Regina was outside. She knew it. Not only that, but she has a gun. Emma hears the gun go off of safety and ready to be shot. "Let go of my daughter" Regina points the gun at Lily's head. Lily lets Vada go holds up her hands in surrender, then Regina pulls her behind her. "Go, across the street to the black car, it's unlocked. Get in it and lock the door" Regina orders. Vada looks at Emma who nods. Emma doesn't exactly trust Regina, but she trust her enough to know that she will save them. "Now, lower your weapon" Regina demands.

Percy doesn't lower his gun. "Do you know who I am?" he asks. "Trust me, you don't know what your doing. You can keep the girl if you like, your a hero. Now leave me be"

Regina moves the gun down a bit and shoots Percy in the shoulder.

He drops the gun and cries out in pain. Emma quickly grabs the gun and points it at him, at the same time grabbing her and Vada's bags that was dropped on the floor.

"You're not going to kill me Emma" He laughs as he lays on the floor in pain. "You're to good, you're a good girl, you don't have it in you" He states.

"Shut up!" Emma yells. She's shifting from foot to foot nervously.

"She may not kill you, but I would" Regina states. She moves the gun to Percy's head, and is about to pull the trigger.

"Regina wait!" Emma stops her. "Please, let's just go. No one has to die" Emma begs.

"He was about to kill you Emma, He was about to kill my daughter" Regina growls dangerously.

"Who are you?" Lily asks confused.

"Don't you dare speak to me, I'm killing you both, I don't know who the two of you are, or what's going on here, but no one threatens my daughter, or Emma" Regina says dangerously low.

"Regina please, we can leave now. Let's just leave" Emma begs. She doesn't want two deaths on her hands. She don't know when the moment was that she decided she was going with Regina, maybe it was when she saved Vada.

"Emma, I have to- "

"No you don't" Emma shook her head then readjusted her bags on her shoulders. She walked towards the door and looked Regina in the eyes. "Let's just go" She walked past Regina and headed for her car.

Regina looked at the two people in front of her, one was shot, and holding his heart, and the woman still had her hands up. Regina backed out of the door and before she shut the door she spoke. "I'm closing this door. If you open it before I leave, I swear, I will hunt you down, and kill you. Ever look for Emma or my daughter again, I will kill you. You have no idea what I am capable of" Regina explains. She shuts the door behind her, and backs up down the steps carefully.

She takes a moment before she decides to turn around and walk towards her car where Emma and Vada is sitting. She gets into her car and speeds away not once looking back. She glances over at Emma who is sitting in the passengers side of her car quietly crying. She looks in her rear view mirror at Vada is confused, looking out of the window. Regina don't know what to do. She doesn't fully understand what's going on. She takes a chance and reaches across the car and places her hand on Emma's hand that is rested in her lap.

"It's going to be okay Emma" Regina says.

Emma looks at Regina for a moment confused before she nods and looks back out the window. Maybe Regina will have a chance to prove herself to Emma after all.

 **Author's notes:**

 **What do you guys think is going to happen next? Is Emma and Regina going to make up any time soon? Will they be able to get away? Please review.**


	28. Chapter 28

The car ride was silent. Regina didn't know what to do, or where to go, so she just drove in the direction of her hotel suite. She was happy to have Emma and Vada in her presence. They meant the world to her. She knew that her relationship with Emma was still crap. She hoped soon, she would be able to fix that. It was Vada's voice that broke the silence.

"Mommy, can we get some ice-cream now" Vada asked Emma.

Regina couldn't help but feel jealous. Vada would never call her Mommy. She missed 7 whole years of her daughter's life. She didn't even know her.

"Not right now Vada" Emma answers. She doesn't want to stop. She wants to get somewhere safe. Some where far away.

"But Mommy, you promised we could get some ice-cream" Vada whines.

Emma sighs. "Vada, it's not safe to stop right now" Emma explains.

"But Mommy-" Vada whines.

Emma turns around in her seat and looks at her daughter. "Vada, I said no" She says sternly.

Vada starts crying. The radio in the car starts increase and decreasing rapidly in the car. The wipers starts spraying water. The lights on the car starts to flicker on and off. Regina notices right away what's happening. She looks at Emma who is now crying to, she's talking to Vada, but Regina can't hear what she says due to car radio. Regina sees the hotel parking lot and parks entrance, and thankfully it's an underground parking Lot. She backs into the parking lot she was assigned when she got the car. She turns the car off and looks at Emma and Vada who is still a mess. Both of them is crying. Vada is pouting at Emma, most likely because of the lack of ice-cream.

"Guys" Regina speaks, effectively stopping the battle between mother and daughter.

Emma looks around. "Where are we Regina?" She asks.

"We are at the hotel parking garage" Regina explains.

"Good, maybe there is a taxi Vada and I can take to get out of here" Emma states as she opens her door.

"Wait, your not staying?" Regina asks, she gets out of the car and makes her way to the other side where Emma is grabbing her and Vada's things.

"Staying, you mean with you?" Emma asks. "Hell no" Emma shakes her head. "Vada come on, get out" Emma instructs holding the door opened for her daughter.

"Please Emma, don't go, don't leave" Regina begs. "I'll take care of you. I don't know what's going on, but stay, please. I'll help you" Regina adds.

"Oh, you think that just because you came to Vada's and my rescue, you can come back into our life. Well, your wrong. Thanks for the help, but I don't need you" Emma argues. Vada's out of the car now and Emma shuts the door.

"Emma, please-" Regina starts.

"No Regina, because...fuck you. I don't need you. I want you to leave me and my daughter alone" Emma says angrily.

"Do you really want that Emma?" Regina asks, her voice is low now, she's not looking at Emma anymore, she's looking at anything but Emma.

"No. Yes. I really want that...I don't know, just...fuck Regina...leave me alone. There's a lot of shit going on right now...and everything is wrong. Everyone I thought I could count on is leaving, I'm basically wanted for fucking murder, and now, I'm pretty sure there is a gang of drug dealers looking to kill me and my daughter right now, I shouldn't have stopped you because now, he's just going to be angry, and I don't know how to deal with any of this, and now, you're here, and you're back, and I'm trying my hardest to stay away from you, but you keep showing up, and I love you, but I don't want to, I don't want you to hurt me, and I don't want you to hurt our daughter, and it's just not...It's not fair Regina" Emma rambles on. She's crying now. Regina's crying to.

Regina doesn't know what she's doing until it's too late, she pulls Emma in for a hug. For the first time, she realizes that Emma's taller than her. She wasn't 8 years ago. She's softly raking her hands through Emma's hair.

Emma on the other hand, keeps screaming at her self, she shouldn't be letting Regina hold her. She should be fighting Regina. Yelling at her. But she's not. She's in Regina's arms, crying on her shoulders, because that's what Regina does to her. Regina makes her feel like she's 17 again. But it's different, she's not afraid right now. She's vulnerable. She's panicked. And Regina holding her makes her feel safe. Why the hell do she feel safe in Regina's arms. It doesn't make sense. Emma allows herself to be held for another second before she pulls away and rubs her eyes.

"We need to leave London, it's not safe here" Emma whispers. She glances at Vada.

"You know you will be safe in Storybrooke" Regina speaks.

Emma hadn't thought about that until now. Storybrooke. They would never find her in Storybrooke. It's not on the map. She was able to find it because she was the savior. But no one else would be able to get to her. She could be safe. Her daughter would be safe.

But, Regina's going to be there too. Emma thinks. But then again, Emma has a feeling that no matter where she and her daughter go, Regina was going to be some where nearby.

 **To be continued...**

 **Aww. Tell me what you think guys. That's it for tonight, but...10 reviews today, and 2 chapters tomorrow. Thanks for reading. And review. :)**


	29. Chapter 29

"We can go to Storybrooke" Emma states.

Regina nods her head. This is the third time Emma's said that, but they haven't moved from their spot in the parking lot.

"Um...we need...we need plane tickets. The sooner we can leave, the sooner we will be safe" Emma says. It sounds more like a question.

"Emma, I don't think traveling by plane is the best option" Regina states.

"Well Regina. How do you expect us to get to Maine then? Walk. Drive. Catch a bus. There is a giant ocean separating London from the U.S" Emma states annoyed.

"Mommy" Vada whines.

"Vada, I swear, if you are asking for ice-cream again, you won't have any for a whole year"

Vada crossed her arms and glared at Emma. "I have to go potty. Meanie" She states as she sticks her tongue out at Emma.

"Come on, we can figure something out up stairs. We will go through the back so that no one will see you" Regina states. "If you want" She adds when she sees the hesitation in Emma's eyes.

"Well, we can't stand out here, and she has to potty- use the rest room" Emma states awkwardly.

"Would you like some help with the bags Emma?" Regina asks.

"No. I got it" She answers.

Regina glances and Emma, and then at Vada. They both are looking at her expectantly. She turns on her heels and heads towards the elevator.

* * *

When they arrived upstairs to Regina's suite, Regina pointed out the bathroom to Vada leaving Emma and Regina alone.

At first it was silent. Neither looked at each other. Regina was afraid if she said anything, that Emma would freak out and leave. She didn't want that. That was the last thing she wanted.

Emma on the other hand, had a lot of things she wanted to say to Regina. She didn't know where to start. She didn't know if it was an appropriate time. She didn't want to get into an heated discussion with Regina while Vada was nearby.

Regina decided to ignore the thick air between them, and try to make Emma more comfortable.

"Emma, you can sit those bags down you know. Make yourself at home" Regina states looking at Emma's and Vada's bags still in Emma's hand.

 _Fuck an appropriate time_. Emma thinks to herself. "Why are you doing this Regina?" Emma asks.

"Doing what?"

"Helping us. Why are you helping us?" She asks, still standing with the bags on her shoulders.

"Vada's my daughter Emma. Of course I want her out of harms way, and of course I want her with me. And you, I love you more than life itself. I want you out of harms way, I want you with me" Regina states truthfully.

Emma laughs humorlessly and drops their bags. "I bet your loving this Regina"

"Having you back. Yes. I love having you back" Regina admits.

"I'm not back. I'm just...here" Emma corrects. She's not back with Regina. "And, I wasn't talking about that. I was talking about you coming back...finding my life going to shit. I bet your happy to see that I couldn't make it without you. If you hadn't come when you did, Vada and I would have been dead" Emma confesses. That bothers her. It really does. The best way to get back at someone is to be successful. That's what she read in a magazine somewhere anyway.

"Of course I'm not happy about that Emma. I'm not happy about a lot of things I've discovered since finding you. I'm not going to lie and say that I am" Regina states. She has many issues, but she's fine keeping them to herself. Especially, now.

"Then why don't you just let it out Regina. What are you so unhappy about?" Emma asks slightly offended. It was none of Regina's business how Emma's life was going anyhow. But, she can't say she's not happy with the fact that Regina's so damn nosy. She would've been dead if Regina wasn't nosy.

"I'm not going to, because then you are going to get upset, and run. I don't want you to do that" Regina states honestly.

"You don't know me Regina. I'm not the same person you knew a long time ago. I'm different"

"You're older, mature, but, you're the same Emma" Regina explains.

Emma leans her head to the side. "Are you the same Regina?"

Regina took a moment answer. She knew Emma would be looking for a lie, and she didn't want to give her one. "I am the same Regina. But, I will never treat you like I did 8 years ago. I will not hurt you. And I will not hurt our daughter. I promise, I will always love the two of you. I may be...bossy at times, I may have the need to be in control, but I will never, ever, strike you out of anger. I will never, ever lay a hand on our daughter" Regina stated as she walked into Emma's personal space. "Emma, I can tell that you are fighting really hard not to like me. I can see it in your eyes. You never were good at hiding your emotions. You're afraid. I understand that. But, you have nothing to be afraid of. I'm the same Regina, but when it comes to you, and to Vada. I promise. I'll treat you both like the princess' you are" Regina states. She reaches up and caresses Emma's cheek.

Emma leans into her touch. 'Her hands are so soft' Emma thinks. Then she realizes what she's doing and slaps Regina's hand away. "Don't touch me Regina" She says as she points to Regina.

Regina fakes a heart expression. "That wasn't very nice" she states.

"Mommy. Regina has a pool in her bathroom. Can I go swim in it" Vada asks as she runs back into the area where Regina and Emma stood. "Mommy, ask Regina if I could swim in her pool" Vada pulls on Emma's arm.

"It's not a pool. It's a Jacuzzi" Regina corrects.

"Mommy, ask Regina if I could play in her Jacuzzi"

Regina briefly wonders why Vada didn't just ask her herself. She's standing right here.

"You may not play in the Jacuzzi right now. It's for bath time" Emma informs Vada.

"Oh. Well, ask Regina if she has Ice-cream" Vada asks Emma.

Emma takes a deep breathe. Shes not sure if she should do what she's about to do. This would be a huge step, in what she hopes is the right direction. Regina told her that she would never lay and hand on Vada. Emma, believes her. She believes Regina is telling the truth. Besides, she's not going to leave Vada alone with Regina. She's staying right here. She will protect her daughter. "Vada, you may speak to Regina" Emma states.

Vada smiles. "Really awesome, because I really like Regina" Vada states excitedly.

Regina smiles. "I really like you too" She tells Vada.

"Regina, do you have any ice-cream?" Vada asks.

Regina looks at Emma. "You know, we could all order room service. I'm sure they can bring up dinner, along with dessert"

Emma nods. She's starving. She hadn't realized how late it was, and that she completely missed lunch. No wonder Vada kept asking for Ice-cream. She was hungry. She feels like such a horrible mother.

"YAY!" Vada cheers.

"Then it's settled" Regina states happily reaching for the room service menu.

"Regina, can I ask you and Mommy a question?" Vada asked

Emma was afraid of Vada's impending question. Even more so when Regina told her yeah.

"How come when you came to our house the first time, you said that I was your daughter, and then today when Lily was being mean, you said I was your daughter, and Mommy said our daughter that one time when she was crying?" Vada asked.

"Um...well..." Regina looked towards Emma for help. She wanted her daughter to know that she was her mother, but she wanted to give Emma some respect.

Emma bit her lip and quickly made her decision to be honest with her daughter.

"How about I tell you a little story while we eat dinner?" Emma asks.

* * *

 **To be continued...**

 **I hope you guys liked it. Be sure to review. Do you think that Emma and Regina is moving too fast in their relationship? Do you think that Emma is going to tell Vada the truth?**


	30. Chapter 30

Regina ordered room service right away. It didn't take too long for them to bring it up, and Emma watched as Vada ate. She didn't really feel like eating. There was too much on her mind. Too much going on right now, and she didn't have a plan. Of course, there was a plan she created with Lily, just in case something happened, but she couldn't follow through with it. She didn't expect for Lily to ever double cross her. In the 8 years Emma had known Lily, the two of them had became best friends. She thought of Lily like a sister, and now that Lily was against her...well, that hurt.

"Mommy"

Emma heard her daughter's voice bring her out of her inner dialog in that played in her head. "Yes Sweetie?" Emma asked.

"I want to know about Regina being my-" Vada started but Emma cut her off.

"Oh yeah, you want to know why I referred to Regina as your mother huh?" Emma asked. Vada nodded. _Tell the truth._ Was Emma's first thought. She needed to tell Vada the truth, she deserved to know right? Regina was her other mother. Emma took a chance to glance at Regina who was sitting near the opened private patio. The nice few of the whole city down below contrasted greatly Emma's current mood. Regina had a nervous look on her face and was almost starring a hole into Emma she was starring so hard. Emma figured she must be as nervous as she is. Emma looked back at Vada who shoved a fork full of spaghetti in her mouth sloppily and now had a thick coating of sauce on the bottom half of her mouth.

 _Tell her the truth_. Emma thought again. There was that voice again, always telling her to do the most noble thing. But was it the right thing. Was it right to tell Vada the truth about who her other mother was, considering who her other mother was. Emma didn't want to tell Vada about another parent who she was never going to see. Emma hadn't even made a decision about whether or not to allow Regina into Vada's life. Had Regina really changed? She couldn't let Regina into her daughter's life with the risk of Regina hurting her. Emma loved Regina, but she loved Vada more. And Regina had to accept that.

Sure, she was thinking about going to Storybrooke, and Regina lived there, so of course Vada would see her often. If she knew that Regina was her mother, Vada would want to spend a lot of time with Regina. Emma knew how much her daughter wanted a big family. Emma sighed. She had made her decision. It would be for the best.

"Vada..." Emma started. She looked at Regina once more and sighed. Regina looked so vulnerable. "When I first became pregnant with you, I lived in a town called Storybrooke. Regina is the Mayor there...Regina and I used to be a couple...and mommy loved her very much, I still do, but...she and I had our differences, she wasn't very nice to me sometimes, but...I could handle that. No one's perfect and we all have our faults. But, what I couldn't handle, was the fact that she loved someone else, she choose him over me, So I left" Emma states. It was the truth. Emma refused to look at Regina at the moment. This was about Vada. "When I left, I found out that I was pregnant with you. But I was alone. It was just you and me kid. But, you was all I needed. So yes, technically since I was with Regina when I became pregnant with you, she is your other mother, but I didn't want to be with someone who didn't want me" Emma finished. Emma was crying. She had told the truth. She didn't want to, but she had too. She wanted to sugar coat it, but she couldn't. It needed to be said.

"Don't cry mommy" Vada wiped Emma's tears with her cloth napkin. "If she don't want you mommy, I don't want her" Vada added glaring at Regina.

Regina stood there shocked, she was hurt. Everything that Emma said was true, so she couldn't be mad. She was hurt. Hurt by what Emma told Vada. What made it even worst, she was the cause of it. She caused this pain. It wasn't Snow's fault, it wasn't Emma's fault, it was her fault. She did it. No one but her.

After what Vada said Emma looked at Regina. She looked hurt. That made Emma sad, she didn't want Regina to feel sad. She didn't want Vada to hate Regina either. She was just trying to protect her daughter. She saw a tear run down Regina's face and it nearly broke her heart. "Regina" Emma whispered.

Regina sniffed and smiled. She put on her well rehearsed "I'm okay" face, despite the tears. "I...I'm going to make sure the wind didn't blow down the fire escape sign out on the Patio...you know...safety first...The ice-cream should be up here soon...you know..get it" Regina rambles before turning around and quickly making her way outside.

When Regina is outside of the building she quietly loses control. Her daughter hates her. Emma hates her. And it's all her fault. She never meant for Emma to believe that she didn't want her, she realizes that, No matter what she does, she'll never be able to redeem herself. She know she promised Emma that she'd never give up trying to win her back, but maybe she should...maybe she's doing more harm then good. Maybe she would end up hurting Vada just like she did Emma. She loves them both too much to do that. Emma's already moved on. Her and Vada is a family without her. Regina decided that she was going to do whatever it took to make sure that Emma and Vada was safe, happy, and well taken care of.

 _Even if they were not with her._

* * *

 ** _Author's notes:_**

 ** _Awww :'( poor Regina. I feel so bad for her..._**

 ** _But don't worry guys. This is just the quiet before the storm. Is this not titled "blah blah blah SwanQueen Blah" ? _**

**_Enjoy the next chapter...coming later today :) Review!_**


	31. Chapter 31

The light rain falling from the sky forces Regina back into the suite. She try not to look at Emma. She try not to look at Vada. She's not ignoring them. Not at all. It's just that, they are her family, but...at the same time, they are not.

Regina can't help glancing at them. They are still waiting on the ice-cream, Vada is now sitting in Emma's lap and together they are playing on Emma's cell phone. Regina don't know which game it is, but it must be really good because Vada is giggling hysterically. Regina notices how a like Emma and Vada looks. She see's herself in Vada. If she was to go somewhere along with her, people would automatically assume they were mother and daughter, but what stands out the most to Regina, is all the things she inherited from Emma. All the things she admires about Emma. That's what she notices about her daughter.

The two sitting there look so much like a family, even in the mist of all that's happening right now, they both look carefree and...happy. It's because they are together. Regina remembers seeing this in the way Snow White and her...Charming, looked at each other, but now...seeing it between Emma and Vada. Why on earth would anyone want to destroy that.

 _...Because, I can never have that._

Regina thinks to herself. It's true. She'll never have that. It's just not meant for her. Her mother told her that love was weakness. In a way, it kind of is, because here Regina sits...watching her family...watching the family, she will never be apart of, and it's killing her in side. She quickly looks away.

"Mommy" Vada whisper to Emma after she turns and looks at Regina who is now sitting on the bed.

"Hmm?" Emma ask still playing angry birds.

"What's wrong with Regina?" Vada asks.

"She's sad" Emma whispers back so that only Vada can here. She glances at Regina too. She's just alone. She looks depressed, just like she did the night at the bar, and just like the night at the bar, Emma feels bad for it, because she knows why. The truth hurts.

"Oh, why is she sad? Do she miss her boyfriend?" Vada asks.

Emma shrugs. She doesn't think so. Gold told her that Regina was married to that guy, what ever his name was, but she hadn't mentioned him one time. She's been here, trying to win Emma back, trying to help her. Deep down she knows why Regina is so sad, but she don't want to think about it. It's too...depressing, and she knows she shouldn't, but she feels guilty. Regina wants her to just run back into her arms, and pretend everything is just peachy, but it's not. It's fucked up. That's what it is.

"You should talk to her" Vada whispers. "You always make me feel better when I'm sad" Vada suggests.

Emma smiles. Sometimes Vada is so sweet, but sometimes she's salty too. Emma knows that comment Vada made about not wanting Regina pulled on the older woman's heart strings. But what did Regina expect. Vada's 7, and Regina was being a meanie, as Vada would say. Emma is about to respond but someone is knocking on the door.

"Ice-cream Mommy" Vada announces happily.

Emma rolls her eyes and walks to the door. Her eye is immediately drawn to the pep hole. Normally she doesn't notice them, but this time, she's glad she did. Her eyes widens, and she looks back at Regina.

"Regina" Emma whispers as she turns around. Regina faces Emma looking so warn out. "Percy's at the door" She mouths. She see that Vada is about to complain about her not opening the door and quickly covers her mouth with a hand and shushes her. She looks back at Regina whose whole self presence changed and she looks utterly pissed.

"How did he find you here?" She ask speaking low.

There is another knock on the door. "Room service" Is called.

Emma is surprised and impressed how well he can change his voice. Well, he is a criminal after all. A dumb one if he thought Emma wouldn't be able to recognize him. Emma wonders where Lily is and why isn't she with him.

"Emma" Regina says in a whisper.

Emma turns around and is surprised at how close Regina is to her now. "Take this" She says handing Emma a gun. "Go out the patio" She points. "There is a fire escape" She adds. Regina then hands Emma her keys. "Take these as well. Get in my car, and go, I'll distract him...hurry"

"I guarantee he has a gun Regina" Emma hurriedly whispers. She jumps slightly when she hears a loud thud on the door sounding like someone is trying to kick the door in.

"I know you are in there Swan" Emma hears Percy call out.

"I'll be fine. Just go" Regina instructs pointing to the patio.

Emma stares at Regina and nods. She picks up their bags and tells Vada to follow her as she leaves. Regina's eyes follow Emma. "I love you Emma. I love you too Vada" Regina states. She doesn't see the longing look Emma gives her, because she's hiding beside the door so that Percy won't be able to see her when he enters the door.

The door comes crashing down and at the sight of metal Emma freezes.

Regina turns and catches him off guard by punching him in his nose. It's enough to startle him, but not take him down. She knees him in the nuts. He crouches down and drops the gun. Regina scrambles to get it and the two of them start wrestling for it on the ground.

Regina can tell Emma is still behind her. "Emma run!" She demands almost out of breath already. It's been a while since she's had any action. "I can guarantee that his little friend is close by. You need to go now!" Regina manages to get out.

Emma nods and tells Vada to go. "I love you too Regina..." Emma whispers so low that not even Regina can hear.

"Mommy, come on" Vada waves Emma down. Emma rushes after her daughter. They are five floors down and when Emma gets to the ground floor and runs to the door labeled parking garage she hears a single gun shot.

* * *

 ** _To be continued..._**

 ** _OMG! How did he find Emma?_**

 ** _Is Regina okay? Lol..._**

 ** _Don't forget to review..._**


	32. Chapter 32

The gun shot was loud, the gun shot was silencing. It was like the whole world froze for a moment, taking a moment to let a fallen soul travel from the earth to the heavens...or where ever. Shock, and horror flooded Emma, because she just didn't know what had happened. She had a good idea, her thoughts going to the worse case scenario.

Regina. Dead. No, Emma refused to believe that Regina was dead. The words Regina used in her letter came to mind. _You never know what you have until it's gone._ That's how Emma was feeling right now. She had been doing nothing but pushing Regina away this whole time she'd been back. She didn't want her to hurt her again. She didn't want her to hurt Vada.

Emma realized that moment that Regina had risked her life, to save Emma's and Vada's. There was no other way to put it. Regina disarmed for her. Regina was a block in the road slowing Percy down _for_ her. Just so that Emma and her daughter could get away. Their daughter. Vada was theirs. Regina just proved what she would do to protect Vada. She would die to protect Vada.

"Mommy, what was that?"

Emma heard her daughter ask. She felt a tiny pair of arms circling her mid section.

"It was...It was nothing. We have to go now okay?" Emma asked putting on a brave face. Maybe the moment in time could distract Emma from the pain in her heart growing second by second due to the fact that Regina could very well be dead.

Emma rushed Vada over to Regina's car and pressed the button. The lights flashed on signaling the now unlocked car. Emma opened the door and threw the bags into the back seat. "Hurry and get inside sweetie" Emma instructed holding the door open for her daughter. Emma was so preoccupied with Vada, and throwing stuff quickly in the car that she didn't notice the black Van across the lot opening quietly and the three people quietly making their way towards them. What she did notice was the sound of a gun switching from safety lock to ready to fire.

"Drop the weapon" She heard a familiar voice behind her say.

"Mommy...it's Lily" Vada whispered hanging on to Emma.

Emma had forgotten all about the gun in her hand. To many thoughts entering and exiting her head at once. Too many emotions...to many dark emotions lingering in her heart. Her back was to a gun so she had no choice but to turn around slowly with her hands up as she made sure that Vada was directly behind her, effectively hidden between the opened car and Emma.

"Drop the gun Emma" Lily demanded again.

Emma couldn't believe Lily. "How could you Lily, you was supposed to be my best friend" Emma states angrily.

"Drop the gun Emma, or I will shoot you...and Vada" Lily states.

Emma lets the gun fall from her hand clumsily. The almost empty car lot causing an loud echo.

Lily looks behind Emma at one of the two big guys Percy brought with him and nodded. Emma felt as one tried to push her away from in front of Vada and grab her daughter.

"Don't you dare touch my daughter!" Emma screamed, as she tried to push the big man back, it didn't do much good, he was really strong, his weight alone out powering her. Emma felt like such a failure.

"Mommy!" Emma heard Vada cry. Emma fought back to get get her daughter back but the other man came practically put her in a bear hold.

"Lily, I swear...when I get out of this shit, I am going to shove my foot down your-" Emma started but Lily cut her off.

"Emma, I'm sorry, I don't like this either. I don't want to do this-" Lily argued.

"Then fucking don't!" Emma struggled to get free.

Lily shook her head. "I'm sorry Em. I'm just following directions" She sighed.

At this moment Emma hated Lily. She was no longer a friend. She was now a foe.

"Mommy, I'm scared" Emma heard Vada cry.

"Everything is going to be okay sweetie" It broke her heart, her daughter was in distress, and she couldn't do anything about it. Emma found herself wishing Regina was there. She'd save them. But Emma knew she'd never see Regina again, soon Percy was going to come down and kill them, and pin this whole thing on Emma. But she wasn't going down easily. She fought harder in the arms of the man, eventually, he would get tired and his grip would loosen. Emma recognized these guys, they were Percy muscle. These were the guys he called in when someone had to be "taken care of" Emma briefly wondered why they wasn't at the apartment earlier. Her thought were interrupted as she noticed Lily pulling a small walking talkie out of her pocket.

"Percy...we have the package. Where are you?" Lily asked into the walkie talkie. There was nothing but silence in return. "Percy" Lily tried again. She looked past Emma to the guy that was holding her. He was almost red in the face, Lily knew he couldn't hold on to Emma much longer. "Come on, we can't stand out here all day, someone might see us. Let's get in the Van and wait there" She instructed.

"NO!" Emma yelled. Lily turned and walked towards the car and the guy behind Emma pushed her forward. In the back ground she heard her daughter crying for her. Emma knew it was now or never. She jerked herself around in the guys arms as hard as she could and was able to get an arm free. She elbowed him as hard as she could right in the guts. Lily was still preoccupied opening the back of the Van. The man loosed his grip on Emma and Emma punched him causing him to stumble slightly, but he came back and raised his hand almost as to strike Emma, but the same loud sound from earlier made an appearance again. Instead of the man striking Emma he fail weakly in front of her on his knees as he took his final breathe.

Emma gasped and looked up. Relief rushing back into her. It was Regina.

* * *

 **To be continued...**

 **Want another chapter today? 10 reviews and I will upload another :)Thanks for reading.**


	33. Chapter 33

_Relief._ That's what Emma felt when the first man went down and her eyes zeroed in on Regina. She was so happy she was alive. She wanted to run over and hug her, but this wasn't the time, nor the place for that. Besides, the way she had been treating her, she wasn't sure Regina even wanted to be with her anymore. She was probably saving them out of pity, she was sure she'd much rather be with her husband.

Emma heard a second shot, and the other man that was holding Vada went down, Emma reached over to pull Vada away from the man as he fell but Lily beat her too it. Emma tensed up and suddenly her heart was in her stomach, at least that's what it felt like when she saw Lily point a gun to her daughter's head. Everything was happening so fast, yet, slow at the same time. Emma is afraid and furious. Very, very angry.

"Let her go!" Emma hears herself saying.

"Tell that bitch to put the gun down or I will kill Vada" Lily states.

Emma recognizes the lie immediately. Lily would never kill Vada directly. She wouldn't be able to pull the trigger. Order someone else to do it, maybe. Stand and watch as someone kill Vada. absolutely. And that pisses Emma off to no end. This is a woman she trusted with her child. A woman who babysat for her many times. A woman she considered to be the closest thing she's had to a sister. Emma's pissed. Emma is about to say something but Vada beats her to it.

"Regina's not a bitch" Vada cries. She stomps on Lily's foot unexpectedly, it's not enough to hurt the older woman, but it's enough to distract her. Emma see's her opportunity and pulls Vada out of Lily's clutches before the two of them fight for the gun. Emma's really careful not to be in the line of fire as she tries to pull the gun away from Lily. Soon, she succeed when she twists and bends Lily's hand in an awkward position that causes her to straighten her fingers. Emma pulls the gun away and now it to is on Lily.

"So...are you going to shoot me?" Is all that Lily asks.

"I will" Emma hears Regina say.

"No" Emma says with out thinking. She stands in front of Regina's line of fire. "I...How could you Lily?" Emma asks. She's two seconds away from crying. Too much is going on.

"I was following orders" Lily states almost angrily.

Emma's had enough, she punches Lily in the face so hard that she thinks her hand is broken, but she doesn't let the pain show. She tries to shake it off. The impact from the punch causes Lily to fall on the ground.

"Get out of here" Emma growls at Lily. She wants to kill Lily, but she doesn't. She know that if she does now, she would regret it later. Plus, she don't want Vada to see someone whom she considered family die. She's already seen two people die today.

Regina wants Lily dead. She tried to kill her daughter. A part of her is screaming... _Kill Her_. A part of her is trying to please Emma's wishes by not killing her.

"But...Percy will see that-" Lily starts holding a hand to the bruise that is forming by her nose.

"He's dead" Regina announces like it's nothing. Like he was a roach on the floor.

"Wha...you have no idea what-" Lily starts but Emma cuts her off.

"Shut up Lily and get out of here. I never want to see you again, the next time...I will have no choice but to kill you" Emma growls. She reaches in her back pocket and throws her cell phone on the ground. "That's how you knew where I were, isn't it?" Emma asks. She aims the gun at the phone and shoots. The first shot misses but the second lands on it's target.

There is a siren in the far away distance and Emma looks back at Regina and Vada. She's shocked to see that Vada is standing behind Regina, almost as if she is hiding from Lily. Emma doesn't blame her, but she'll never have to worry about Lily again.

"We have to go now" Regina states ushering Emma and Vada into her car quickly, the sounds of the police siren is becoming louder and louder. When Emma's in the car she see's that the Van Lily was in is now backing up and speeding off. Emma takes a deep breathe. She doesn't want to lose control. Not yet. Not in front of her daughter. Not in front of Regina. Not here, and not now. She's glad Regina's driving. She's glad Regina is back in her life, she's glad Regina's alive.

* * *

 **To be continued...**

 **Did you guys like this chapter? Remember, 10 Reviews for another chapter today. :) Tell me what you thought.**


	34. Chapter 34

Regina drives almost the whole night. She's not sure where she's going. She just drives. She had found a highway, and she drove north until the car started reading "low fuel" . Perhaps they are far away now to stop at least. The car ride had been silent. Emma was in the back, cuddling with Vada. Emma wasn't asleep, but Vada was. Emma starred out of the window the whole time. Regina wondered what the younger woman was thinking.

This was all her fault. Regina blamed herself. Emma would have never been in this situation if it wasn't for her. If she had treated her right, Emma would have never left Storybrooke. They would have been an happy family. A happy _safe_ family.

Regina thought about her next steps. What could she do to get them out of here. London, wasn't a good place for any of them. She needed them to be safe. She drove down the ramp to the next available exit. If anyone had asked her where she was, she wouldn't be able to tell them. She drove down the street until she noticed something that resembled an motel. She carefully pulled up into an empty parking lot. The light was on inside a small office signaling they were opened.

Regina turned the car off and turned to look at Emma. "I'm going to go and get a room" She states.

"You're leaving?" Emma asked quickly, without thinking. She feels panicked all of a sudden, yet she doesn't know why.

"I'll be a few minutes. I'm going to get us a room to stay in tonight...unless you would like a separate room for you and Vada" Regina states/questions. "That may raise some questions, but...I suppose it will be alright.." she adds with a mummer.

Emma frowns. "I think we should stay together" She says quickly, still that panicked feeling remains. Emma swallows.

"Very well" Regina nods and gets out of the car.

* * *

Emma sits in the car holding Vada. Vada is laying fast asleep in her lap. It seems like it's been hours since Regina's left to get a room. Emma wonders what's up, what's taking so long. Emma is alone with her thoughts and that scares her a bit. She's not ready to face reality yet. She's not ready to admit that things are bad, really, really bad.

A knock on her window causes her to jump and she relaxes when she see's it's just Regina. Emma opens the door.

"Come on, our room is at the end of the lot. We can walk from here. Would you like me to carry your bags?" Regina asks.

Emma looks down at Vada whose in her lap, then at the bags that's under her feet. She wouldn't be able to get out of the car without either tripping on her way out, or waking Vada, if she were to try to carry Vada out. Emma bites her lip and closes her eyes. She's about to do this. To her, this is a really big step, but an easy decision.

"Would you mind carrying Vada in? I'll grab the bags...she's pretty light, she's not that heavy" Emma rambles. She looks at Regina who appears to be about to cry.

"S..sure" Regina nods and holds her hands out, her voice cracking.

Emma gets a better, firmer grip on Vada and lifts her up so that Regina can grab her under her arms. She watches as Regina lifts her up Vada's head immediately finds Regina's shoulder. Emma stops breathing for a moment when Vada's eyes open a tiny bit. Her eyes find Emma's, then realizing it's not her mother whose carrying her, she lifts her head to and look at Regina. After a moment Vada relaxes and places her head back on Regina's shoulders quickly returning to sleep. All that happens in a moment, but seems like minutes to Emma and Regina, for different reasons.

Emma knows she's just placed a great amount of trust in Regina just by letting her hold her daughter. Regina, on the other hand, feels like maybe her daughter doesn't hate her, and she's literally holding her daughter for the first time. She wants to cry, but instead she wills the tears not to fall, and places a gently smile on her face.

Emma clears her throat. "I guess we should get inside" Emma whispers getting out of the car and picking up their bags. Emma, for the first time realizes that Regina doesn't have any clothes...all her things were in the hotel, she assumes. She looks at Regina. "You don't have any of your clothes"

Regina freezes for a moment before she shrugs with one shoulder. "It's alright, I can get more things..." She states.

Emma nods. She feels bad. Regina has nothing, she hadn't even thought about bring any of her things down when she came down stairs to save them. She just thought about saving them. Emma hauled everything into the motel room. Emma wondered what the night would bring.

* * *

Regina placed Vada on one of the two beds in the room as soon as they entered. This room wasn't even half the size of the hotel room Regina had before. It was super small, there weren't a lot of space to move around in the room. Two full size beds about a foot and a half away from each other, a small T.V hooked up in the top right corner of the room, one narrow night stand with four drawers sat between the two beds with a lamp on it , a tiny bathroom with a stand up shower, there were no room for a tub, and a mini closet that housed a roach. Regina sighed. It wasn't an ideal location, but she was just happy they were safe.

Regina walked over to the bed closest to the window that faced a brick wall and sat on the bed. She looked out the window. She wasn't enjoying the view.

"Uh...Regina"

She heard Emma say. Regina turned around and looked at Emma who now sat on the other side of Vada who was still fast asleep lightly snoring. "Yes Emma"

"I just...I want to thank you for... for everything, you really saved our but out there, and your helping us...and that's really good too...thank you" Emma states.

Regina smiles. "It's my pleasure...no my duty Emma...I will always be there for you when you need me...I've realized something really important during this whole thing..." Regina states.

"What?"

"I've...I realized that, I'm the reason you are going through this...and I'm really, really sorry. I don't know what you want to do, I hope you come to Storybrooke...but, I just want you to know that if you do decide to come to Storybrooke, you can rest easy knowing that..." Regina sighed and looked Emma in the eyes. "I will give you your space. I won't bother you if you don't want me too...but...I'd like to contribute to Vada's life...financially at least. She's...you didn't make her by yourself, you shouldn't have to provide for her by yourself...what ever you need from me...I'm more than willing to help...it's the least I can do" Regina says and turns around to the window...back to not enjoying the view.

Emma for some reason found herself becoming angered by Regina's words, yet at the same time, they saddened her. Emma laid down next to Vada who immediately snuggled up to her. "Right...I'm sure you'd like to get back to your husband anyway" Emma states.

Regina turns to look back at Emma. "I'm not married Emma. I'm single. I'm not with anyone. I've told you before. You're the only person I love, romantically of course...I think your the only person I would ever want to be with for the rest of my life..." Regina states sincerely. "I'm so happy you are alive"

"What do you mean you're not married. Of course you're married" Emma states, thinking back yet again to what Gold told her. Multiple times.

"I'm not married Emma, I know you thought I choose Daniel over you, but that's simply, not the case. The moment you left me, was the moment I realized, who I truly loved. You" Regina states with so much feeling she can't help but cry. She quickly turns her head away from Emma back to her view of the brick wall.

"Is that true?" Emma asks sounding and feeling vulnerable.

Regina turns to look at Emma, but this time instead of just turning her head, she turns her entire body. "I mean that with my whole heart and soul Emma...which is why...I must respect your wishes not to be with me. I want to allow your happiness...if it's the last thing I do" Regina states honestly.

For some reason, Emma is not liking how this conversation is going. She doesn't know why, but she doesn't. Everything Regina is saying, is the truth. Which means, Gold was lying to her. Why? She doesn't know. But, she decides not to worry about it now. One problem at time. Well two...it seems Regina is giving up on her, on winning her back, and Emma does not like it. She reaches for the lamp before turning it off. "Goodnight Regina" She states quietly.

 _I love you._

But that goes unsaid.

* * *

 **To be continued...**

 **What did you think?**

 **10 reviews for another chapter today :-)**


	35. Chapter 35

The next morning, Emma wakes up to the sound of the T.V blazing. It's just white noise, before the sound of someone speaking Spanish fluently can be heard, back to white noise. Emma opens her eyes and looks around. The first thing she notices is that the spot next to her is empty.

 _Where's Vada?!_

Emma wonders. She sits up quickly and looks around spotting her siting Indian style on Regina's made up bed with a T.V remote in her hand. Emma relaxes, Vada's safe. Then she freezes again, because...where's Regina? Did she leave them?

"Where's Regina?" Emma asks her daughter.

Vada looks at Emma for a moment before shrugging. "I don't know mommy. She wasn't here when I woke up" Vada mumbles. She adapts a look of deep thought then whines "...is she coming back? I want her to come back"

"I..." Emma starts but stops. She doesn't know if Regina's coming back. Why did she leave in the first place? Is this what she meant by that whole, _I will give_ _you your space speech_? She knew she didn't like that. She wanted Regina back.

"Mommy, can't you make Regina come back?" Vada asks/whines.

Emma opens her mouth to say something but before she can she hears keys in the door and moments later the door opens. Emma let's out a sigh of relief when she see's Regina walking back in the room. Vada stands on top of the bed and jumps off running over to Regina. "Hi Regina, your back!" Vada says excitedly.

"Yeah, your back" Emma mumbles grumpily. It comes out sounding harsh and Regina gives Emma an confused look.

"Are you alright Emma?" Regina asks.

"Gee...I don't know Regina...you didn't seem to care when you left us" Emma states angrily. She doesn't know where all the anger is coming from, it's just...there.

"Emma, I didn't leave you. I was gone 20...30 minutes top. I left a note saying I would be right back" Regina nods in the direction of a folded up note on the nightstand. Emma glances at it.

 _"Emma,_

 _I'm going to grab a couple of things. I will return shortly._

 _\- Love, Regina"_

Surely enough the letter was there. Emma felt silly now. She noticed the bags in Regina's hands. "Ummm" She started but changed subjects. "What's in the bags" she asked instead.

Regina's confused look towards Emma remains. "For one, I got us some breakfast, me some clothes...I hope you don't mind but...I saw some clothes while I was at the mall that's Vada size...I couldn't help but get them" Regina mumbles almost sadly. "I'm not trying to overstep boundaries or anything...it's just that...they were so cute and I just -"

"It's fine Regina" Emma interrupts.

Regina bites her lip. "You sure?" She asks again.

Emma nods. "What else did you get?"

"I got you a wig...how do you feel about being a red head...you know, I've always had a thing for red hea-" Regina starts but stops when she realizes what she's doing.

Emma has a big smile on her face.

"I'm sorry...I wasn't trying..I'm sorry" Regina shakes her head.

Emma smiles fade away. What's with Regina. She doesn't know, but she don't like it. She needs to stop acting so...weak. So...careful. It's annoying. Emma loved Regina for Regina, not this new person Regina _thinks_ Emma wants her to be. At this point, Emma is more than ready to admit that her faith in Regina is restored. Okay, maybe not 100 percent, but Emma believes that Regina wouldn't hurt her anymore, wouldn't abuse her. She believes her. She _knows_ Regina would never hurt Vada. Regina is always looking at Vada as if she is the greatest, most precious thing in the world, as if she was sneeze she would break. Emma knew that look well. She was pretty sure that's how she looked at Vada. At the same time, there were more. Emma also saw the sadness in Regina's eyes when she looked at Vada. Regina missed 7 years of their daughter's life. Her daughter was starting to like Regina. She'd be damned if she let Regina hurt her daughter's feelings by not being there for her.

"Um..." Regina laughs nervously. Emma's glaring at her. Why? She said she was sorry. So she was flirting with her, it was second nature. Emma was a beautiful woman. She couldn't help it, it just came out.

"It's fine Regina" Emma states.

"Alright" comes Regina's reply. "So, that's what I got. I...I have to tell you what I saw on the news earlier. I don't want you to flip out...I don't know if you want Vada to hear this or not.." Regina say quietly even though Vada isn't listening but devouring one of the breakfast sandwiches Regina brought.

"It's fine..." Emma quickly decides. "I don't want to keep her in the dark..." She adds.

Regina nods. "Emma, this morning, I saw...another news report about you, and now...I'm in it as well...well, Regina Mills. But, they have no idea what I look like, nor can they find any information about me, because technically, I don't exist in this world. They believe that am simply using a fake name, which isn't far fetched according to them, because I am harboring and helping a...a murderer" Regina explains.

"Um...WHAT!?" Emma asks.

Regina walked over to where Emma sat on the bed and grabbed her hand. "Emma, they think that you killed Percy, and Those two guys, as well as the guy in the bar. Now they are saying that you pushed him off the building" Regina explains.

Emma doesn't really hear what Regina's saying right now. The moment their hands touched that seemed to be all she could focus on. After a moment of silence Emma looks up at Regina slightly confused. "What?" She asks.

"Emma, don't worry. They don't know it's you, you. They are just looking for a tall blonde woman...they have a poorly drawn sketch of you they keep showing on the T.V" Regina explains.

"Regina, someone is going to see that. Someone is going to say, that looks like Emma. That looks like the woman who lives in the same apartment complex as me, or that's Vada's mom. Some one will recognize me Regina" Emma whines sounding a lot like Vada. She placed her head in her hands and groaned.

"Emma, so what if they realize it's you. You're I.D is fake. You're in this country illegally. They won't be able to find you. We will be out of this country before you know it. You will be safe" Regina reassures her.

"Just...put this wig on when we go outside...no one will look at you twice...and if they do, it's because you're so hot-" Regina sighed. "Sorry...sorry...it slipped"

Emma let out a frustrated groan.

"Relax Emma. I have a plan I want to run by you" Regina states with a warm smile. She glances up at the T.V as the same commercial that gave her the ideal flashed across the screen. "I hope you can swim..." She adds looking up.

* * *

 **To be continued...**

 **Can you guess Regina's plan? 10 more reviews today for another chapter :)**


	36. Chapter 36

"I hope you can swim" Regina states causing Emma to become confused, and Vada to become excited.

"Are we going to a pool?" Vada asks excitedly.

"Sort of, maybe" Regina smiles at her daughter.

"Regina...please tell me that your ideal is not swimming from the U.K to the U.S" Emma states.

"Of course not" Regina rolls her eyes. She points to the television screen at the commercial that's about to end. "A cruise Emma, from London to the Bahamas" Regina states.

"You want to go on vacation?" Emma asks.

"Yes. That's how we will get out of this country. They will be looking for you at the airport. At bus stations, but no one will expect a criminal to book a cruise. We will go to the Bahamas, and we will lay low there for a while, until all this die down and become the back burner to another crime" Regina thinks out loud, but an thought forms in her head that ruins her entire plan. "But, that wouldn't work Emma. When we don't return on the cruise, they will most likely file a missing persons report and find out that you are in the Bahamas"

"You're right Regina, but that won't matter because My passport is a fake. It says Emilia, not Emma!" Emma states excitedly. Percy would know that if he was alive and still looking for her, but the cops wouldn't. They hadn't even found out her last name yet. No one knew.

"Then this will work...that's if...do you want to do this" Regina asks, shes now unpacking the items from the bags.

Emma thinks for a moment. Should they do this? It would be better than staying in London. "Yes. Let's do it"

* * *

They all ate breakfast quickly and Regina announced that she was leaving again.

"What?!, Why?!" Emma ask.

"Regina don't go" Vada whines.

"I have to...I need to buy three tickets for the cruise, and I left my laptop at the hotel. It's a good idea if you stay inside and out of the public eye as much as possible Emma" Regina explains.

Emma nods. Regina is right. She needs to lay low, despite having the wig Regina brought her but she still don't like it. She don't want Regina to leave her. There is still a part of her that says that Regina will leave and never come back. She pushes that ideal out of her head. "Alright" Emma mumbles.

* * *

Regina's been gone for about 45 minutes now and Emma's worried. She shouldn't feel like this, but she does. She sits on the bed watching Vada play with her hand held. Vada looks up almost sensing Emma's gaze.

"Mommy, what's wrong, why do you look sad?" Vada asks.

"I'm not sad sweetie" Emma adopts a small smile.

Vada places her game down on Regina's bed. "Do you like Regina mommy?" Vada asks. Turning all her attention to Emma.

Emma freezes for a moment. Why would Vada ask a question like that? What should she say? Emma panics. "I...I like Regina. She's an old friend"

"No mommy, I mean do you like, like Regina?" Vada asks. "Like how Tommy's mommy and daddy like, like each other" She adds after a moment of silence.

Emma's lost for words. She opens her mouth to speak as if words would just come to her, but they don't, she closes it again. She sighs. "Vada...I...I don't know" Emma shrugs. Vada smiles excitedly. Emma has a bad feeling about this.

"Mommy and Regina sitting in a tree, K. I. S. S. I. N. G. First comes loves, then comes ma-" Vada sings but Emma interrupts her by throwing a pillow at her effectively silencing her daughter.

"Stop it Vada...play your game or something" Emma rolls her eyes.

Vada giggles. As she throws the pillow back at Emma. "Mommy you lo-" Vada starts but is interrupted by the door opening. "Regina's here mommy"

"I know" Emma says as she watches Regina enter the room.

"Hey, I'm back, sorry it took so long. I had to find an internet cafe. I got good news, and bad news" She announces as she closes her door.

"What's the bad news?" Emma asks.

"The bad news, All the tickets for the cruise was sold out for the rest of the week, the good news, we have three tickets to a 5 day cruise to the Bahamas that leaves next Friday" Regina states. "The sooner we leave here, the sooner we will be in Storybrooke, safe and sound, and can enjoy your life living carefree, and happy"

"We are going on a cruise?" Vada asks excitedly. "YAY!" She cheers. "Oh, and it's next Friday. My birthday, double Yay!" She adds.

Regina smiles at her daughter, then looks at Emma. "Emma, are you alright?" She asks when she notices that Emma is not smiling. She actually has a pained expression on her face.

"I'll be right back, I have to pee" Vada announces as she jumps off of Regina's bed and slams the bathroom door.

Emma follows her daughter with her eyes, then when the door closes she looks up at Regina.

"Emma, what's wrong...if you don't want to go through with this plan, you don't have too...we can come up with something else" Regina explains.

Emma sighs. "Regina...the plan is fine..." Emma smiles a sad smile. She's happy they are leaving London, but she's not ready to get to Storybrooke yet, the sooner they arrive, the sooner Regina will leave.

She's not ready for that yet.

* * *

Later that night, they all went to bed. Regina in her bed, and Emma and Vada in theirs.

Regina woke up hearing some cries. Was Vada crying? She opened her eyes and looked into the other bed. Vada was sleeping peacefully. She seemed to not have a care in the world, Regina smiled. But it quickly faded when the cries started again. Regina shot up in bed and looked over at Emma.

Her half of the covers were kicked off, and Regina could see the sweat making her face glitter in the moon light. She was tossing and turning crying for someone to stop. Guilt immediately flooded Regina as she assumed something she did to Emma in the past was causing her to have nightmares. She quickly and quietly stood from her bed and made her away around to Emma's side of the bed. She gently shook Emma trying to wake her.

"Wake up Emma, it's just a dream" She gently whispered as she attempted to wake her up. It didn't take long, Emma jolted away and sat up panting almost as if she had just ran 5 miles. "It's okay Emma" Regina whispered again.

"Regina?" Emma asked looking up. Emma started crying, confirming Regina's suspensions about the nightmare.

"Yes, it's me...I'm so sorry Emma..."

"Regina...you was...you-" Emma tried but couldn't because she was crying too hard.

"Emma, I know, I'm so sorry...I'm sorry I hurt you. I promise I won't ever do it again...you don't have to be afraid" Regina repeats over and over again.

"What?" Emma asks. "No...you..." Emma states.

"I know Emma. I hurt you. I'm sorry. I won't do it again, I'm not going to try to hold on to you like I did before. I want you to be happy" Regina repeats, reassuring Emma.

"Will you...will you stop that?" Emma ask still crying, yet almost angry.

Regina pulls her hand away. "I'm sorry, I -"

"No Stop!" Emma yells at Regina, then remembers that Vada is in the bed, she looks down glad that her shout hadn't woke Vada. "Regina, I had a dream that you left me...I don't want you to leave..." Emma was still crying. She grabbed Regina's hand. "That was my nightmare. You left me. You said that you wouldn't give up on me, why are you doing that?" Emma asks.

"Emma, I'm trying to do what's right, I'm no good for you" Regina states sadly.

"Yes you are Regina" Emma pulls Regina down to sit next to her. "Regina, I love you...I don't want you to leave me...please don't leave me" Emma begs. She turns her body to the right a bit so that she can face Regina more. "Regina, I love you, I forgive you...I'm so happy you are back" Emma leans in and Regina gasps.

Immediately she holds her hand up to stop Emma from kissing her. She wants to kiss Emma, but she want Emma to be happy more than anything. She can't let Emma kiss her. "Emma, don't do this. You don't want me, you need to find someone who will treat you how you want to be treated, I'm no good for you" Regina states. Emma grabs the hand that is pushing her away.

"You treat me how I want to be treated" Emma says.

"Emma, stop you don't know-"

"No. You Stop" Emma nearly growls. The last thing she sees is Regina's shocked eyes before she leans in again and crashes her lips against Regina's. Regina melts into the kiss, and both women swear they feel electricity flowing through their body recharging them. Emma's the first to pull away and now both of her hands is intertwined with Regina's. She looks up at Regina, eyes still filled with tears. "Regina, don't leave me. I love you"

Regina's crying as well. She don't know what to do. "Emma, I love you too. I don't want to hurt you again" Regina can't help it, she pulls Emma in for a hug. "I'm so sorry for abusing you Emma. I hate myself for how I treated you. I won't do it again. I love you. Get some sleep okay" Regina tells Emma. She places a kiss on Emma's forehead before she stands up and walks back to her own bed.

* * *

 **To be continued...**

10 more Reviews for more chapters :)


	37. Chapter 37

Regina couldn't sleep. How could she when Emma just kissed her, and she immediately kissed her back. Regina couldn't help but feel as if this was a big mistake. Maybe she should have pushed Emma away the second time. She didn't want to hurt Emma. Emma deserved better. Sure, she'd always be there for her, what ever Emma needed she would provide. When ever Emma was in danger she would protect her. But Emma shouldn't be with her, Emma should be with someone who was less damaged, more stable, and could treat her right.

Don't get her wrong, she was happy to have kissed Emma. She missed that. She missed Emma's kisses. She missed doing a lot of things with Emma.

Now, Regina laid awake in her bed with her eyes shut. She could tell that the sun had came up a while ago due to the less darkened shade of her eye lids, and the chirping of the birds outside. She quickly opened her eyes when she felt the bed dip a little next to her. For some reason, she was thinking it was Emma, a part of her, wanted it to be Emma, but it was Vada jumping from the bed she shared with Emma, to Regina's bed.

Regina wondered what Vada was doing, then she noticed her grab the remote control that laid upon the nightstand in the middle of the two bed. Soon, the room filled with sounds of happy cartoon characters. Regina watched for a while as Vada sat at the foot of her bed, laughing at what the characters were doing. She looked so happy and carefree. Vada must have felt Regina staring at her because she turned around and looked at Regina.

"Oh. your awake?" Vada asked, her voice still sounding like she just woke up.

"I am. Did you sleep well?" Regina asked her daughter.

"I did. I'm hungry now though" Vada responds looking at Regina expectantly.

It takes a while for Regina to realize that her daughter is asking to be fed. Another revelation she receives is that it's her responsibility to feed her daughter, there's a lot of responsibilities she's had over the last 8 years that she hasn't fulfilled, that Emma had to take care of alone. It makes her feel guilty that Emma had to do everything alone.

"What would you like to eat?" Regina asks. Already sitting up and slipping her feet in some slippers she brought from the mall. She didn't even worry about getting dressed.

"I want, a cheeseburger, french fries, pizza, sweet and sour chicken, a milkshake and some cheese sticks" Vada lists off happily.

Regina raises an eyebrow. Is this what kids eat for breakfast now? More importantly, is this what her kid eats for breakfast? "Are you going to eat all of that?" Regina asks.

Vada shrugs. "Mommy don't ever feed me" She states.

Regina jumps from the pillow that quickly flies past her and hits Vada in the face.

"Liar" Regina hears Emma grumble.

"Am not" Vada giggles.

"Well, I'm going to get us all breakfast" Regina states.

"I want to go" Vada whines. She's tired of sitting in the motel all day.

Regina doesn't know what to say as she picks up the keys from the nightstand.

"Please Regina" Vada begs.

It's not her place to say. She doesn't have that right to tell Vada that she can go with her or not. She want's to tell Vada to ask Emma, but she don't want to put Emma in a vulnerable position and make her look like the bad guy if Emma says no. To her relief Emma speaks up.

"We all can go" Emma states as she yarns and moves to get out of the bed.

 _But that's a bad Idea too._

Regina thinks. Because it is. Emma shouldn't be out in public. She's wanted for murder. Best if she stay out of sight from the rest of the world.

"I'll stay in the car" Emma adds, almost as if she's reading Regina's mind.

Regina nods. "Well, I will not be in the store very long" Regina announces. She watches as Emma pulls the darkened shades on, and then the red wig. It's cheap, but even with the cheap wig on, Regina thinks Emma looks beautiful. She notices that she is staring, so she clears her throat. "Ready?"

* * *

Regina walked hand in hand with Vada into the store. This was all new for her, she loved this. Spending one on one time with her daughter. Regina turned to look out the dinner window and into her car at Emma, who smiled and waved. She turned her attention back to the line in front of her. Regina sighed. There is two people a head of her.

"Oh my God. She is so cute"

Regina hears someone behind her say. She turns around to see a woman bent over well into Vada's space smiling brightly. Regina turns and looks at her daughter who is now hiding behind her. Regina can tell that this is a very awkward moment for Vada, so she speaks up. "Thank-you"

The woman then stands and looks at Regina. "Oh my god!" She says once more, looking at Regina and then at Vada. "She looks just like you" The woman states excitedly almost as if she's just found a missing piece of a puzzle.

Regina looks down at Vada. Yeah, she can see where Vada looks like her. She can see where Vada looks like Emma as well.

"I'll take that as a compliant" Vada states. Regina frowns then Vada continues. "Regina's very pretty" She adds stepping from behind Regina know that she knows the woman is just telling her how pretty she is, and there is no "Stranger Danger"

Regina sighs and smiles. "You mean compliment dear" Regina corrects. She and Vada walks up in line. They are next now.

* * *

About 10 minutes later, Regina's ordered breakfast and is waiting with Vada at a table by the door for their order.

"Regina, LOOK!" Vada states excitedly as she points to a claw machine. "There's a Spongebob teddy bear in there, can I have it?" Vada asks.

Regina looks at the claw machine. There is a spongebob toy all the way at the bottom of the machine under a whole bunch of teddy bears. There is no way Regina would win that Toy for Vada. "Vada, I would love to get that toy for you but I can't, it's impossible" _without the aid of magic..._ Regina thinks.

"But Regina, I really really want it!" Vada whines.

Regina looks into her daughters eyes, and into a sad face. How could anyone say no to that face? Regina's never felt the need to please than she did right now. It's like a spell has been cursed on her, she must get Vada that Spongebob doll.

"Alright Vada, I'll try, but no promises that I'll get it" Regina states. She walks to the debit machine and withdrawals a 20, then exchange it for a some quarters. After 5 unsuccessful tries. Regina let's Vada try. Before they know it, the whole 20 is deposited into the machine, and there is nothing to show for it. "I'm sorry Vada" Regina mutters as she watches the words flash across the display, mocking her "you lose"

"But Regina, I really want it" Vada whines again. "You have to get it...please..."

"Vada, I can't, we've tried" Regina insists.

"Regina! I want it now" Vada states again.

Regina's not aware of what's going on right now, she doesn't realize that Vada is about to throw a tantrum, because that whats 7 year olds do when they don't get their way.

"I know you do sweetie, but I've tried" Regina states again, wishing her magic worked here, she feels bad.

Vada starts crying. "But, I want it!" She points to the machine. Regina notices how the lights are now flickering on and off inside the diner now, and everyone is looking up confused by what's happening with the lights. She realizes that it's Vada.

"Sweetheart" Regina tries to calm Vada down. "Sometimes in life, we can't always get what we want...we have to let the things that we love go" Regina explains the lesson she's just recently learned.

Vada does a little pouty thing with her face. "Regina...I want-" Vada whines but Regina cuts her off.

"Okay sweetie, I'll tell you what, I'll go see if someone has a key" Regina explains.

Vada dries some of her tears and nods as she follows Regina.

* * *

"Seriously, 75 dollars for a stuffed animal?" Regina asks in disbelief.

"Hey, you want to get your kid the Spongebob don't you, well, we have to make our profit" The old man states as he holds his hand out for Regina.

"That's ridiculous!" Regina snaps.

"Please Regina, please!" Vada begs.

"I don't know Vada, I think that we are being-" Regina starts but stops again once Vada starts crying again. "Fine. We will get the doll" Regina slams the money into the mans hand and grab their food as she glares at him. The man pass Vada the stuffed animal and Regina smiles at Vada as she hugs the Spongebob. She would gladly spend 75 dollars to see her daughter this happy.

* * *

"What took you guys so long?" Emma asked as Regina and Vada got back into the car.

"Mommy, Regina and I tried to win Spongebob out the claw machine, but we lost, so Regina just brought him. She's the best" Vada smiled.

Emma looks over to Regina who is smiling from ear to ear from what Vada just said.

"How much did that cost you?" Emma asked, knowing that the game is nothing but a scam.

"75 bucks, 95 if you include the 20 we used playing the game...but look how happy she is, it was worth it" Regina states.

Emma shook her head. "She has you wrapped around her finger don't she?"

"What?" Regina asked.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **To be continued...**

 **So, I have 8 more chapters ready to be uploaded today. 10 reviews for another chapter...**

 **I thought it would be good to have Regina spend a little 1/1 time with Vada, even if Emma was watching them from in the car.**

 **Next Chapter:**

 **Regina & Emma talks about what happened the night before. **


	38. Chapter 38

After breakfast, and Lunch, when Vada was napping Regina thought it would be a good time for her and Emma to talk about the night before.

"Emma, I think that we should talk about last night" Regina states as Emma sit next to her on her bed.

Emma begins to panic. What if Regina says that she don't want her? She couldn't wait for Regina to make the first move, it seemed as if the older woman was pushing her away...again. "What...why?" Emma asks.

"Because" Regina starts. She's looking at her hands now. "Emma, I don't want to hurt you, and I'm sorry about everything" she adds.

Emma without thinking grabs Regina's hands causing Regina to look at her. "Regina, you've already apologized, and I forgive you. I love you. Please, don't push me away..." Emma states.

Regina sighs. "Emma, I love you too. More than anything...I just, I don't want you to get hurt by me. I don't want that for you. I want you to be with someone who will-"

"Regina stop. I told you...I don't want to be with anyone else but you. I know what I want, and I know what you want as well. Why are you fighting this?" Emma asks frustrated.

"Because, I'm a bad person"

"No your not" Emma argues.

"I killed three men the other day, and I didn't even think twice about it. Nor do I care that I killed them. No normal person would feel that way" Regina uses a free hand to wipe away the tears that are now falling.

"Regina, you killed them to protect us, I would have done the same thing for you and Vada. Any one would do anything to protect the one they love" Emma argues. "I think...I think you've changed Regina, I loved our relationship...just not the abuse. I don't want to be locked up, and I don't want you to throw me away like I'm nothing" Emma whines with tears in her eyes.

" You're not nothing" Regina wipes Emma's tears away. "I apologize for making you feel that way dear. I love you"

"I love you too Regina" Emma responds.

Regina opens her arms and Emma immediately leans into them. She feels so safe in Regina's arms. She done fighting what she feels for Regina, it just makes her sad. "Do you think that we can maybe try again?" Emma asks hoping Regina will say yes.

Regina takes a moment to think. She loves Emma. She loves Vada. Emma's asking her to be in her life again. It's a dream come true. But still, she's afraid. Afraid of hurting Emma. Afraid of making the same mistakes twice. Afraid of making Emma feel unloved again. Afraid of letting anger when again.

"Emma, I don't want to hurt you" Regina whispers.

"Then don't" Emma whispers back. To Emma, it's just that simple. She don't understand what Regina is so worried about.

"I-" Regina starts but Emma cuts her off.

"Say yes Regina" Emma takes her head off of Regina's shoulders and kisses her neck, Regina still smells the same. Smell like home. "Say yes. We both know you want to" Emma states as she finds Regina's pulse and lightly kisses it. "Don't you?" She asks.

Regina gasps. She wants more. She need more. But, no is not the time. Something from deep inside of her feels like it's awakening and before this goes to far Regina gently pushes Emma back and looks her in the eyes.

"Yes" She answers/growls.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Thanks for the reviews guys! I love hearing from you. Want another chapter? 10 reviews for another one!**

 **Next Chapter:**

 **Regina and Emma talks a little about the past.**


	39. Chapter 39

Emma is laying in Regina's arms in Regina's bed, and even though her life is fucked up right now, she's never been happier. She has her beautiful daughter, She has Regina, and they are all together. What more can she ask for?

Vada wakes up not 20 minutes after their talk.

"Mommy, Regina...can I have a snack please" Vada asks.

Emma smiles and points to the chips that Regina brought with her last night. "First thing to learn about Vada Regina, she loves to eat. She gets that from me" Emma states proudly.

Regina smiles. She likes that she is being included now, getting a chance to know her daughter a little more. She glances at the clock, it reads 4:15pm, in two more hours it would be dinner time, and they have no food. She groans.

Emma sits up and looks at Regina in an confused manner. She wondering what's wrong now.

"Emma, living in this motel room...it's not working. We can't eat fast food all week, it's not healthy...what are we going to do?" Regina asks, she runs her fingers through her hair. She glances at Vada who is eating from the big bag of lays she picked up from the mall.

Emma gives Regina a sad smile.

"Hey, we will figure it out. I've been through this. 17 years old, pregnant, no money, no place to stay...I had nothing at all, but I survived" Emma states proudly.

Regina immediately feels guilty. "Oh Emma, I'm so sorry sweetie...that's all my fault. I'm the reason you were pregnant, and alone..." Regina apologizes.

Emma nods her head. "It's fine" She shrugs it off. "I was mad at you at first because I had nothing, but a broken heart. But then I found out about Vada. I loved her from the first moment I found out I was pregnant with her. My love for her outweighed all the bad shit that was happening in my life. I would work as hard as I needed to to make sure that she was alright. I will do anything to make sure that she is a happy little girl" Emma states.

Regina nodded. "I wish there was a way I could make that up to you Emma, I would do anything..." Regina states.

"I know, and you will" Emma sneaks a kiss from Regina after making sure that Vada wasn't looking. "You will make it up to me Miss Mills...for the rest of your life"

"Gladly" Regina nods. "I still apologize Emma" Regina says once more.

"I know Regina, I-" Emma starts but Regina cuts her off.

"Not just for that...not just for what I did to you, but also for causing your parents to put you into that wardrobe. That wasn't all their fault, they were just trying to protect you. They did what they thought was best for you" Regina whispered.

Emma looked away and blinked her eyes quickly willing herself not to cry. She didn't want to. "I don't want to talk about them" Emma states a little angrily.

"Then we won't" Regina agrees not meaning to upset Emma. "Come here" She orders and pulls Emma into a hug and kisses her on the forehead.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Baby steps guys... They are taking baby steps :)**

 **Another chapter? Another 10 reviews 3 Thanks for commenting.**


	40. Chapter 40

Soon after her chat with Emma, and promising that she will be right back, Regina left to go to the store.

"When is she coming back?" Vada asked Emma. She was missing Regina already and hoped that she would return soon.

"Soon" Emma answered. She was grateful for some time alone with Vada, she wanted to get her opinion on some things. "So, Vada, I have a question for you, and I want you to be completely honest alright?" Emma asked.

Vada nodded and wondered what this was about. "What is it?" She asked.

"I wanted to know what you thought about Regina? Do you like her?" Emma asked.

Vada thought for a moment before answering. "Yes mommy, I do...she's really nice" Vada responded.

"Are you sure, I don't want you to be uncomfortable around anyone" Emma stated. Emma knew she wanted Regina back into her life, and felt kind of bad for asking Regina to come back into her life, without seeing how Vada felt about Regina. She could tell that Vada liked Regina and was becoming attached to her, but she still wanted to have this conversation with her.

"I'm not...she's nice mommy...nicer than auntie Lily" Vada states sadly.

"I know sweetheart, I'm sorry auntie Lily was mean to you" Emma responded.

Vada shrugged. "She's different now"

Emma nodded. She didn't know what else to say. Emma no longer liked Lily, nor did she want her around her daughter anymore. Emma decided to change the subject. "So, Vada, your birthday is coming up, what would you like?" She asked.

"I really excited about the cruise. Regina told me it was really fun, and there is a pool on the ship" Vada rambled on excitedly. She took a moment to think. "I um...hmmm...for my birthday I want...Ummmm..." She thought out loud. Then she smiled excitedly. "Oh, I know...I want a baby sister for my birthday!"

Emma almost chocked on swallowing to much air when Vada said that. "You want...a sister?" Emma asked. "How about a toy, a video game, a doll..." Emma suggested.

"No mommy, I want a baby sister" Vada insisted. "No baby brothers either. Boys are gross" Vada frowned.

Emma gulped. How was she supposed to get Vada a baby sister for her birthday? A baby right now was the most inconvenient thing that could happen right now. "Vada, sweetheart..." Emma started. Emma wondered what Tommy told Vada about how babies are made. "Babies are made, not brought, it takes two people to make a baby" Emma tired to explain.

"Mommy, did you and Regina make me?" Vada asked. She was still confused on the whole Regina being her mom thing.

"Well...um...yeah, yeah we did...it's um...complicated?" Emma asked, it sounded more like an question than a statement.

"Then, you both can make me a baby sister" Vada shrugged like it was no big deal.

"Why do you want a baby sister sweetie?" Emma asked, thinking maybe, she could talk Vada out of it.

"I want a baby sister, that way, I can have a friend where ever I go" Vada responds.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, we move around a lot, and I have to make new friends all over again. If I had a sister, the baby will have to go where ever we go, and Regina would have to come to" Vada states as if it was obvious.

"You will always have me sweetie, I will always be there, and play with you"

"But you're my mommy...it's not the same" Vada whines.

Emma sighs. "Vada, maybe I can get you a baby sister some other time...when our life is more...calm?" Emma suggested.

Vada sighed. Maybe if she couldn't get her mommy to agree to a baby sister, then maybe she can get Regina to agree to a baby sister.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Some Emma and Vada time :) Things are calm...**

 **10 reviews for another chapter! Thanks for reading!**


	41. Chapter 41

"I'm back" Regina announced as she walked into the motel room. She smiled as Emma and Vada greeted her at the door and was grateful that Emma came over to grab some of the items in her arm. She was determined not to make more than one trip from the car to the door. "I brought some stuff that will help make living in this motel room a lot easier" She stated.

"I see" Emma noted.

"Did you get me anything?" Vada asked.

"Vada" Emma scolded.

"It's okay" Regina tells Emma. "And of course I did princess" she smiles and addresses Vada.

"Yay!" Vada cheers excitedly.

Regina smiles and addresses Emma. "I got something for both of my girls"

Emma blushes and smiles. Regina places down what she has in her hand and reaches into her pocket and passes Emma a cell phone. "I thought you might like to have a cell phone since you shot the last one" She teases.

"Thanks" Emma states. "What else did you get?"

"I got us food. And a stove burner, so...no more fast food for us for a while, also this cooler here, I need to go out and get bags of ice from the ice machine, to keep the food at the bottom frozen, and the food at the top chilled" Regina quickly explains. Emma nods. "Then, I got some movies since the T.V has a DVD player on it, and I brought a Spongebob coloring book and crayons for Vada...I don't know if you are too old for that or not, but I wanted to get you something" Regina states as she hands Vada a bag with the supplies in it.

Vada smiles. "Thank-you Regina. I love it" She says as she takes the bag from Regina.

"Also, I was thinking that before you get to that, that maybe you'd like to help me cook spaghetti?" Regina asks.

Vada smiled. "Yah!" She says excitedly.

Emma frowns, and Regina looks at her questionably. "What's wrong?"

"I want to help do something" Emma states shrugging her shoulders feeling left out.

"You can help too...but, I'll do the cooking" Regina winked at Emma.

* * *

Cooking the spaghetti didn't take long. But, it took longer than usual. Regina was not able to make meatballs like she wanted, but at least the sauce was good, and it was better than the fast food she'd been feeding her family. The more times she spent with Emma and Vada, the more she felt like she was becoming apart of this family, however, she couldn't help but feel as if she didn't deserve this. She didn't do anything to deserve Emma's love and acceptance.

She was brought out of her inner battle by Vada. "Regina, this is the best thing I've ever tasted. You're a much better cook that mommy"

"Hey!" Emma protested with a mouth full of food.

"Emma, don't talk with your mouth full" Regina scolded with a wink.

Emma swallowed her food and blushed, looking back down at her plate. A small smile made it's way to her face.

"And, thank you dear for the compliment, but I couldn't do it without your help" Regina tells Vada.

"Well, that is true" Vada giggles, and Regina and Emma joins in.

* * *

After dinner, and the mess was cleaned up, Regina suggested that they watch one of the movies she brought. It was a home alone movie. Regina picked up a couple movies from the classics sections at a store called Walmart.

Some how, they all ended up on Regina's bed. First, Vada came over and cuddled up beside Regina, stating that she couldn't see, then soon afterwards Emma came over stating that she felt left out. Now, Regina held both of her girls. Vada was the fall asleep and soon after Emma fell asleep as well.

Regina watched as they both slept peacefully. All she could think of, is how much she did not deserve this. Regina quietly slipped out of the bed from under Vada and Emma and tucked them both in as best as she could then turned the T.V off. She walked over to Emma's bed and decided to sleep there for the night. She got in the bed, and soon, she herself was fast asleep.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **10 more review = Another chapter :)**


	42. Chapter 42

Regina began to panic. It was happening again.

"No! Emma!" She cried as she rushed forward. She fell upon her knees as she neared a single twin size bed. Emma laid in the bed with her eyes closed. Regina grabbed her shoulders and began shaking her. "Emma, please, come back, don't leave me..." She cried over and over again. "I'm sorry" She finally gave up after she received no response. "Emma..."

Regina knew it was no use. Emma was dead. Dead because of her. Because of how she treated her. Regina looked down and noticed that her hands were red from blood. Emma's blood.

"I'm so sorry" Regina cried. "I'm so sorry Emma"

"Regina"

Regina heard a weak voice whisper. It was coming from Emma. That had never happened before.

"Emma, I'm so very sorry" Regina cried as she grabbed a hold of Emma's hand.

"Regina"

Regina heard her name again. "Emma" Regina whispered. "I'm here, I'm right here" Her heart started to rejoice as she watched Emma open her eyes. She thought she was dead. Maybe she could fix this. "Emma, I'm so sorry, I will never hurt you again, Regina promised.

"Regina. Wake up"

Regina heard Emma say. She felt someone shake her, and that's when she woke up. She opened her eyes and sighed. It was only just a dream. A dream she had almost everyday for the last 8 years. This time, it was different. This time, Emma woke up, she wasn't dead.

"Regina" Regina heard Emma's voice. "Are you okay, you were crying in your sleep"

"Emma" Regina nearly jumped. Emma was beside her in the bed. She hadn't expected her to be there. "I'm sorry, did I wake you?"

"Yeah, but it's alright...do you want to talk about it?" Emma asked.

Regina thought about it and shook her head. "No, I don't want to think about it"

"Is it the dream you was telling me about when you first showed up to my apartment?" Emma asked.

Regina nodded her head. "I know you don't want-" Regina started but was cut off by Emma.

"I was lying" Emma states.

"What?" Regina asked now that she was confused.

"I was lying when I said that I didn't care about how you felt, or how you was doing..." Emma states. "Actually, I asked about you all the time" Emma confesses.

"What do you mean?" Regina asked. She was still confused.

"Well, I asked Mr. Gold about you whenever I talked to him" Emma states.

"Gold?" Regina asks.

"Yeah...he was the one who told me about you getting married..." Emma explains.

"You know that's not true don't you?" Regina asks. She holds her arms out for Emma and Emma lays beside her and snuggles into her side.

"I know that now"

"How did you get in contact with Gold Emma?" Regina asks. Something wasn't right.

"It's um...it's a long story..." Emma states.

"Emma...Storybrooke, it's not the same as it was when you left..."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean...remember the dark curse, and how everyone lost their memories of their previous lives?" Regina asks.

Emma shrugs. "I still don't understand what happened...I mean, I do...but then again...it's complicated"

Regina nods. "Everyone is cursed again. No one remembers who they are...well, except me. And I guess Gold"

"Why?" Emma asks. "Did you curse everyone again"

"No, it wasn't me this time...it was your parents. They left me with my memories so I could suffer the lost of you the rest of my life"

"That's horrible" Emma whispers angrily. She lifts up and looks down at Regina. "How could they do that?"

"I deserved it" Regina admits. "I deserve everything that happens to me for all the bad things I have done to others in my life"

"No you don't Regina. And if that was true, they should have suffered right along with you. They are not innocent" Emma growls.

"Shhhh..." Regina pulls Emma down in a hug. "It's alright sweetie..."

"I wonder why Gold lied to me? And how come I couldn't tell he was lying to me?" Emma asks. She was upset and felt betrayed. Again.

"He may have lied because he didn't want you to come back...if he told you I was miserable and alone, you may have felt sorry for me, and came back...he wouldn't want that. He and I are not friendly towards each other...and for not knowing he was lying...there is magic in storybrooke, you can use magic to hide the truth" Regina explains.

Emma nodded and settled in Regina's arms.

"I love you Regina" Emma states.

"I love you too Emma" Is Regina's reply.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **So, a little explanation about Gold...don't worry, there is more to learn about that ;) There's always more.**

 **10 reviews for another chapter :)**


	43. Chapter 43

The morning sun shined through the window through the cheap curtains, but that's not what woke Regina up. What woke Regina up was the feeling of a hand under her pajamas top lightly scratching her. Regina's eyes fluttered opened and she smiled as her eyes met with green ones. "What are you doing?" Regina asked, feeling as if she's been given the best night of sleep in her life.

"I just..." Emma started as her hands went higher traveling closer to Regina's breast. "I couldn't help myself"

Regina smiled and placed her hand on top of Emma's effectively stopping the wondering hand. "Stop that Emma" She instructs. "You're going to start something you can't finish" Regina states seductively.

Emma blushes, and moves in closer to kiss Regina.

"I mean it Emma. Stop it. Think of Vada" Regina states motioning her head to the other bed with a sleeping Vada in it.

Emma removes her hand and pouts. "Sorry...I wasn't really going to do anything..." Emma admits. "It's just that..." Emma lowers her voice to a whisper. "It's been 8 years Regina"

That sends a shiver down Regina's back, and she closes her eyes for a moment. "You can't tell me you've been single for 8 years, and not once have you been with anyone" Regina states. Emma is a beautiful girl...woman, and there is no one on this earth who wouldn't find her attractive.

"Well...there was this one guy" Emma started.

Regina couldn't help the pang of jealousy that hit her. She cleared her throat. "Tell me about him dear"

"I don't really want to..." Emma admits. "You see...he is someone related to someone you may know, and I don't want you to get upset with me" she adds.

"Oh, I couldn't ever be upset with you sweetie" Regina runs a had through Emma's hair. "I feel like the luckiest person alive, just having you now"

Emma smiles. "I...I'll tell you about him later okay" Emma promises.

"Whenever you are ready" Regina reassures Emma.

"But, if it makes you feel better, you've ruined me for anyone else...I don't think I could ever fall for anyone else again"

"Same here" Regina agrees.

"So...can we officially say that we are dating?" Emma asks as she bites her lip.

Regina immediately nods. "Of course dear. And if you ever feel like I'm doing something wrong, please speak up. Talk to me, I don't want to hurt you ever again" Regina answers.

"I know, I believe you...and I will"

"I'm serious Emma"

"I know" Emma rolls her eyes. After a moment of just laying in Regina's arms, Emma looks into Regina's eyes once more. "I think it's time to tell Vada about us"

"Are you sure?" Regina asks nervously.

Emma nods.

"Alright, then we shall"

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Who could that mystery guy be? 10 reviews for another chapter :)**


	44. Chapter 44

Regina fixed Vada and Emma an cheese and ham omelet, while she herself drunk iced coffee. She couldn't believe that she was living in a cheap motel, and happy as she could be with As long as she was with Emma and Vada, she was happy, she didn't need anything else.

"Vada, Regina and I need to talk to you about something" Emma tells her daughter.

"What is it?" Vada ask with a mouth full of eggs.

Emma frowns and looks at Regina who is smiling happily at her daughter. Emma leans over and whispers. "Aren't you going to tell her not to eat with her mouth full?"

Regina looks at Emma confused. "What dear?" She asks.

Emma shakes her head. "Nothing" She sighs. Shes starting to notice that Vada can't do wrong in Regina's eyes. Or maybe she's just exaggerating. Emma turns her attention back to Vada.

"Vada, Regina and I would like to let you know that we are dating" Emma states. "Regina is my girlfriend"

Vada looks at Emma, then at Regina, then back at her food. She picks up another piece of her omelet which Regina cut up for her and shoved it in her mouth. "I already know that mommy"

"You do?" Emma asks. "Vada please don't talk with your mouth open, it's not nice"

"But you asked me a question, while I'm eating, and you eat with food in your mouth all the time mommy" Vada argues.

Emma looks at Regina who just shrugs.

"Right..." Emma sighs in defeat. "But, what do you think about that?, about me and Regina dating?"

Vada shrugs. "I don't know"

"I mean, do you like it?" Emma pushes for her daughter to open up.

"I'm okay with it, as long as I get a little sister" Vada states.

Regina who was sipping on her iced coffee almost choked on it. "Excuse me?" She asked.

"I want a baby sister. Mommy said that you guys will make me a baby sister"

"No I didn't" Emma shakes her head. "I didn't say that...Vada, we talked about this remember...now isn't the time for another princess"

Vada pouts. "Please!" She whines.

"Aww...Emma look how cute she is" Regina states.

"I don't care how cute she is. No one's getting a little sister right now"

"Regina, can I have a baby sister?" Vada leaves her food and moves to where Regina is sitting and rests her head on her shoulder. "Please?"

Regina looks from Vada to Emma. "Awww...Emma"

"No Regina. Maybe you don't realize it right now, but we are kind of in a bad situation right now" Emma states.

Regina sighs and sits her drink down. She sits Vada in her lap. "How about this princess. How about you wait until it's your birthday, and Emma's birthday, and then you can wish for a baby sister"

Vada smiles at Regina. "That's a good idea"

"Good" Regina nods. "Go back and finish your food okay"

"Okay, can we go to the park please, I would like to go play...it's boring in here" Regina shrugs and looks at Emma expectantly.

* * *

Emma helped Vada tie her shoes, it's not that Vada couldn't tie her own shoes, it's just that they always came a loose whenever Vada did them. She glanced up at Regina.

"Regina, relax. You're just going around the corner to take Vada to the park for a couple of hours. You'll be fine" Emma reassured her. Emma knew it would be best if she stayed out of sight right now. She didn't want anyone to see her.

"I don't think I can do this Emma" Regina explains. "What if Vada gets hurt. What if she falls and skin a knee, what if she catches a cold, what if I lose her, she is tiny after all"

Emma laughs. "You know, I've never seen you like this before. Vada, is not made of glass. She's a tough girl. I promise, everything will be okay. Relax" Emma tries to calm Regina down.

"Okay" Regina decides that everything will be okay. She holds Vada's hand. "Are you ready dear"

"Yeah, let's go" Vada says excitedly. Pulling Regina towards the door.

Emma waits for about 10 minutes before she pulls on that ridiculous wig and she slips on her shoes and follows them.

* * *

 **10 more reviews for another chapter :-)**


	45. Chapter 45

Regina was on pins and needles as she sat on the bench next to an older couple. She didn't take her eyes off of Vada for one moment. She had jumped so many times, and yelled for Vada to be careful so many times that she was losing her voice. Every time Vada would run over a rock, Regina had the suspicion that she would fall. Every time she saw a puddle on the ground, she imagined Vada slipping and getting hurt.

The old woman next to her kept trying to say something to her, but Regina was too nervous to pay attention. There were quite a few children running around the park today, and it seemed all of them wanted to swing at the same time. There was a long line, and Regina had been watching Vada in that line for about 10 minutes.

She smiled because Vada was next and the kid who was on the swing was now getting off. She watched as Vada happily ran over to the seat but before she could sit down a bigger kid, whom was a boy decided that he didn't want to wait and pushed Vada off the swing. Regina quickly jumped up as she watched Vada fall on the ground. Regina angrily made her way over to where her daughter was but before she could get there, she saw Vada get back up and push the kid back. He stumbled back and fell down on the concrete scraping his legs in the process. Soon after he started to cry.

Regina made her way over to Vada and gave her a hug. "Are you okay sweetie?"

Vada returned the hug and nodded. "Did you see that I decked him"

"I saw, I'm so proud of you princess. Don't let anyone push you around" Regina kissed Vada on her forehead.

"HEY YOU! LADY" Regina heard someone call behind her. She turned to see a couple coming her way.

"Mommy!" The little boy cried. "That mean girl pushed me and made my leg bleed"

"It's alright son, you're okay" The boy's father stated as he helped the boy up.

"Your child needs to apologize to my son" The woman stated pointing to Regina.

"Your son pushed my daughter" Regina growled. Not liking how close the woman was in her face. "If anything he should apologize to her..."

The woman laughed. "Lady, you don't know me. I don't play about my kid"

"Nor do I. Now, get out of my face" Regina demanded.

"Not until your brat apologizes to my son" The woman demanded.

"What did you just call my daughter?"

"A brat" The woman states. "Your daughter is a br-" She started but Regina punched her in the face before she could finish.

"Don't you dare call my daughter a brat!" Regina spat in anger.

The woman clearly shocked recovered quickly and looked down at her a hand after she held it to her mouth. She saw some blood on it and immediately moved to punch Regina back.

The two started fighting and the woman's husband grabbed Regina trying to pull her off her wife.

"Mommy!" Regina heard Vada scream. She thought she was calling her but then she saw Emma come into the scene trying to get the man to let go of Regina. Things were quickly getting out of hand. Two sets of parents were fighting, The little boy was crying, and Vada was acting as if she was at a wrestling match coaching Emma and Regina on what they should do. A crowd grew around the people who were fighting and no one heard the police car that quickly pulled up. They just heard as someone yelled freeze effectively stopping the fight. When people noticed that it was the cop, everyone started running except The couple, Regina and Emma.

"What's going on here?" The cop demanded.

"This woman attacked me" The woman said angrily.

"I did not. Her boy pushed my little girl" Regina refuted.

"And then this woman showed up out of no where, and just started punching people. She's crazy" The woman pointed to Emma.

The cop looked at Emma and frowned. Regina looked at Emma and gasped. Her wig had fell off during the fight.

"You all, get out of here. You, put your hands up" The cop pulled his gun out of Emma.

"Regina, do something" Vada cried.

Regina looked around what could she do? The couple that stood beside her was stunned into silence except the little boy who was still crying. It was annoying Regina and she wanted to snap at him, because she couldn't effectively think of a plan. She glanced at Emma who looked devastated and then back at the cop and Idea forming.

"Hey! Don't push me" Regina states and falls into the cop. They both fall down on the ground, Regina falling on top of the cop. The gun falls on the ground, and Regina is happy it was on safety. She mouths to Emma to go, and watches as Emma picks up Vada and runs away, as does the couple.

* * *

 **To be continued...Oh OH!**

 **10 for another chapter :)**


	46. Chapter 46

Regina struggled on top of the officer until Emma was out of view, then she quickly stood up.

"That woman pushed me! I want you to arrest her!" Regina demanded trying to throw the attention away from Emma, and on to herself. Regina glared at the officer as he quickly scrambled up while grabbing his gun.

At first, he paid no attention to Regina. He looked around trying to find Emma but he didn't see her anywhere. All he saw was people still running away from the park, or the few people who stood across the street looking, but pretending not to.

"Damn it!" He cursed once he realized that the woman was gone.

"Excuse me!" Regina snaps. "Did you not just hear what I said?"

The officer turned to look at Regina. "Ma'am, thanks to you a murderer just got away" The officer accused. He went to grab at his radio to call in the sighting, and Regina panicked again. She knew she had to do something. She needed enough time to make sure Emma got back to the motel safely and secretly. And then she remembered she came to the park with Vada, Emma took Vada back home with her, but the cop didn't know that.

"Oh my God!" Regina cried.

The cop glanced at Regina, a worried expression on his face.

"Oh my!" Regina repeated looking around and pulling on her hair. "My daughter, my daughter is gone!" She turned back to the cop. "You have to help me find my daughter officer"

"I..." The officer started, he didn't know what to do. Should he call in the sighting, or should he help this lady find her missing daughter. Which was more important?

"Please, you have to help me find her" Regina begged.

The cop sighed and placed his radio back in it's holder. "Where did you last see your daughter?"

"She was standing right here. Right beside me. She must have gotten scared when that woman pushed me and ran off. Oh my god, she's only 7...and she don't have her inhaler, she has asthma, what if something happens...you have to help me find my daughter" Regina cried.

The man nodded. "I will ma'am. Don't worry. We will find her" He reassured her. He placed a gentle hand on Regina's back. "Everything is going to be okay. Follow me, we can ride in my car.

* * *

Emma rushed into the motel room. She locked the doors behind her and Vada. Then went to the window and looked out into the seemingly abandoned street. She sighed once she confirmed that no one followed her. Vada had been crying the whole way over, so Emma closed the curtains and walked over to where Vada stood.

"Don't cry sweetie. We're okay, you're okay" She reassured Vada pulling her into a hug.

"I want Regina mommy" Vada cried.

Emma sighed. "I want her too" She whispered. She felt nothing but guilt. Maybe she shouldn't have followed them to the park. She just wanted to be with her family, and make sure Vada was going to be okay alone with Regina. Regina was so nervous when she left. She felt as if this was all her fault. She wondered if Regina was going to come back.

"When is she coming back?" Vada cried.

"I...I don't know" Emma honestly replied. She didn't know what was happening. She didn't know what was going to happen. She only knew she needed Regina. She needed her to come back.

* * *

They had been riding around the neighborhood for 20 minutes now. 20 minutes was enough time for Emma and Vada to get back to their temporary home safely. Regina was on edge, so the panic she was displaying towards the cop was not fake. Perhaps the tears were, but that was about it. She decided it was time for her to go home. To where her family was.

She reached inside her blazer pocket and pulled out her cell phone.

"I'm getting a call" She announced. She didn't show the screen, she placed the phone to her ear. "Hello?" She asked in a panicked voice. "Yes...Hi...she is...Oh. Thank God!" She sighed relieved and looked at the cop. "That was my neighbor. My little girl ran to her house...I don't know why I didn't think to look there"

The cop nodded. "Well, I'm glad that she's safe and you can get back to your daughter" He smiled.

"Thank you so much" Regina states. "I'm sorry that lady got away"

The officer sighed as he pulled away from the red light. "It's alright...She's probably long gone by now. You're little girl is more important than some scum bag" He states with a smile.

Regina frowns. Not liking how the man is speaking of Emma. She wished she had her magic here. He'd be dead if this was the Enchanted Forrest.

* * *

"This is it" Regina states as they pull up in front of a random apartment building. She remembered passing it on her way to the motel that first got out of the car and thanked the officer for everything.

"It's my job ma'am" He smiles.

Regina forces herself not to roll her eyes. She's grateful everything was turning out okay. Things could have been a lot worse. "I'm dying to see my little girl" Regina states. She waves the cop off and waits until he turn the corner before walking in the opposite direction to the motel room.

* * *

Emma sat on the bed towards the door. Vada sat right next to her. Emma really couldn't tell who was missing Regina more. Her, or Vada. Seeing how upset Vada was about Regina not being there, Emma was even more determined to get Regina back and never let go. She was happy things between them had gotten better. She was happy Regina was back in her life.

Emma gasped as she heard door knob twist. She stood up in front of Vada, suddenly becoming afraid it was the cops. She didn't even think about that. How could she not think about that? Her fears were put to rest when the door opened and she noticed it was Regina. The two connected eyes and then there was a loud,

"Regina!"

Coming from Vada. And Emma and Vada rushed into Regina's opened arms.

"I missed you so much"

"We missed you so much"

The pair said in Regina's arms.

"I've missed my girls as well" Regina greeted back

"I'm so sorry Regina, this was all my fault" Emma said ashamed and looked down at her feet. Tears gathering in her eyes.

Regina grabbed Emma under the chin lifting her head up. "Hey, look at me" Regina gently instructed. "Nothing is your fault, Everything is fine. We are all fine" Regina calmly states. "You must understand that. Do you understand that?" Regina asked.

Emma bit her lip and nodded.

Regina pulled her into another hug and kissed her on the forehead.

"Hey!" The heard Vada say. "I want a hug too" She whined. "I'm even more sad than mommy" She pouted.

Emma smiled down at Vada and pulled away from Regina who picked Vada up. Regina place her on her hip and gave Vada the biggest hug ever. Regina smiled. "Don't be sad little one. I've missed you so much" Regina kissed Vada on the cheek which caused Vada to giggle.

"Ewww...no kisses" She giggled as she pulled her face away from Regina.

"No kisses?" Regina faked hurt. "But you're so adorable" Regina added before showering Vada in kisses who giggled and squirmed away. Emma soon joined in, adding tickles.

Regina smiled. She was home. And home was anywhere Emma and Vada was.


	47. Chapter 47

Not only is it the day before the trip to the Bahamas, it's also a day before Emma's and Vada's birthday. Everyone is stressed, but for different reasons. Their thoughts were a little like this:

Emma:

 _Maybe we should just stay in this motel room for like...forever. It seems to be safe here. What if we get caught at the port? What if someone recognizes me? Oh my god! I lost that ugly red wig, what am I going to do now?_

Regina:

 _Alright, Vada needs a swimsuit, and some toys...no, I can get her toys on the ship. I just don't want her to be bored. What will Emma need? I need to go shopping. We can't go anywhere unprepared. What if we forget something? What if I mess up? I need to make sure Emma and Vada is alright._

Vada:

 _I can't wait until Mommy finds the yogurt I poured in her shoes. It's going to be super funny..._

 **"** Alright you two" Regina states pulling everyone from their inner thoughts. "We need to leave here, looking like we are going on vacation, so I'm going to go shopping for us. I will be gone for a while, but I will be back. If you need me call me, I will drop everything and be back here" Regina explains calmly.

Emma groans. It seems as if Regina's always going somewhere. Why can't she just stay put.

"Can I go too Regina?" Vada asks walking over to where Regina was standing by the door.

"No, I'm sorry little one. I think that you should stay with mommy and keep her company so that she won't feel alone"

"Please Regina" Vada whines. "I want to go"

"Vada, stay with me, Regina will be back" Emma explains once more.

"No...I want to go" Vada whines and starts to cry.

Emma frowns. It's not like Vada to whine and cry simply because she's not getting her way. Pout, maybe. Cry, not likely. "Vada. Calm down" Emma places a hand on Vada shoulders as she makes her way over to the door where they are.

"No" Vada cries louder. "I want Regina mommy"

Emma sighs. "Vada, your acting like a...brat" Emma mumbles as Vada brushes her hand off and hugs Regina around the waist. Emma had never seen Vada act like that with anyone except herself. This moment reminding her of when she first dropped Vada off to kindergarten. She screamed until the teacher called Emma to pick her up.

"Princess" Emma heard Regina say. "Stay here with your mommy and I will be back soon. Be a good girl and I'll bring you back a surprise" Regina calmly explained hoping brivary would work.

"A surprise?" Vada asked Regina as she stopped crying and sniffed.

"Yes dear"

"Yay!" Vada cheered. "Did you hear that mommy?"

Emma rolled her eyes. She didn't think that, that behavior deserved anything. "Yeah, I heard it" Emma mumbled. She's about to say something else but is stopped when she's being pulled closer by Regina who kisses her fiercely causing Emma to gasped at the unexpected show of affection. She can't help but kiss back after her initial shock. She hears an ' _EWWW_ ' coming from Vada and smirks.

Regina pulls away. "Don't worry, I didn't forget about you" Regina leans and whispers in Emma's ears.

"I love you Regina" Emma answers in return.

"I love you too" Regina smiles and turns to walk out the door.

Emma feels as if Regina has taken her heart right out the door with her. She don't understand why she loves Regina so much, she just does, and whenever she's away it's just really hard. Emma sighs and looks down at Vada who is looking at the door.

"Come on Vada" Emma says. "Let's go watch cartoons"

"Kay" Vada responds and walks over to the bed to look at the T.V.


	48. Chapter 48

Regina's come to the conclusion that she hates the mall. There are so many people inside of it. So many families walking around laughing, playing, having lunch and just spending time together. She wishes she could be home with her family. She loves them so much. It was so hard to leave them a couple of hours ago. She didn't want to leave, but she had to. She had to make sure that they looked the part. That they looked like a family going on vacation. Regina memorized everyone's size in her head as she picked up items. She wished Emma and Vada could have gone shopping with her. It would have made this a lovely evening instead of a chore.

She had been to many shops. First, she stopped by the luggage store. She picked up an extra large suitcase, and Large suitcase, and a median sized one with wheels. They all matched. Her next stop was the surfs shop where she picked up swim suits, sunscreen, sunglasses, beach towels, and other object they might have needed, including some eye goggles and inflatable floats for Vada. One could never be to safe.

Shopping for herself was boring. She used to get enjoyment out of it, but now, it was just a bore. Shopping for Emma was easy. She tried to pick out things that Emma would like. All she had to do was just keep it simple, and nothing too..."girly" as Emma would say. Thinking about Emma made her sad.

Shopping for Vada was Regina's favorite, and worst part of the whole experience. She loved shopping for her daughter. The tiny clothes were super cute, and she loved getting things for Vada. She had almost 8 years to make up for. She knew she couldn't buy her daughter's love, nor was she trying to. She just wanted to spoil her a little bit because she had the funds to do so. Shopping for Vada also made her sad. She didn't know what her daughter would like. Would she like the dresses she brought her? Would she like the skirts and the frilly shirts? Would she like pants? Would she like shorts? Would she think the clothes she purchased for her was babyish? Or the "I love mommy" pajamas was...lame? Regina didn't know. Things like this she should have known about her own daughter. She's missed so much. She didn't deserve her daughters love, or her forgiveness. Regina couldn't help but feel as if she was a worst mother than Cora.

Her baby girl was almost 8. Her birthday was tomorrow and so was Emma's. She had to get them something, it was the least she could do and it was what she wanted to do. She was going to make their birthday as wonderful as she could giving their current circumstances.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the motel room:

Vada sighed as the fairly odd parents went off and a commercial came on. She turned to look at Emma who was laying behind her watching the T.V as well.

"Mommy...I'm really glad I don't have a dad" Vada states.

That catches Emma's attention and she sits up to look at Vada.

"Um...Oh?" Emma asks unsure of how to have this conversation again. She's talked about this before with Vada, but there was so much she couldn't tell her daughter. How could she explain this too her? It was all so complicated.

"Yeah, I mean...at first I wanted to know who my dad was...so I looked through your stuff and that's how I found Regina's number" Vada informs Emma.

It occurs to Emma for the first time to question Vada about how she got in to contact with Regina. That should have been next to impossible to do. Emma didn't have her number anywhere. Where could have Vada gotten it? She had been so busy with everything that had been going on. Regina showing up, Trying to get Regina to leave, to trying to keep her from leaving. Everything was happening so fast, so soon.

"Where did you find her number?" Emma asks.

"Well, mommy, when you was at work one day I...Lily broke your picture frame, and inside it was Regina's number" Vada explains.

Emma frowns. That doesn't makes sense at all. Why would Regina's number be in a picture frame, and who put it there...unless, it was on the hospital papers she used to keep the photo from slipping inside the frame because it was so small. Emma was lost in her thoughts for a while until Vada started talking again.

"I really like Regina mommy...she's my other mommy right?" Vada asks looking at Regina with wide eyes.

Emma nods. "Yeah, she's your other mommy" She admits a little easier this time.

"I'm really happy she's my other mommy. She's really nice" Vada states.

That has Emma thinking again. She thinks back to 8 years ago. If anyone had told her Regina was nice then, she would have thought they were talking about another Regina. She had never seen Regina treat anyone else the way she treats Vada. She don't even treat Emma like she treats Vada. Emma nods her head. "It seems only you get to experience a side of Regina I had no ideal existed until she showed up here" Emma admits more to herself than Vada. Emma was pretty sure that if Vada asked for a pony, Regina would give it to her, which may not be a good thing because Vada was quickly becoming literally, a spoiled princess thanks to Regina.

"That's so cool" Vada states and turns around towards the T.V when she hears an intro to Spongebob.


	49. Chapter 49

About 2 shows later the door knob starts to rattle and soon the door opens revealing Regina on the other side holding a mountain of bags and luggage. Emma's not sure how Regina got all of that stuff to the door by herself but she hopes off the bed and makes her way over to help Regina. Vada beats her there and jumps excitedly because of the promise of the present when Regina returned.

"Regina, did you get me a surprise?" She asks.

"Vada, don't be rude" Emma scolds as she takes the bags out of Regina's arms and places them on the floor of the small motel room.

"It's alright dear" Regina tells Emma before addressing Vada. "Where you a good girl for mommy?" Regina asks.

Vada nods and smiles. "I was, I promise"

The last bag Regina has in her arms she opens it and pulls out a toy puppy. She had already opened it in the mall because it needed batteries and she wanted to make sure she got the right ones. Regina bits her lip as she passes the dark purple over to Vada who immediately takes it and hugs it.

"Say thank you" Emma reminds Vada of her manners.

"Thanks Regina. I love it" Vada hugs Regina with one arm. "I'm going to name her Molly"

"Um...let's not name her that" Emma quickly states. "I think she already has a name it's...um...midnight" Emma quickly adds thinking of a random name.

"But she's purple" Vada counters. "Her name can't be midnight. It makes no sense"

Emma rolls her eyes. "Well, that's her name, or...you're grounded" She lamely states.

"Meanie" Vada sticks her tongue out at Emma before walking back to the bed to watch cartoons and play with _midnight_ "

Regina smiles at Emma. "Emma, help me put together your luggage and Vada's luggage" Regina instructs.

"Yes ma'am" Emma answers with a smile. They both share an awkward and familiar moment together and Emma finds herself blushing. Regina laughs and continues.

"I brought you a larger suitcase than that overnight bag, that way you can put all of your old things and Vada's old things in the bottom of the bag, then everything for the cruise can go on the top" Regina explains. "I've also brought you some brown hair dye" Regina passes Emma the box she picked up from the salon inside the mall. It was more like a golden brown, and Regina figured Emma would look cute with it. She would look cute with any hair color.

"Thanks Regina" Emma smiles.

"You're welcomed. But, you don't have to thank me, the box was like...35 bucks"

"No...not just for this...for everything...I don't think I would be able to handle this situation as well as I am now if it wasn't for you" Emma admits.

"Emma...I love you, and I love Vada. I would follow you two to the end of the earth and back if you want me to. I love doing things for you, I love helping you and I love being there...here" Regina states. "I just...-"..."-I don't want to mess things up...so if I'm over steping or doing something that you don't like...just let me know..." Regina responds.

"Regina, everyone makes mistakes, no one is perfect. I wish you would be able to let the past go, and we can just move on. I forgive you for everything" Emma reassures Regina.

"Emma...I don't think you can say that...we haven't...talked about what happened...it's like we're ignoring the bad things and only focusing on the good"

"What's wrong with that?" Emma asks.

"Nothing...but...we are going to have to talk about that...our past...what happened, I-"

"I don't want to talk about it Regina" Emma interrupts. "I know what happened, and I accept it..that's my choice. I don't have to be with you, but I want to be with you. I know it could be dangerous. I know you could go back to...how you were. It's like...you're the swing set and I'm the kid that falls" Emma chuckles. "But one thing that I know Regina. Is that you love me, and I also know that you love Vada. You treat her like she's a princess. Please don't tell her she's actually a princess because I don't think I can handle princess Vada right now" Emma laughs. She adopts a serious face. "Regina. I know that you will never hurt Vada. I don't have a single doubt about that. If I did, you wouldn't be here right now. Now, you and I...I know we have...to talk about some things but...now isn't the time...I just know that I love you more than anything, and I don't want to live without you. I don't think you will hurt me again. I know you like having things your way. I know that you can be a little bossy and controlling. I know people may call me stupid, because I like that about you. I just...I don't want you to be with anyone else but me, and I don't want you to abuse me" Emma looks from Regina who appears to be about to cry to Vada who isn't paying them any mind, then back to Regina. She reaches for her hand. "I want you to be you Regina, I just don't want your abuse. I...I'm not 17 years old anymore...so if you...get out of control and ever lose it...I can totally take you down" Emma says playfully trying to make light of a dark conversation. She don't want to have that talk right now. Maybe not ever. She just want Regina, Vada and her happy family. "Just...promise me that you will try" Emma asks.

"Emma. I don't ever want to hurt you again. I will not treat you like I did before. I promise, I won't abuse you ever again" Regina whispers.

Emma nods. She feels like they have had this conversation so many times before.

"I think..." Regina starts and Emma feels a little threatened by the look on Regina's face. "I think that maybe when we get to Storybrooke...we should try to talk to dr. hopper. The two of us" Regina states gripping Emma's hand tighter.

"We don't need to talk to-" Emma starts but Regina interrupts her.

"We do, and we are" Regina states. She knows it's for the best. She pulls Emma in for a hug and when she pulls back she offers her a smile. She can see that Emma don't want to talk to Dr. Hopper but it will do her some good Regina believes. She decides to change the subject. "I brought Vada some clothes, will you help me make sure that she can wear them? OR if she likes them or not?" Regina asks.

Emma nods. Glad to be off the heavy conversation she don't want to have. "Of course"

"Thanks sweetie" Regina smiles. "We have to hurry because we leave tonight. The port is two cities over, and we have to drive through them and avoid all major highways and roads" Regina explains.

"You know a lot about sneaking around Regina don't you?" Emma asks.

Regina simply smirks.


	50. Chapter 50

_**A/N:**_

 _ **Hey guys! I know, it's been a while since I've updated, and for that I apologize. I've been busy with work and school, and...stuff. Anyhow, please enjoy this chapter. It's pretty long, I hope you enjoy it :)**_

* * *

"Upper deck, room 204" The woman behind the desk told Regina as she passed her back their paperwork. "Please, enjoy your vacation" She added before she looked past the three that stood in front of her to the next person in line.

Emma sighed, relieved everything went well. She was on pins and needles the whole ride to the cruise port. For every city light she saw during the ride, there was a moment she feared a police car would come up behind them and demand they pull over. Regina had been there for Emma every moment with kind words and soft reassurance reminding her that everything will be okay.

Now, they walked down a long hallway that lead them into the cruise ship. Emma couldn't believe that they had made it this far. She glanced at Vada who excited rode on the luggage cart as one of the bellhops pushed it towards their room. The long hallway turned into a lobby and Emma gasped. It was beautiful. She took a moment and looked around pausing at the entrance, taking in the sight of a beautiful lobby, she had only seen a sight like this in magazines. "It's beautiful" she mutters to herself as she follows Regina, Vada and the bellhop.

* * *

"This is your room" The bellhop stops the luggage cart next to a door.

"Thank you dear" Regina dismisses him, before taking one of the two key cards from an envelope and opening the room. She holds the door open for Emma and Vada who pulls their things inside.

Emma is simply amazed, and Vada is excited to be on a ship. And more importantly to swim.

"Alright you two" Regina addressed Emma and Vada. "Shall we look around?" She questioned. She had already seen the suite when she was purchasing tickets. It was over priced, but it was spacious compared to the other options that were available. She wanted them to be together, but at the same time, she wanted Emma to have her space. "This is the living room..." Regina stated the obvious. There was a large T.V on the wall opposite of the large window that displayed the ocean. A curved light blue sofa sat in the middle of the room, and between the T.V and the sofa was a small wooden coffee table with a T.V guide, a room service menu, as well as phone. Other than that was a small breakfast bar, with a mini fridge. There was also two doors to their right, and one door to their left. Regina waved them over as she choose to display the room on the left. "This is one of the bathrooms" Regina states as she opens the door and Emma peers inside. Vada is not interested but looks in anyhow. It was small and simply, yet elegant.

Next, she walks across the room to the other two doors. She opens the first room. "This is the master bedroom, and the other room is a bedroom as well" Regina explains. "This can be your room and Vada's room" Regina explains.

"I don't want to share a room with Mommy" Vada frowns.

Emma faked hurt. "How rude Vada. I don't want to share a room with you either" Emma informs her daughter.

"Well, then I guess you can have the master bed room, and Vada can have the other one" Regina informs them. She wants her daughter and Emma to be super comfortable. She could sleep on the sofa, it seemed comfy enough. Her thoughts were interrupted by Emma's laughter.

"Regina, you and I will share a room, and Vada will sleep in her own" Emma states.

"Are you sure dear?" Regina asks. Not wanting Emma to feel like she's smothering her.

"I'm positive. Plus, it's my birthday, so you have to do what I say" Emma shrugged.

Regina smiled as Emma pulled her in for a hug.

"Well, it's my birthday, and I want a baby sister. Where's my baby sister" Vada pouted.

Emma rolled her eyes. Not this again. "Vada-" Emma started but was cut off by Regina.

"I don't have a baby sister for you Vada, but...I do have a surprise for you" Vada smiled brightly and watched as Regina looked around the room for her luggage, when her eyes landed on it she opened her bag and fished around inside for the present she brought Vada. Her eyes landed on a small dark purple box and she pulled it out. Regina prayed that Vada would like it.

"Really?" Vada asked waiting for Regina to hand her the box. She was literally bouncing with excitement.

"It's from your mother and I" Regina states. Emma hadn't known about Vada's gift from Regina. Regina didn't want her to know about it because she didn't want her to know about her gift as well.

"Cool" Vada cheered as she ripped the paper from the box throwing it on the floor.

Regina stood next to Emma and held her hand.

Vada gasped as she pulled out a golden Tiara. It had diamonds all over it, and was a little heavy to be such a small gift. Not at all like the small plastic tiara's she had gotten sometimes from Easter baskets. This one felt special.

"Do you...Do you like it?" Regina asked, she held her breathe waiting for Vada to answer.

Vada placed the Tiara on her head and smiled. She looked at the mirror that was in the master bedroom then turned back to her mothers. "I love it Regina. Thanks. Thank you too, mommy" Vada hugged them both. "I feel like a princess" She added, she twirled in her new pink skirt Regina had brought her.

Regina smiled, and let out a sigh of relief. "You are a princess" She states, not realizing at the moment that it has more meaning than one. "I have a gift for you too Emma" Regina states.

"You-you do?" Emma asks. That was unexpected, she wasn't expecting a gift. Her birthday was never special, and she didn't expect anything. She just tried to make sure that Vada felt extra special on her birthday, with every thing going on, she hadn't even had the time to plan anything special.

Regina nodded. "I do" Regina reached inside her pocket and pulled out a smaller box. She was even more nervous about giving Emma her present. She hoped that Emma wouldn't take her gift the wrong way. She slowly handed it over, and Emma slowly took it looking into Regina's eyes.

"Open it" Vada impatiently states. She want's to know what her mother has gotten for her birthday.

Emma swallows hard. She has a feeling she knows what's in this box. This tiny box. She glances at Regina once more who nods for her to open it. Emma heart is racing. She opens it and gasps at the ring it houses.

"Is this a-" Emma begins to ask but Regina jumps in before she finishes.

"It's a promise ring Emma" Regina explains. She hopes it's a good gift. "It's just a reminder, that I will always be there for you, and that I will always love you" Regina responds quietly.

Emma slides the ring on her finger.

"I hope it's not a weird gift...it's just that...I want you to know that I love you..." Regina rambles on.

Emma smiles. "It's not weird. I love it...I really love it...and I love you too" Emma admits. She opens her arms for Regina, and Regina steps forward and meets Emma in an embrace.

Vada pouts. "Awww...man" She whines.

Regina and Emma breaks apart to address Vada. "Vada, what's wrong?" Emma asks.

"For a second...I thought Regina was going to ask you to marry her, like they do in the movies" Vada explains, her disappointment laced in her voice.

"Wha-" Emma starts but then stops again. She's not sure what to say to Vada. What's the correct answer. "You want Regina and I to get married?" Emma asks. She finds that kind of strange. Sure, Emma loves Regina, but Emma wonders why Vada wants her and Regina to get married. She also wonders if Vada knows what it means to be married to someone. Sure, Emma can see the bond between Regina and Vada growing stronger and stronger every day, but, marriage is a big step.

"Yeah...she's my mom...I want the two of you to be together...I want her to be my mom to" Vada explains feeling a little embarrassed for some reason.

Regina feels a tear running down her face at what her daughter just stated. She quickly wipes it away and sniffs. She waits for Emma to speak first.

"Vada, Regina will always be your mom, even if she and I are not married" Emma admits. It's a simple fact.

Regina wants to smile. She wants to cry. She wants to pull her daughter in for a hug, but she feels as if she makes a sudden movement, this moment would be over.

"But...if the two of you break up again...then Regina will go away like Auntie Lily...I don't want that to happen. I want us to be a family" She explains dismissing everything that her mother just said.

Regina wants to say something, but can't help but feel as if it isn't her place to say anything. Not yet. She's not sure where she stands when it comes to Vada. She wants to tell Vada, that she will always be there for her no matter what, even if she and Emma is not together, but she don't Emma to feel as if she's overstepping any boundaries. Emma could very well tell Regina tomorrow not to come around Vada anymore, and Regina knows that she'd have to listen. After all she's caused Emma, she'd have to. And that fact hurts Regina more than anything. She loves her daughter. The love she has for her is different that any other love she's ever felt. It's different than the love she has for Emma. Different than the love she had for Daniel, many, many years ago in the enchanted forest. Different than the love she had for her father. Her mother. Her horse. All that was nothing compared to what she felt for her daughter.

She just knew, that she wanted what was best for her daughter. She'd like to believe that what was best for her was both Emma and herself, but she's learned about wishful thinking.

"Vada. No matter what, Regina will always be your mother" Emma repeats. "Nothing will ever change that, even if we were not together, Regina will be your mom, and I wouldn't stop her from seeing you, or you seeing her. I believe- I know Regina loves you, and it's okay to love her back" Emma explains to Vada. She's on her knees know in front of a saddened Vada. The look on her daughters face tells Emma that this conversation is indeed important. Emma takes a chance and glances up at Regina. She can see that the older woman is struggling to keep her emotions in check. Always trying to appear strong, even when she's not emotionally.

Vada looks from Emma to Regina, then back at Emma. "Promise?" She whispers with the intentions of only Emma hearing her, but it does no good because Regina heard her. It warms Regina's heart that they are even having this conversation in the short time Regina has even known about Vada.

Emma nods her head. "I promise" She promises. She understands the promise she's just made in it's entirety. That's a really big promise to make, but she's trusting Regina not only with her heart, but the heart of her daughter.

Vada half smiles and bites her lip. Emma notices that she only does that when she's unsure about something.

"What is it?" Emma asks. Placing a hand on Vada's shoulder. It's the same hand that houses Regina's ring. 'I'll never take this off' Emma thinks to herself.

Vada looks up at Regina once more unsure of what to do. Emma sees the hesitation in her daughters eyes. "Vada, you know that whatever it is...we can talk about it" Emma reassures her daughter.

Vada nods and leans in to whisper something into her mother's ear. Emma listens intently. It's a question. She's shocked at what she's being asked, at the same time, she should have been expecting it. Emma sighs and thinks for a moment. It's not really her place to answer this question, Emma thinks that perhaps this is something Vada should decide on her own, but Emma understands the need to have someone's approval. Emma decides to give it to her. "I think that's a great ideal Vada" Emma smiles at her.

Vada smiles to, and just like that the tension in the room is washed away. "Really?"

Emma nods. "Really, if it makes you happy Vada, I'm happy"

Regina wonders what Emma and Vada is talking about. She left out of the loop. Sometimes she feels like apart of this family, sometimes she feels like a third wheel. Right now, she was a third wheel, but she didn't mind. Emma and Vada looked happy. That's all that mattered. That's all that mattered to her anyway.

"Can we go eat, I'm hungry" Vada whines, now on to another thing.

Emma smiles. "You know princess, I was thinking the same thing" Emma states. She thinks Vada looks adorable with the crown on her head. "Are you ready to go my queen?" Emma asks holding out her arm to Regina.

Regina can't help but smile, nor can she help the feeling that washes over her when Emma refers to her as "my queen" She takes Emma's arm and together they all walk out of the room to go to the cafeteria that is opened for early arrivers.

* * *

After breakfast, and some small chat at their table, the trio joined the rest of the passengers on the desk to listen to the captain ramble on about what was going to happen, some of the many different activities and of course safety rules and regulations. Emma didn't really pay attention. She couldn't. She was supper excited and felt...free. Maybe it was because of the different color hair on her head, maybe it was because Regina was there, and she always made things better, or maybe it was because the captain informed them that they would be taking off from port in less than an hour. Emma didn't know. She just wanted to enjoy this...vacation. That's how she was going to look at this, a vacation, and she was going to enjoy it too.

The cruise was going to be 8 nights long. Emma didn't mind. This was a beautiful ship, and the sooner she was away from London the better. She was just happy to be with her family. She glanced at Regina, and couldn't help but think about how beautiful she looked. She raked her eyes all over her body and admired the white halter dress Regina sported. Emma smiled at the shoes Regina paired with it, and even in this relaxed setting, Regina still had on her heels. Regina was focused on what the captain was saying. Her eyes glued unto him as she listened to his every word, Emma was sure if someone were to give Regina a test on what was said, she would ace it.

Emma glanced down and looked at Vada. Vada was glued to Regina's side, their hands intertwined. Emma thought that Vada looked so cute in the clothes Emma brought her. It was easy to tell which outfits Emma picked out for Vada, and the clothes Regina picked out for Vada. Two totally different styles, but Emma thought Vada looked cute in anything. Right now she had on a pink skirt and and a white halter top. Some white flip flops to match. Her hair was half up, half down, and her crown placed on top of her head. Vada did look as if she was on vacation. Emma also noticed that she looked bored with the ramblings of the captain.

Emma was matching both Regina and Vada with some white cargo shorts and a pink tank top. At first, Emma thought it would look ridiculous. She really did. But, Regina wanted to her to put it on and when Emma did, she found that she liked it. They totally looked like a family. A happy family on vacation.

"Emma"

Emma heard her name being called and glanced at Regina.

"What would you like to do first dear?" Regina asked.

Vada cheered. "Let's go swimming!" She said excitedly.

"Anything for you birthday girl, but the pool won't be open for another hour" Regina sadly informed Vada. The captain just told them that the pool wouldn't open until they left port.

"Oh" Vada said disappointingly.

"Don't be sad princess, there's lots of things we can do in the meantime, what would you like to do while we wait?" Regina asked.

"Watch spongebob" Vada says excitedly.

Emma rolls her eyes, out of all the things they could be doing, Vada wants to watch T.V. Shocker.

"Very well, that will give me time to put away our things for the next week" Regina states.

* * *

Regina had been folding clothes, hanging up clothes, placing shoes in closets, replacing the cruise soap with soap she brought and Emma was bored watching her do it as she laid upon their bed. Emma sighed out loud. Vada was in the living room watching T.V. And Emma was feeling ignored.

Regina chuckled at the noise Emma was making. The heavy sighs Emma was doing every 2 minutes. She placed the last robe on a hanger before turning to look at Emma. "Emma" She says. She smiles as she watches Emma's eyes light up.

"Yeah?"

"Either sit up in that bed, or take your shoes off. I don't want sand on those covers" Regina instructed.

Emma blushed and took her feet off the bed. "Sorry" she mutters.

Regina smiles and walks towards the bed, deciding while they have free time, she could...play with Emma for a little while. She sits next to Emma and cups her face gently. "Your such a good girl Emma"

Emma swallows hard not sure where Regina is going with this, but becoming excited all the same.

"I know that..." Regina starts while running her fingers through Emma's hair. "...I know that I used to always show you...what happens to bad girls, but I never showed you what happens to good girls" Regina smiles as Emma's eyes close and she leans into Regina's touch. Today is Emma's birthday, and Regina wants to make both of her girls feel special, and loved. "...so, my question for you Emma..." Regina gently pushes Emma back on the bed before straddling her waist. Emma is looking up at her now, her eyes looked flushed, her chest is rising and falling quickly. She looks...aroused. Regina smirks. "...do you know what happens to good girls?" Regina asks.

Emma can't help but smile. "Why don't you show me?" Emma suggest.

"Be a good girl, and say please" Regina instructs.

"Regina, I-" Emma starts but is cut off by a finger on her lip shushing her.

"I just want to hear the word please, fall from you lips" Regina leans down and whispers in Emma's ears.

"Pl- please" Emma voice cracks and she feels her cheeks glowing red in embarrassment. Why can't her voice be sexy like Regina's.

"There's my good girl" Regina coes. She meets Emma's lips with her own and brings her into a dominating kiss. She feels Emma's hands all over her. She's missed this. Emma was right, 8 years was a long time. Regina brakes the kiss and starts kissing Emma on her pulse.

Emma is breathing hard now. "Regina, I need you-" Emma whines

"Don't worry Emma, I'm going to take good care of you. I know what you need, I know what you want, and I'm...going to give it to you" Regina whispers.

"Please-" Emma whines desperately. She's been waiting on this for what seems like forever. "Please-" she starts again, but this time it isn't Regina who interrupts her, it's the knock at the door that does.

It's Vada, Emma frowns as Regina climbs from on top of her and makes her way to the door. Regina turns to look at Emma as she fixes her clothes and her hair before giving her a sad smile. She opens the door. "Hi princess" Regina greets.

"Spongebob has gone off. I've watched a few episodes and now the pool is open, can we go please" Vada begs Regina.

"I don't see right not, but you need to go put on your swimsuit" Regina instructs.

Vada nods and runs out the room to her own in search of her swimsuit that Regina put away. When she is out of sight Regina turns to Emma who is pouting. She smirks. "Don't pout dear"

"I can't help it" Emma says grumbling.

"Emma, we will finish what was started later" Regina walks across the room and sits next to Emma, this time pulling her in for a hug. Emma can't help but lean into it and place her head on Regina's shoulders. This, being with Regina feels so right. Emma smiles. She's about to say something but the sound of Vada's voice interrupts her.

"MOM!" They hear Vada call out.

Regina lets Emma go. "Sounds like the princess is calling you" Regina smiles at Emma expecting her to get up.

Emma shakes her head. "She's not calling me" Emma denies.

Regina leans her head to the side in confusion. Vada is clearly calling for Emma.

"MOOOMMM!" They hear again.

"Emma. Go see about Vada, we need to put on our swimsuits as well" Regina instructs.

"MOMMMM, I need you, I don't know where my swimsuit is" Vada calls but her voice lowers now that she is standing in the door way.

Regina smiles at her daughter then looks at Emma expectantly. Emma is just sitting on the bed looking at her fingernails. That is so uncharacteristic of Emma, she's now confused.

"Mom" Vada repeats.

"Emma, stop ignoring our daughter" Regina comments after Emma don't say a word.

Emma smiles as Vada talks again. "Mommy's not ignoring me, you are" Vada states.

"Princess, I'm not ignor-" Regina stops mid sentence as she notices what's going on. Her bottom lip trembles and she's suddenly overwhelmed with emotion. She turns to Vada. "I'll be right there" She smiles a watery smile.

Vada smiles and walks away satisfied.

Regina turns back to Emma. "Did she just-"

"Call you Mom?" Emma asks. She stands and makes her way over to Regina. "Yes she did" She places her hand on Regina shoulders.

"Are you okay with that?" Regina asks quietly.

Emma pulls Regina in for a hug and nods. "I told her it was okay" Emma informs Regina.

Regina can't help but cry. Her little girl just called her mom for the first time.

* * *

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Alright that's the end of that, tell me what you think...I think that their relationship is progressing nicely if I do say so my self, and I do...say so myself. lol.**

 **Anyhow, tell me what you think... I think we saw a small part of dominant Regina today...just a little bit...**


	51. Chapter 51

**Regina**

Regina sat down on the lounges in front of the pool as she watched Vada and Emma play in the water. She was still very emotional because of what happened earlier in the room. Vada had called her mom, her little girl called her mom. Regina attempted to keep a smile on her face as she waved at Vada who was yelling for her to watch a "cool trick" Emma had taught her.

Regina felt as if she had been blessed with the greatest gift in the world. She knew she didn't deserve this. She didn't deserve Emma, she didn't deserve Vada. She didn't deserve their love, but she had it and she would cherish it.

Regina sighed, content with life at the moment. She didn't notice the guy who had come and sat next to her.

"Wow, what a lovely view" She heard someone say.

Regina turned to look at the man who sat next to her. Regina would be lying if she said he wasn't an handsome man. He appeared to be in his early 40's.

"Indeed. This ship is very beautiful" Regina agreed. She heard the man laugh.

"I wasn't talking about the ship. I was talking about you, you're very beautiful, are you here alone?" He asked sliding closer. "You should let me join you"

Regina rolled her eyes, she wasn't sure the man could even tell due to the dark sunglasses she had on her face.

* * *

 **Vada and Emma.**

Vada was about to call Regina again and show her how she could do a head stand in the water but when she looked over she noticed that someone already had her attention. She saw a man siting next to her other mom and they were talking.

"Mommy" Vada got Emma's attention who was relaxing in the pool floating on her back.

"Yeah kid?" Emma asked.

"Whose that man talking to mom?" Vada asked as she crossed her arms over her chest. She couldn't explain the...jealously that she felt. Vada liked it when Regina's attention was on her, she only tolerated when she had to share attention with her mommy Emma.

Emma's eyes flew opened and she glanced at Regina. She couldn't help but glare at the man who was smiling at Regina and seemed to be sliding closer to her.

"I don't know" Emma mumbled more to herself than Vada. She immediately felt threatened. "Vada, why don't you go over there, and ask your mom to come join her family in the pool" Emma pushed her daughter towards the stairs.

Vada nodded and rushed over to where Regina was.

* * *

 **Regina**

"Go away" Regina repeated for the second time. She had already told this guy that she wasn't interested and that she simply wanted to relax, but now he was nearly begging for her attention. It was sad really.

"Mom?" Regina heard a familiar voice say. Regina couldn't help the smile that made it's way to her face, she would never get tired of Vada calling her that.

"Hi sweetie" Regina reached out and Vada came closer to Regina.

"Is that your daughter?" The man questioned. "She looks just like you" He noted. "You know, I love children, I have three of my own you know, most guys don't date woman with children" He states.

Regina ignored him. "Is something wrong sweetie?"

"Mommy wants to know if you can come in the pool with us" Vada said, she was now sitting next to Regina on her lounge glaring at the man who was looking at them.

"Mommy?" The guy questioned confused.

"Oh, did mommy send you over here to get me?" Regina asked with a raised eyebrow. She looked over at Emma who was looking at them with her arms crossed. She looked pissed. Regina then realized what was going on. Emma was jealous. She'd have to let Emma know that she had no reason to be jealous. She loved her.

"Yes, she said to come and be with your family" Vada explained, still glaring at the man.

Regina placed a towel over her bag and held a hand out for Vada who smiled and took it. "Then let's go be with our family"

* * *

 **Later that night**

The trio was sitting at a table waiting for their food to be served. "Mom, Mommy, this is the best birthday ever!" Vada said excitedly.

Emma nodded in agreement. "I agree"

Regina smiled. "I'm glad you two princess' are having a good birthday" Regina replied honestly.

Every smiled, and it was a good moment.

"Hey, can I ask you both a question?" Vada asked.

Emma and Regina nodded. "Of course dear" Was Regina's reply.

"How did the two of you meet?" Vada asked. She fixed her tiara on her head while looking at them both expectantly.

Both Emma and Regina shared a worried look with each other. Regina felt her heart beating in her chest rapidly. What should she say? I met your mom when she was barely 17, I forced her to be with me, even though technically that's illegal and she wanted me to leave her alone, but I didn't, and wouldn't. That question asked by her daughter made her realize how fucked up the situation was, and the weight of what she put Emma through that much heavier.

Emma started talking. "Well, Vada, when I was younger...I moved to a place called Storybrooke. Regina was the mayor, and she came to have me arrested because I hit the newspaper guy in the face...so you know, assault" Emma muttered, thinking of what to say without saying much, and without lying.

Vada giggled. "You did not"

"I did too...anyway, Regina came to have me arrested, but she took an interest in me, and decided to let it slide, she forced me to go back to school, and told everyone that she was my au-" Emma started but stopped. It had been a while since she thought about that part of her relationship with Regina, of how it all first started. She glanced at Regina who was looking away, ashamed. Emma reached under the table and placed a hand o her knee but Regina didn't met her eyes, she couldn't.

"She told everyone that she was your what?" Vada urged Emma to go on.

"My...my teacher. She was my teacher" Emma mumbled.

"You're teacher, I thought she was the mayor" Vada frowned confused now.

"She was filling in for a teacher for a little while" Emma answered. "Well, she was my teacher and that's how we met" Emma decided to end it there.

"So, you fell in love with your teacher?" Vada questioned. She frowned, that was weird. Teachers are mean, always made you do work and stuff.

"She wasn't really my teacher" Emma tried to explain. She didn't know what to say.

"I don't get it" Vada answered.

Emma sighed.

"Here's your food" The waitress who took their order said as she brought them their food.

Vada smiled. "Mmmm, this looks really good, I'm starving" She said as she took a chicken tender and ate it.

* * *

 **Later...**

Vada had her bath, and due to the days activities and excitement went straight to sleep. Regina had been quiet for most of the afternoon after that whole conversation about how the two of them met. She waited for Emma to enter their shared room before she apologized.

"Emma, I am so sorry" Regina states.

Emma closed the door and frowned. "What are you sorry for?" She asked confused.

"For putting you through everything that I put you through" Regina insisted.

Emma sat next to Regina and grabbed her hand pulling it in her lap. "Regina, I'm not upset about that anymore, I forgave you remember?" Emma asked with a smile.

"I know...I know you forgave me...but Emma, I don't think that you are...taking this seriously" Regina stated sadly.

"What?" Emma asked.

"Emma, I did a lot of bad things to you" Regina explained.

"You did them because you love me" Emma smiled.

"That's not how you love someone. Emma, you faked your death for 8 years, just to get away from me" Regina explained. "I forced you to leave"

"I...I was dead for a little while" Emma admitted. "Then I woke up in a strange place, and they told me that I was pregnant" Emma explained. "If I wasn't pregnant, I may have realized that I made a mistake, and couldn't live without you, I would have came back to you...in which I belonged, and begged you to take me back, and if you didn't...I would have killed myself again" Emma admitted. "I rather have been dead, than not with you...do you understand that?" Emma asked almost angrily.

"I'm sorry Emma" Was all Regina could say.

"No, stop saying that you are sorry Regina, remember, you told me to not say that anymore...Remember that stupid contract you had me sigh, with all those stupid rules?" Emma questioned. She sighed. "I didn't come back to you Regina, because I had Vada. Our daughter. I didn't want her to get hurt, but I know that you would never hurt her, you wouldn't treat her the way you treated me" Emma states.

Regina shook her head. "You're right about that. She holds a special place in my heart, it's different with her" Regina admits.

"I know. It's like that with me too" Emma bit her lip. "But, with you...you were the first person that ever loved me, the first person that I loved back. You literally became my everything, until you wasn't, you were someone else's love...I didn't like it, I couldn't stand it" Emma started to cry.

"I'm not someone else's Emma. That was a mistake, I would never make again. I loved Daniel, but then you came along, and I loved you. More than anyone and anything. I choose you, I will always choose you"

"You mean it?" Emma questioned. "Promise me?"

"I promise Emma. I love you and I will always choose you" Regina leaned her forehead against Emma's and brought their hands the her chest.

"Then...can you...can we, go back to the way things were?" Emma asked. "Please...I miss it, I need...I need to feel like I'm yours again Regina"

"Emma, I-" Regina started shaking her head.

Emma didn't know what Regina was about to say, but she needed to get this out before she chickened out. "Regina please...it's the only love I know, I want you to be you again...I want to feel like I belong to you...I need that, I want your stupid rules, I want to be punished when I don't follow them...I want you to control me...I feel so safe, so full, I need that again...I'm not...I'm" Emma tried to get out, she couldn't help that she was crying.

"Emma, sweetie, I don't want to hurt you anymore" Regina argued gently, in a loving way. She now had Emma in her arms and she allowed the younger woman to cry as she ran her fingers through her hair.

"You're not going to hurt me Regina, It's the only love I know...that's why I was still single even when you came back, no one made me feel the way you do, no one could ever...I couldn't never be with anyone else when I belong to you" Emma cried. "I didn't want to allow myself you, because I was afraid for Vada, but you love Vada, you treat her like a princess...I need you Regina, have me again, and only me, I can be enough, I promise"

Regina sighed. "Oh Emma, you are more than enough. You always will be"

"Regina...please"

Regina bit her lip. "I love you Emma, and your right, you're mine, always was, always will be..."

* * *

 **To be continued...**

 **So, what do you guys think? Is Regina and Emma doing the right thing?**


	52. Chapter 52

**A.N: Enjoy this chapter! I'm sorry about grammar and/or Spelling mistakes. I wrote this chapter on my kindle tablet with the notes app and...well...you know. Anyway. Enjoy! Now Read!**

 _"I love you Emma, and your right, you're mine, always was, always will be..."_

Emma laid awake that night, Regina was snuggled up behind her and she replayed that line in her head, over and over again. When Regina said it, it made her heart leap for joy. That was a piece of the old Regina. The Regina she loved. She didn't want Regina to change. She thought she did, but she didn't. How could one say they love someone, and expect them to change who they are. Regina needed control, and Emma felt she needed to be controlled. To Emma, it was simple, but she knew that even though Regina said those words, she wouldn't be herself, she wouldn't be who she was. Emma felt she needed to help Regina remember who she really is.

Emma scooted back into Regina as much as possible, and pulled her arm over her more. Emma never felt so safe, and content as she did now. She sighed before closing her eyes and letting the swaying of the boat help her drift asleep.

 **The next morning...**

Emma woke up the next morning, and the first thing she noticed was that she was alone, The side of the bed Regina slept on was empty and Emma couldn't help feel sad about that. She wondered what Regina was doing, but then she remembered what she had to do today. She had to get her Regina back, Regina just needed a little push.

Emma exited their room, in search of Regina and noticed that the room was empty. Not only was Regina not their, but Vada was missing as well. Emma walked over to the door when she noticed a sticky note on it, she read what she knew was Regina's hand writing.

 _It read:_

 _Emma, I'm taking Vada to the kidscope. It's basically a daycare, she was dying to go, and I didn't have the heart to tell her no. I will be back soon,_

 _Love Regina._

Emma couldn't help but roll her eyes. Of course Regina couldn't tell Vada no, she never tells Vada no, Vada gets everything that Vada wants. Emma shook her head scolding herself for her behavior. She should be happy that Vada and Regina was getting along so well. They were mother and daughter after all.

Emma walked back into their shared room to find something to wear. She looked through all the items Regina had brought her. She hadn't really paid any attention to the "vacation" clothes Regina had purchased her, Regina did most of the packing so most of the items she was seeing for the first time. Emma pulled out a two piece swimsuit. It was brown, almost a nude color, with small pieces of Gold printed into it. Next she found a pair of her old skinny jeans from the clothes that she brought with her from her old home, they were her favorite pair actually, but right now, they would serve as a sacrifice. She found some scissors in a first-aide kit she found in the bathroom, they were small so it took her a moment to cut them into shorts. Booty shorts actually, normally she would never dress so...revealing, but today she was on a mission.

After she showered and placed on her swimsuit, which, she was pleasantly surprised, to find out that it was a bit too small at the top, causing it to not cover everything. Regina warned her that she didn't know their sizes when she shopped for them, and that some of the stuff may be to big or too small, which is why she brought so much. Emma curled her hair with the curler the ship supplied in the bathroom, for some reason she had butterflies, as she went over her plan in her head. She felt a little bad for ultimately tricking Regina, but it was for the best, and Regina would thank her.

Not 5 minutes after Emma was finished getting ready, Regina walked into their room.

"Good morning Emma, I thought you'd never-" Regina started but stopped when she noticed that Emma was standing in their doorway to greet her in the swimsuit she brought her and some tiny shorts, she stopped and took a moment to admire Emma's beauty, she had on make up that complimented her skin, it wasn't too much, it was just enough, the deep red lipstick was her's, but it looked lovely on Emma as well. Her eyes traveled down to Emma's breast, nude was a great color on Emma, she unknowingly licked her lips and missed the smirk Emma shot her way. Regina's eyes traveled down to Emma's stomach, she had no ideal how firm Emma's body had gotten over the last 8 years. Sure she had seen Emma in a swimsuit just yesterday, but yesterday Emma looked like she was going to the pool, today she looked like she was preparing for a playboy photo-shoot, not that Regina knew what playboy was. Her eyes traveled down to to Emma's legs, she never noticed how long they were before. She has grown, and Regina appreciated that. Her mouth watered and she missed when Emma asked her how she looked the first time.

"Regina" Emma called once more after her first request for a compliment was made.

"Hmmm?" Regina asked once she noticed that Emma was calling her.

"I said, do you like it?" She questioned spinning around to show off her outfit.

Regina's eyes traveled down Emma's body, as Emma spun around. When Emma was facing her again she forced her eyes to Emma's and smiled. "You look lovely dear" She replied honestly.

"Thank-you" Emma smiled. She slowly walked over to Regina seductively and placed her arms around Regina's neck. "I was hoping that we could go and hang out by the pool bar today, you know, since it's just the two of us until we pick up Vada. It's a really lovely view, please Regina?" Emma made a pouty face like Vada does.

Regina's arms found their way around Emma's waist. She couldn't take that look. _'Sure Emma, anything you want'_ was all that Regina was thinking. "Of course we can dear, just let me go and get dressed more appropriately" Regina states. She reluctantly let's go of Emma to go and change into her swimsuit, it's the same one that she wore yesterday as she only brought one. She decided to wear her cover up since she wasn't actually getting wet. A thought entered her mind to tell Emma that perhaps she should wear one too, but she quickly dismissed that ideal.

 **Later...**

Emma was walking arm and arm out to the pool bar area. She was busy, happily telling Regina about some of the funny things Vada did when she was younger. Her smile was bright and she was extremely happy, secretly underneath it all, she knew that her plan was working, she didn't really have to do much. She was just giving Regina a little push.

Regina was listening to Emma, she really was, but she couldn't help but unwanted glances and stares that was constantly thrown her way. It didn't take her long to realize who everyone was looking at, they were looking at Emma. Not only guys, but there was a few woman as well. Regina frowned as she and Emma took their seats at the bar.

"Hello you lovely ladies" A bar attendant greeted them. "What will you be having today?" The bald guy asked them.

"Honey, what will you like?" Emma asked Regina with nothing but innocence written on her face. Regina couldn't help but smile.

"I will like a simple long island ice tea" Regina ordered.

"Nice" Emma smiled. "I'll have...hmmm" Emma put her finger to her chin as she glanced up at the menu that was placed above the bar. "...can I have mozzarella sticks please?" Emma questioned. "Oh...and um...do you have any Popsicle, it's really hot out here and I just love sucking on a nice hard Popsicle" Emma questioned.

Regina glared at a man who was smiling at them causing him to turn around and avert his eyes from Emma. It was obvious Emma was gaining attention. Like seriously, who orders a Popsicle at a bar. Or cheese sticks for that matter?

"Well...um" the bar attendant pulled at his neck tie and continued to speak. "We don't have mozzarella sticks here, but um...we do have Popsicle" He answered.

Emma stuck her bottom lip out and pouted. "That's so sad, I was really looking forward to those. I just love mozzarella sticks, but at least you have Popsicle" Emma turned the pout into a smile.

"Com-coming right up" He states as he quickly walks away.

Not a second later a tall blonde guy walks up and sits down next to Emma. Regina don't know why but she's not happy about it. She keeps telling herself that he's just sitting. She shouldn't feel threatened by someone sitting next to Emma. _Relax Regina, relax_. She repeats to herself.

"Hey mama, do you mind if I sit here?" The guy asks Emma.

Regina frowns when Emma giggles and tells him that he can. _What is she giggling for?_ Regina thinks to herself _. I don't see anything funny._

"My name is Brock" He states holding his hand out for Emma to shake it. "What's your name cutie?"

The bar attendant passes me my drink, and Emma her Popsicle, which she takes and opens it. She licks the tip of it before she answers the guy.

"My name is Emma" She smiles but don't shake the guys hand, he doesn't seem to notice or even care, he places his hand down in his lap and smile at Emma. She licks the Popsicle again, slowly. The guy groans he actually groans as he watch Emma.

Regina couldn't help the scowl that was on her face right now. She can't help but feel as if Emma is openly flirting with this guy right in front of her.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Emma, are you here alone?" He questions. He looks around taking in his surroundings.

Regina does to and notice that since they have arrived it seems like everyone is suddenly thirsty and wants a drink. To bad they have their attention focused on Emma. Regina can't help but think... _MINE_.

Emma shakes her head and smiles, she takes the whole Popsicle into her mouth and out again with a pop, a little runs down her the side of her mouth. "No, I'm here with my girlfriend, Regina" Emma says as she points to Regina, not bothering to even look at her.

For the first time since this whole trip, Regina finds herself becoming angry with Emma. And even more angry with everyone around her. She feels disrespected a little, but tries to take a deep breath and calm herself down. Emma can't help but be incredibly sexy, she just is. Regina realizes that she's just being selfish, and jealous. _It's not Emma's fault. Don't be so hard on her_. Regina thinks.

Just when Regina thought it couldn't get any worse, the guy had the nerve to touch Emma, sure it was just on the arm, but no one, touched Emma. Especially when she was sitting down have naked, practically giving head to a Popsicle.

"That's enough" Regina actually growls. Emma turns to her with those wide innocent eyes that seems to pierce right into her soul.

"Regina?" Emma questions.

Regina blinks and looks at everyone looking at her. It makes her really uncomfortable. Maybe she's overreacting. She just needs for everyone to stop eye fucking her girlfriend.

"Um...I was just thinking, maybe we could go and relax by the pool, I'm not really into this drink" Regina says.

Emma grinds her teeth on the inside. The old Regina would have snapped by now. She didn't even like for her to speak to people. Now, the guy even touched her and all she could say was let's go hang out by the pool, referring to the lounges. She'd have to work harder if she wants the old Regina back she decides. She forces a smile and reaches for Regina's hand. "Sure Regina, let's go relax" Emma says as she leads Regina away from the group of people and to the lounges. Surprise surprise they are nearly empty now. Emma picks the one front and center, right in front of the pool. Still with the Popsicle in hand Emma carefully lays down on it and continues to suck on the Popsicle.

Slowly, the lounges start to fill back up and Regina is on pins a needles. Emma's now moaning while eating the Popsicle. "Mhmmm...Regina, this is so good"

A teenager walks in front of them and whistles at Emma.

Regina disliked all the attention Emma is getting from everyone, needless to say. She was grateful that the stupid Popsicle eventually melted away, but now most of it was on Emma's chest. Emma laughed and sat up pointing to her boobs. "Regina look, I've gotten it all over myself" She pouts.

Regina hears the guy next to her cough. It's the same guy that was sitting next to Emma at the bar.

"I see that dear...everyone see's it" Regina says drying. She clears her throat and tries to remain calm.

"Really?" Emma asks. "How embarrassing?" She states as she stands up.

"Where are you going?" Regina demands to know, she forces her voice to stay light, but she's not happy, she's not upset with Emma, she's upset with everyone else.

"Well silly, I can't stay like this" Emma says as she poses then points to her chest.

"Sure you can" Regina hears someone behind her say. She can't help but glare in front of her, not wanting Emma to think that she's upset with her, but from the look on Emma's face, she's unaware at how affected Regina is right now.

"It'll take only a minute Regina, I promise, I'll be right back okay?" Emma states with a smile. Before she gets in the pool she turns her back to Regina and everyone else, and pulls the jean shorts off and throws them on the ground. Normally, Regina would be enjoying this, but she can't, she just can't get her mind off all the people who are enjoying a view that wasn't there's to view in the first place, she don't want anyone looking at her girlfriend. Before she can even react, Emma's sitting on the edge of the pool and slides in. She emerges herself into the water and Regina watches as the once Curly hair turns into bone straight hair, and Emma comes back up to the surface. She wipes the water from her eyes and smiles at Regina.

"Regina?, did I get it off? am I clean now, you know how much I hate being dirty" Emma says as she pulls herself out of the water.

"Damn" Regina heard someone say from behind her.

Regina couldn't take it anymore. She's not allowing this...to go any further than it already has. This show is over. Emma wants her to be in charge, and to give her rules...well, here's rule number one.

Regina stands up grabs the brown basket she had brought out with them, she still hadn't unpacked the unused items from yesterday and pulled out an large t shirt that was originally for Vada just encase she ate something messy, she wouldn't mess up her clothes. Regina marches over to Emma and pulls her back to the lounge.

"Regina, is something wrong?" Emma asks innocently. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No sweetie. Just, cover up please" Regina hands Emma the shirt and looks at her expectantly.

"Hmmm...No" Emma smiled and shook her head. "I don't want to, I don't want to cover up this beautiful swim suit you gave me" She states. "Don't you think it's beautiful?" Emma asks as she spins around teasingly.

The crowd is growing braver and now is openly expressing their admires. "I think it's beautiful" someone yells.

"Emma, put the shirt on. Cover up" Regina commands. She's already asked nicely. She doesn't like people looking at her girlfriend like she's a piece of meat.

"But Regina" Emma whines. She literally whines, and that does something to Regina. She has to take a deep breath to control herself. "I really want to show of my swimsuit" Emma pouts and hugs Regina getting her wet as well.

"Emma, put on the shirt" Regina repeats again. She's not backing down. She doesn't want to. "Put it on NOW!" Regina hisses at Regina.

Emma on the inside is jumping with joy, but she tries not to show it, instead to fake pouts and tries one last time to push Regina's button. Her dominant button. "No Regina-"

And then it happens. Regina gives Emma that look. The look that says, _Don't say anything else, just do as I say or else_. Emma hasn't seen it in so long, she can't help the small smirk that tugs at her lips. It's so small that she isn't sure whether or not Regina even seen it.

"Alright, I'll put it on. I know how you like to have every thing your way" Emma says as she pulls the shirt over her head. It fits tights, it's Vada's after all. Regina hands Emma the shorts as well as she looks at her expectantly. Emma sighs and puts them on to.

"Were are going inside" Regina explains as she places on her sunglasses and picks up their bag. She holds her arm out for Emma who takes it, and they begin to walk away. Once away from the crowd headed back to their room, Regina thinks about what happened. Now that she's no longer around all the horny men and woman, after HER Emma, she realizes what happened outside and what exactly Emma was doing. Their conversation from last night replaying in her head. She can't help but smirk. Good one Emma.

Regina doesn't exactly know how she _SHOULD_ feel about what happened. Should she be mad that Emma manipulated her into behaving how she wanted her too? But Regina's knows that Emma has awakened apart of her that was asleep for so long, and that part of Regina, the dominant part, the part that needs to control everything, will want to come out again. Regina knows there is a conversation about today that they will _HAVE_ to have. Perhaps after they've picked up the little princess, had dinner, and put her to sleep, then she and Emma will have to have a little chat. Regina holds on to Emma a little tighter.

 **To be continued...**

 **A.N :**

 **That's all for today guys, be sure to review so that I can know what you think. Do you think that Emma was wrong for what she did, and do you think that Regina handled it well...What do you think that Emma's and Regina's "Talk" Will be about? Mmmmmm...**


	53. Chapter 53

**Author's notes:**

 **Hey, guys! I know, it's been a while since I've updated this fanfiction. Many of you have been requesting an update on this story. Before I could update it, I had to reread everything because I forgot what had happened. Anyway, here's an overdue chapter. I hope you enjoy it! Sorry in advance for any grammar mistakes, I'm working on becoming a better writer.**

* * *

That night couldn't come fast enough for Regina, nor Emma. For different reasons as well. Emma couldn't help but feel as if she'd done a horrible thing by manipulating Regina like that, but then again, a part of her didn't even care. Regina, on the other hand, wanted to talk to Emma about what had occurred outside. Even though she knew exactly what Emma did, and why, she still couldn't help the jealousy, and the slight anger, she felt knowing that Emma had the audacity to flaunt her body like that in front of complete strangers, especially now that they were a couple. There was much to be discussed between the two, but neither could do that now because they were eating dinner as a family, Vada included.

"Princess, how was your day at kidscope?" Regina asked in between bits of her shrimp alfredo pasta.

Vada nodded as she took a bite of her chicken tenders. "It was really fun. I made a lot of new friends…even though they won't be my friends for long" She responded sadly.

Emma smiled at her daughter. It too was a sad smile. She knew that her daughter longed for a family, and friends, lifelong family and friends. Every time she got to know someone, she had to leave them. "Don't worry Vada. When we get to our new home, you will make friends that you would be able to keep forever."

"Do you promise Mommy?" Vada questioned.

"I promise. The people who live in StoryBrooke have been there forever; no one ever leaves" She promised.

"But you left…before I was born."

"I did" Emma admitted. "But it's my home...and now it's yours too. We are going to stay with Regina."

Vada smiled. "That's great. I love Re- I mean Mom. I want to stay with her forever and ever" Vada decided as a matter of fact.

"Then you and your mommy will stay with me forever and ever" Regina entered the conversation almost near tears. Happy tears of course.

* * *

Later that night…

Emma walked across their "mini cabin?" She didn't know what to call their temporary place. It was more than a room. It was like a tiny home. She walked across the living room, with Vada In her arms. She was fast asleep, the two of them watched T.V together while Regina prepared for bed. Now that Vada was asleep, Emma carried her to her bed. She knew that she wouldn't wake until the next morning. Gently closing Vada's door, Emma walked towards her shared room with Regina. She paused for a moment. She knew they'd have to talk about that incident earlier. She pulled the large down in an attempt to look the best she could even though she was wearing a nightshirt. She sighed. Happy butterflies fluttered through her stomach. They'd be alone. Alone in their shared room. Alone in a closed room, just the two of them, with minimal threat of an interruption. Emma had been waiting a while for this moment. She took a deep breath and pushed the door opened.

"Hey Regina, Vada's asleep, I just put her to bed" Emma decided to start with that. She took a moment to appreciate Regina's night attire. She remembered seeing her in something like that when she was just a teen. Dark purple silk pajamas set. It looked great on Regina then, it looked great on her now.

"That's great dear" Regina said while she glanced at the book she had in her hands before placing it back on the nightstand. It was simply a book of the different locations of the Bahamas. She closed it and placed it back on the nightstand before turning her attention to Emma. "Why don't you come on over here…Miss Swan, I'd like to have a word with you."

Emma tried to hide the smirk that wanted desperately come out. She wanted to play innocent. Regina was making it hard, calling her Miss Swan and all. It reminded her of the few days when Regina was her "Teacher" So many years ago. "Um...sure" Emma climbed on the bed and ended up right beside Regina. She knew by doing so, Regina had a glance at the bright red panties underneath. "So...what would you like to talk about?" She questioned.

"You know good a well what we must talk about Emma."

"I don't-" Emma started, but Regina cut her off.

"You do Emma, you know I'm referring to the incident that happened earlier today at the pool" Regina stated with a serious face.

Emma bit her lip. She couldn't help but notice how serious Regina sounded. "Okay...so I do..." She felt compelled to admit. "So what..." She shrugged like it wasn't a big deal; This wasn't how she wanted this conversation to go. It was wrong all ready. She'd be almost ashamed to admit that she expected Regina to go all possessive with passion, and then they'd make love and live happily ever after. Well, okay, Emma could admit that maybe it wouldn't be like that, there was so much wrong right now. They were on the run from cops, from guys who most likely wanted Emma dead for the death of Percy. Regina interrupted Emma's thoughts.

"Emma. I think that you owe me and apology, don't you think? That was a bit manipulative and vindictive, not to mention the fact that you purposely flaunted half naked in front of those men and woman outside, I'm your girlfriend, how do you think that's supposed to make me feel?" Regina questioned with a frown.

Emma sighed. "I wasn't trying to be vindictive, or whatever..." She admitted. "I just wanted you to be the old Regina. I miss her...I just...I don't want you to change with me...I want the you, I fell in love with eight years ago…that's all" Emma admitted.

Regina sighed. "Emma, honestly, I don't think that I can be that woman anymore. The woman I was then, hurt you. Repeatedly" Regina picked up Emma's hand and laced her fingers with Emma's. She just wanted to hold her and never let go; She turned their arms so that her's was on top. "She caused you to commit suicide. I spent ever waking moment, since that moment I left you at the hospital, hating that woman for what she did to you...I missed you so much, and you were dead. You cut yourself...you..." Regina's words faded away when she heard a light knock on the door.

Emma couldn't help but sigh. She thought that Vada was going to be asleep all night long, and not wake up giving her and Regina the time they needed to talk.

"Let Vada in" Regina instructed.

Emma walked over to the door and opened it. There stood Vada and midnight. "Mommy, Midnight and me wants to sleep in here with you and Mom...she feel left out" Vada explained.

Emma looked down at Vada who entered the room even though no one invited her. She climbed on the bed and settled beside Regina. "Mom, it's okay if I sleep in here right?" Vada questioned.

"Of course, it is" Regina answered.

Emma sighed but smiled nonetheless. So…tonight didn't go as planned. They didn't have that talk. Perhaps that was a good thing as it wasn't headed in the right direction anyhow.

* * *

The next morning

Emma woke up again to an empty bed. Vada had slept in between her mother's so that completely crushed any chance of the two talking about what happened yesterday any further. Emma withdrew from the bed and walked into the 'living room' in hopes that Vada and Regina were still there.

Emma sighed in relief when she immediately found her daughter sitting at the breakfast bar eating breakfast.

"Goodmorning Emma, I thought that you would sleep longer, we didn't wake you did we?" Regina asked.

Emma shook her head. "No..you didn't."

"I just got Vada up early. She's going to kidscope again this morning" Regina informed Emma.

Vada looked different this morning. Emma didn't know what it was; something was just...different about her daughter.

"Mommy, look" Vada said as she turned around and looked at Emma pointing to her head. "Mom gave me pigtails, aren't I pretty" Vada questioned.

Emma smiled. That was it. Regina did give Vada two ponytails. Vada wasn't even a ponytail kind of girl unless it was a simple ponytail in the back of her head. "You look absolutely adorable, but...I thought you didn't like ponytails?" Emma couldn't help but question.

"I didn't like when you did them, Mommy. They were always crooked. Mom does them perfectly because she's a perfection"

"A perfectionist dear" Regina laughed while she smiled. She was so happy at this moment. Having a little girl was the best thing in the world, she wondered why her mother was so unhappy with a daughter, but then again, she wasn't her mother.

"She's a perfectionist" Vada nodded before returning the plate of breakfast that was in front of her.

Emma shook her head. "That she is."

* * *

Later…

Emma got the opportunity to go with Regina to drop Vada off. She saw the place last night while picking up Vada, but it looked different in the day time. Today the kids were going to go and get in the kiddy pool, which Emma had no idea was even on the ship. As they said their goodbyes and walked away, Regina leaned into Emma and whispered in her ear that they were going to have that talk now.

So, here they were back in their temporary room. It was quiet at first.

"So...Regina, you said that you wanted to talk."

"Yes. About yesterday, I need you to understand that I don't want you to do that again. I'm trying to get better and do right by you" Regina nearly pleaded.

Emma sighed. "I want you to be who you were Regina, I liked who you were."

"Who I was, caused you to get hurt."

"You don't understand Regina..." Emma sighed in frustration. It was as if they were having the same conversation all over again.

"Well..."

"Regina, I've tried a normal relationship after you, it didn't work...I've tried multiple times. You know why it didn't work?" Emma asked, voice slightly raised.

Regina frowned. The last thing she wanted to hear about was Emma's relationships with other people, but she listened anyway.

"Because, they weren't you...and now, you're not even you!" Emma exclaimed as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "You're not the same Regina, and do you know what that Regina, the Regina I fell in love with would have done if I pulled something like that then?" She questioned.

Regina looked down at the floor. What would she have done. 'Punished her' Came a voice from the back of her mind she hadn't heard in a while. Regina shook her head. "Emma, you're a grown woman. I can not treat you like a child."

"But that's the thing. You don't treat me like a child. You've never treated me like a child. You've never treated me like you treat Vada. You treated me like your girlfriend, like your lover, as your possession" Regina was sitting on the bed now listening to Emma. "And I liked that, I like the rules you gave me...I liked the way you felt as if you could control me...and I think...I saw that Regina yesterday, I saw her, and I saw it in your eyes" Emma whispered accusingly sitting extremely close to Regina now, almost on top of her. She leaned over to her ear. "You wanted to show me I was yours, not anyone else's, not any of those men who was out there yesterday; I know that you-" Emma was cut off by a pair of red lips attacking her own. She was pushed down forcefully, and Regina quickly hopped on top of her.

"You are mines" Regina growled and nipped at Emma's lower lip. Emma smiled back and nodded. "Let me hear you say it" Regina demanded voice mixed with lust and desperation.

Emma thought about it. Should she give Regina what she wanted, no she should make her work forit. "Make me" Was her response. She looked up at Regina, who was shocked and not expecting that answer. She took that moment to slide from under Regina and rushed into the bathroom. She closed the door behind her and splashed some cold water onto her face. She looked in the mirror and couldn't believe she just did that. She asked Regina for something over and over again, and just when she was giving it to her, she left… Emma wanted Regina to want it. She wanted Regina to take it, and she wasn't going to stop pushing, nor was she going to give in until the old Regina was back.

* * *

Later…

To say that the day was awkward for both Regina and Emma was an understatement. Regina didn't know what to say to Emma, and Emma was busy thinking of another plan. It had to be something drastic, Something to bring the old Regina back. The two of them sat quietly on the sofa watching infomercials. Regina had to say something, anything.

"Emma, may I ask you a question?" Regina asked seriously.

Emma merely nodded.

"You said that...you tried another relationship after me, can you tell me about it?" Regina questioned. She remembered Emma not wanting to tell her more a while ago about who she dated, maybe now would be a good time. Regina didn't wish to hear about how Emma was in love with someone else or that she was dating someone else, but that was history that Emma and Vada shared, and she wanted to be a part of it. She didn't want to know...She had to know.

Emma sighed and took a deep breath. She'd have to go into details about her love life between Regina eventually… she knew that once Regina found out the truth, she'd feel betrayed for not being informed. She deserved to know the truth. Emma began. "Well, um...I dated two people since...you know..." Emma shrugged. Regina nodded urging Emma to go on. "The first was a guy that I knew before I met you...he was a great friend of mines...once" Emma admitted. She didn't want to tell Regina this story, but she knew eventually, she'd have to. "The second was a woman...she was Vada's kindergarten teacher."

Regina frowned. "Tell me about this woman" She could instantly feel the jealousy pooling in the pit of her stomach. She didn't like the idea of Emma with anyone else, especially another woman.

"There's not much to tell about that one. She was about your height, dark black hair, and Vada adored her..." Emma responded honestly.

That made Regina sad. "Oh..."

Emma frowned when she noticed Regina's reaction. "But..not as much as Vada adores you. I sometimes swear, I think that she likes you more than me" Emma responded honestly. "She's kind of different now, Vada's happier than she was when it was just us, and Lily" Just saying that woman's name made Emma want to find and strangle her. She cleared her throat. "I honestly believe that Vada thinks she's an actual princess now, and she's less independent as well, she's a smart kid, she's giving you an opportunity to 'mother' her" Emma states honestly.

Regina smiled and nodded. "I do love Vada with all my heart. I regret missing eight years of her life, and yours as well."

"I know" Emma smiled. "But we can't dwell on the past."

"Please continue...the teacher.."

"Her name was Amanda, and she was kind...but reminded me of..." Emma trailed off not wanting to say what she was thinking.

"Mary Margaret?" Regina questioned.

Emma nodded.

"Enough said, and the guy?" Regina asked.

"Well...um..about the guy, his name was Neal..turns out that the two of us had a lot in common, well, you know Gold right?" Emma questioned. "You see, Neal...he's his son."

* * *

 ** _To be continued…_**

 ** _Please review guys! Next we will learn more about Emma's relationship with Neal. How she discovered that he was Gold's son, how the two of them came together again, even after Emma lost contact with him...and whether or not Gold knows Neal Is his son, and_** yada ** _,_** yada ** _, yada...a lot of stuff shall be revealed._**


	54. Not an update

_**Not an update...**_

 _Hey guys,_

 _I've been receiving emails about when the next update will be for many of my stories._

 _I know it's been a while since I've updated. I'm not abandoning the stories, I'm just not able to write as much right now. I'm currently in nursing school, but I have a week long break coming in between terms in the middle of June. I'm going to work on the stories during that week, and write enough material to last throughout my next term, that way you guys can have constant updates._

 _Any way, until then :)_


End file.
